


欧美拉郎一家子之TMR, TW, TVD

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 家族身份各种混搭乱入，人物身份也几乎重置，雷者慎入！而且因为有吸血鬼和狼人这种长久存活以及生长缓慢的生物，所以他们之间各种年龄上的错乱就不要介意了。Thomas是少狼那边的孩子。Newt是吸血鬼日记那边的孩子。会写各种片段的段子！并不是完整故事！！
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	1. 人物设定

Thomas Hale（角色Thomas来自The Maze Runner）  
Scott 和Stiles的儿子，Liam的哥哥。  
在出生前本是半狼人，但出生过程里被加入狼人血液，转化成了四分之一的狼人，外貌也被Stiles的转化基因而影响。和Stiles长得几乎一模一样，又因为狼人的关系所以Stiles和他几乎外表年龄也一样，在外被谎称为双胞胎。和父亲有着一样的正直勇敢，继承了母亲的聪明机智，被人说有称为True Alpha的潜质。  
即使是人类形态也跑的极其快，是学校田径队的飞毛腿，喜欢和朋友Minho进行攀比。其次原因是因为家里人都是橄榄球队的所以他一定要选个不一样的，因为不想老被爸妈看着。  
性格和弟弟不同，绝大多数时间并不会暴躁发脾气，但是如果被死对头Gally挑衅了就会好好的给自己争口气，当然是用人类的身份，Thomas学会控制变身的能力进度是家族里最快的。  
对Newt一见钟情，即使是新生但是Newt却很容易接近，Thomas对于他的友好备受吸引。两个人虽然身份不同开始收到了严重反驳，可是却还是在一起，并且成为了配偶被标记起来。  
但是因为吸血鬼的配偶会需要吸食对方的血液存活，可是Thomas是狼人所以无法提供血液，那会成为毒液。因此Newt差点被饿死，当时Thomas差点就被Salvatore家的家长撕碎。后来Newt靠父母的血液存活。  
被生物观察实验组织押入迷宫以后一般都是Newt陪在身边。对于Newt脚受伤并且无法自愈感到焦躁不安，但是他却不能給Newt喂血。因此虚弱的Newt大部分时间都被留在营地做后援，唯一的血液来源都是打猎储存来的，以及每星期运输通道送来的血包，这让他身体和伤口很难恢复。这让Thomas很自责无力，他从来不敢失去Newt。  
Thomas有着自己不知道的优秀领导能力，成功带着同伴逃离迷宫，和外界来拯救他们的家长们回合。本来想就此和Newt分开，为了保护Newt，但是却做不到，而且他们的mate标记一直没消除过。此后他才知道Newt怀孕了。

Newt Salvatore（角色Newt来自The Maze Runner）  
Damon和Stefan的儿子。  
有着比母亲还要浅很多的金色头发，这让很多人都怀疑他们是不是一家。可以控制对血液的渴望，但是并不算非常好。可是性格却很友善，有不少朋友，而且Newt总是机智聪明年级第一。  
不喜欢张扬，总是在后面默默帮助别人。小时候因为父母那边混乱的事情后来就被送去了叔叔Klaus那边，虽然也不太平，就被姑姑Rebekah带走了一段时间。因此Newt有着和父母不一样的一口漂亮英国口音。  
比较独立，却不会因为分开的时间而对家长叛逆。 因为Damon和Stefan他们那边纠纷的的惨烈经历，因此对Newt分外疼爱。当知道Newt和Thomas成为配偶后显得极其不安，尤其是Damon还对Thomas会有一些残酷的考验，这是唯一让Newt会顶嘴反抗生气的时候。  
成为配偶以后，Newt不能吸食身为狼人的Thomas的血，所以Newt一段时间极其虚弱并且在学校差点失控最后压制后晕倒，一段时间无法上学。这让Salvatore家差点炸了。  
但是Newt1并没有和Thomas分手，以及最后他发现吸食父母的血液可以恢复状况，这是血缘的奇迹。但目前他们依旧在思考其他办法。  
被生物观察实验组织押入迷宫后一直支持陪伴在Thomas身边，在寻找迷宫出口的过程里被强力改造过的Grievers弄伤脚，虽然勉强恢复可是并不全面，而且没有血液输送让他身体虚弱。靠捕猎和每周送来的血袋支持。  
但他并不想拖后腿，也知道Thomas因为无法提供给他血液而多么沮丧，所以Newt总在恢复一些以后给予最多的支援，阻挡那些抽空袭击营地的Grievers，这是他唯一会和Thomas争吵理论的理由，因为Thomas总是不让他帮忙，是因为那次受伤和失血的虚弱让Thomas很怕失去他。  
在迷宫里让他和Thomas有个更多接触，身心都是。众人逃出来以后他过量摄取父母的血液，这让Salvatore一家人都很担心他生病，但是Stefan还是照出来了经验，那就是Newt怀孕了。  
Newt怀了双胞胎，吸血鬼和狼人的混血，这让他不知道如何处理自己。本来说再次送回英国，可是Newt没有答应离开Thomas。而且这股混血儿的双倍能量让他身体受了不少苦。

Scott Hale（角色Scott McCall来自Teen Wolf）  
Peter和Derek的大儿子，开始是一只Bate，后来成为了True Alpha，并且挑起了家里的大梁。弟弟是Isaac。  
和Stiles是多年的好友，后来成为夫妻。但是因为害怕怀上狼人給Stiles带来身体上巨大伤害，其实Scott开始很反对Thomas的存在，想打掉。不过Stiles坚持下还是留了下来，并且产生父爱一心想着保护家人。但是Thomas还是給Stiles带来了负担，迫不得已Scott将Stiles变成狼人才得以保全。  
宠爱自己的家人，对于辅导孩子们控制变身很有耐心。只是大概因为还有人类的血液使得Thomas自制力不错，相比Liam就让Scott他们很头疼。  
因为外貌成长速度很慢所以来带这个城市以后再次一家人去个高中，不过成绩却一如既往的烂，经常被儿子提醒题目的解答线索。  
橄榄球队的队长，曾经劝Thomas加入但是被拒绝，倍感打击。  
当Thomas被生物研究实验组织抓走以后失控，掀起了整个pack去营救。差点失控的他在Stiles帮助下恢复。  
其实Hale家很大，并且Peter表示有足够的钱可以給Scott他们买个房子，尤其是结婚后。但是为了不让他们学校生活看起来太奇怪，Scott还是选择租了学生公寓。但是后来因为有孩子后四个人太挤，所以他们换了二层公寓租，但是Stiles已经开始思考买房子的问题。

Stiles Hale（角色Stiles Stilinski来自Teen Wolf）  
本来是人类，和Scott是死党，并且即使知道Scott的事情还是不离不弃。有着和往日风趣不一样的沉稳机智，很重感情也很注重家人，对孩子们有着不一样的温柔稳重感。  
怀上Thomas的时候还是人类，因为身体承受不住差点有了生命危险，后来被Scott转化成了狼人才得以保全性命生下来，但是他依旧深爱着儿子。其实想把自己重要的吉普车給儿子们继承，但是似乎谁都没打算要，这让Stiles有点小打击。  
其实Stiles不是他的真名，真名似乎太过于复杂，他很喜欢别人叫他Stiles，以至于除了朋友就连家人儿子也这样称呼他。其实他曾经給儿子们解释过原名，可是因为复杂，儿子们后来就忘记了。  
良好注重感情的性格在Hale家很受欢迎，因此备受关注，而怀孕期间也被极其照顾。虽然平日自己也不太注重饮食，可是对关心的人却很注重，偶尔会在做饭时扯出来健康食谱，但是开心的时候会在家里第一个带头high  
在去生物研究实验组织迷宫里营救Thomas他们的时候，Stiles的机智是整个计划里的关键。

Damon Salvatore（角色来自The Vampire Diaries）  
是Stefan的亲生哥哥，后来成为吸血鬼。家族有很长的历史。  
几百年后在神秘瀑布镇发生的各种生物之间的纠葛让兄弟两个人彼此伤痕累累。生活和战斗让Damon性格看起来并不算好，却又让人发现不了的温柔和重情。在别人眼里他总喜欢坏坏的，所以在他们住过的地方邻居反应都不算好。  
在和Stefan一起压制血液被囚禁在地下室的时候，彼此相互吸血并且肉体接触来维持生命和意识，这让他们无意间成为了配偶被彼此标记。开始因为是兄弟而反对，可是还是发现了心底超越兄弟的感情。  
一直都说Newt遗传了Stefan的眼睛，但外貌绝对是遗传了自己。因为过往的种种事情所以对Newt有着别人意想不到的溺爱，总是会答应Newt做一些出格的事情而帮他瞒着Stefan，虽然Newt很少做出格的事情，而且Damon总瞒不过Stefan。  
在知道Newt被Thomas标记后差点失控，但是因为Newt才承受下来，却总是对Thomas做出来一些刁难的测试，不过后来慢慢接受了Thomas。  
因为Newt不能吸食Thomas的血液，所以一半都是Doman喂血。虽然Stefan也会喂血，可是Demon一半不希望Stefan过度承担，因为他觉得Stefan怀孕期间承受的痛苦足够多了。  
在Newt被抓去迷宫后和Stefan双双黑化，杀戮模式，还好后来被通行的人压制住。  
发现Newt怀孕后表现的极其呵护，可是他却允许Thomas守在Newt身边。因为Newt身体需要摄取血液大量，因此Damon才会答应每次都和Stefan共同喂血。并且Damon说已经想好了双胞胎的名字，只是还没告诉Newt。

Stefan Salvatore （角色来自The Vampire Diaries）  
是Doman的亲生弟弟，后来成为吸血鬼。家族很很长的历史，但是他并不太喜欢将给Newt听，尤其是自己的黑历史，但是Damon却还来給Newt讲。  
几百年的经历和神秘瀑布镇的事情让兄弟两个人都身心疲累，为此他提出来把Newt送里神秘瀑布镇生活，但是定期会见面。  
其实嗜血的欲望和控制能力比Doman要低，但性格却很好很绅士，在住过的小区有着和Damon截然不同的良好反响。可是如果遇到心理打击严重和被锁入地下室挨饿的话，会第一个失去控制，所以几乎这些事都是Stefan引起的。他和Damon的那些日子让他们被标记成了配偶，并且成为毒瘾一样戒不掉。  
Stefan怀孕期间吸食很多，险些危机到Damon，这让他不得不努力控制自己。但是他的身体对于孕育并不适合，所以Newt的存在和极速成长也让他痛苦万分。不过Stefan却坚持没让Damon取出Newt，因为Stefan还是爱着自己的儿子。  
喜欢听Damon调情的话，可是却总是在对方嘴巴过毒的时候泼冷水。性格认真，所以有时候会被Damon说无趣。理性的一面会让他在必要的时候控制Damon不去作乱，但是自己失控的时候他最需要的是Demon。  
很会做菜，也是比Damon早接受Thomas是Newt男友的一方。其实很想留在他们自己的大房子里，但是却因为那些事情而搬来了肯比山镇，他们的财产足够有个大房子。  
在Newt被抓去迷宫后和Damon一起黑化杀戮，可是他却奇迹的先恢复过来，并且帮助其他同路人一起组织了Damon。知道Newt怀孕后想着送他却英国，可是却被拒绝，所以目前都是Stefan主要在负责Newt的身体。

Derek Hale：  
Scott的母亲一方，Peter的配偶。曾经也是Alpha但是现在却承认Scott为pack的Alpha，依旧有着Alpha的能力不过却因为战斗受伤和那段时间的虚弱变成了Bate。  
曾经因为被猎人追杀而有一段时间和救出自己的Peter一起生活，叔侄两个人出得并不和睦，但是最后还是在一起，这让Derek好几次都觉得自己出毛病了。曾经在学校很擅长打篮球，却没想到现在的学校却更加流行橄榄球队，并且自己的儿子一点也没打算和他一样打篮球。  
虽然不喜欢大众下露面，但是Scott的绝大部分比赛他都会在暗处默默观看守护。在自己的孙子Thomas即将有孩子的时候给予背后默默的支持，并且开始用他的经验教育Thomas如何成为一个Alpha。

Peter Hale：（角色来自Teen Wolf）  
Scott的父亲一方，虽然父子相处并不和睦，可以说他和绝大部分人相处都不和睦。和Derek以及周围的人有很大的争吵。当年年轻的他却带着Derek逃离猎人的追捕，后来他发现自己性格里除了自身意外还有别的会重视的东西。  
因为过去很讨厌猎人，所以当他发现儿子有猎人朋友时差点扑上去咬Scott。

Liam Hale：（角色Liam Dunbar来自Teen Wolf）  
Thomas的弟弟，McCall家的小儿子。性格暴躁，但是最近慢慢学会稳重。变身控制不稳，可是正在努力学习中。可是相比哥哥更有叛逆心理，最近因为女朋友而搬出去租房住，却很少回家。但是一到月圆之日就会被家长抓走。

Minho Yukimura（角色Minho来自The Maze Runner）  
Kira Yukimura（来自TW） 和Anna Yukimura（来自TVD）的孩子。Kira妖狐，而Anna是吸血鬼，她们相爱生下了混血的Minho。Minho是Thomas在学校的好友，跑得很快，和Thomas不相上下。虽然还是会输给Thomas但是Minho的判断能力和亲和度让他一直都是队长。  
被一起抓去了迷宫，喜欢Newt但是和Thomas搭档他所迷宫的时候也有了很深的感情。总之他们三个人之间都是暧昧，其实他们三个有过要3P的决定，但是只是建设了心理上的支柱。后来Minho还是很支持Thomas和Newt在一起，并且在Newt怀孕后给予两个朋友照顾和心灵上的倾诉地。 

Isaac Hale（角色Isaac Lahey来自 Teen Wolf）  
Hale家的小儿子，Scott的弟弟。曾经因为去了别的城市的学校而寄宿在别人家，但是那家的男主人却是虐成性給Isaac身心带来了很大打击，并且偶然发现Isaac身份，但Isaac为了不找来麻烦而忍耐，却被关入冰箱。后来受不了杀了那家的男主人，等Hale一家赶到才解决，一家人用了很久才治愈了Isaac大部分心理情况，但是Derek一直有些自责。  
因为从阴影里解脱而有一段时间很叛逆，并不喜欢Scott在学校里的正常生活，所以做了一点出格的事情，弄的Scott很头疼。后来他还是敬仰着Scott这个哥哥，随后两个人和解后成为了Scott pack里的重要Bate。


	2. Defan：乖乖听话（孕梗，慎）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan怀着Newt时的片段

Salvatore家的大宅的位置让其晚上看起来的确有点阴森的年代感，但是自从有几处翻新以后如果有灯光从里面打出那将也有些许温馨感。加上最近的装点和里面开出来的车子，其实还蛮时尚的。  
Damon早就习惯了这个宅子，他在这里生活的日子都需要用年份来计算。就和他手里拿着的那瓶红酒一样，上面的数字也是值得他怀念的极好年代。  
他单手托着红酒，一只手转着车钥匙，当他打开房门的时候里面柔和的灯光比白天的阳光要舒服很多。促发食欲的食物香气从餐厅传来，客厅壁炉里的火焰想必依旧点燃。  
他虽然嗅着香味但是表情也没有很多变化，而是微微挑起来眉毛步伐谨慎的踏入进去。  
Stefan在厨房，听着里面的声音Damon就知道。他听到厨具的声音，显然一道菜已经从锅里移入盘中，因此他并不急的走进去。因为他知道Stefan会把菜拿出来，他等的就是这一刻。  
在Stefan出现在门口的时候，Damon将红酒立在了餐桌上，故意在适度的力道下让酒瓶底部发出声响引来对方注意。  
Stefan双手各端着一盘晚餐，穿着他习惯的休闲牛仔裤和深蓝色基调的T恤，为了做饭而把袖子卷到手肘上，不系围裙是他的习惯。他给了Damon一个欢迎的目光，但是早就习惯彼此让Stefan步伐不停的进入下个步骤，把菜端入餐桌。  
任何人都承认Stefan会做饭，这是他小小的兴趣之一，即使他已经不是人类。Stefan知道Damon想说什么，因为他现在不适合做饭，所以他故意不去说什么，而是特意避开了话题找点乐子让Damon苦恼。  
“年份不错，”Stefan瞥了一眼红酒，给予一个客观的评价，对Damon投去一个有意义的目光。  
这让Damon回了他一个“别开玩笑”的表情，他依旧喜欢挑起一边嘴角坏坏的笑，“这酒不是给你今天晚上喝的。”  
“你在开玩笑？”看着Damon将红酒从桌子上抽走，Stefan一脸不可思议的瞪过去，摊开手表示抗议。  
“我没开玩笑，你身体现在不适合，昨天明明喝过了，”Damon虽然表情看上去没那么严肃，可是Stefan知道他现在口气里认真程度有几分。他不得不顺着Damon目光看向自己的腹部，那撑起T恤微微隆起的肚子下面，他们的儿子正在成长。  
“别这样。你看，我都准备好了配红酒的菜色，”最近因为怀孕这件事让Stefan的食欲无法控制，当然他对血液的需求也很多。成为mate后他需要吸食Damon的血液，然而现在Damon算是喂养了两个人。这让他精疲力竭，所以Stefan总是会亲自下厨给他补偿，但最近Damon开始要求他来做。  
往日Stefan并不喜欢求Damon，甚至爱给自己的哥哥泼冷水。但是现在他更不希望給自己的杰作缺了最后一笔，“你知道我身体可以快速恢复，他不会受到影响。”  
“我相信你羊排里用了红酒，”Damon突然露出来招人厌的坏坏笑容挑逗着爱人，“我知道你喜欢这样做。”  
Stefan给他翻了一个白眼，却不是诚意在生气。自从他们成为了mate以后他就很少和Damon发生争执，虽然曾经处的不好过很多年，但是现在他们的恩爱程度也能持续好几年。  
“再说…”Damon拖长音绕过桌子，他抬起手抚摸上Stefan隆起的腹部，随着转身抚摸上前，绕道人后面用手臂搂住环上腰际，“我记得今晚我做饭。”  
这让Stefan故意露出失笑的表情，无声的扬了扬嘴角，侧头斜目瞥入身旁人的眼眸里，“你知道几点了吗？你能猜想一下做完饭又会几点了吗？”  
这让Damon不得不移开目光瞥了一眼前墙边那个制作古老的钟，“嗯，的确有点晚，我去买酒了。”他敷衍过自己的理由，亲吻了弟弟的耳朵后面，感受人在怀里软下来，“Sorry，my fault。”  
“Forgive you——…”回应对方时，Stefan却因为肚子内部的踢动而倒吸了一口气，抽动着轻微弯下腰。  
“Stefan？”Damon脸色一变，收紧手臂在适当的力度下支撑起爱人的身体。放下另一侧的红酒，抚摸对方的后背。他刚才抚摸在对方肚子上的手心也感受到了胎儿的动作，“It’s Newt？”  
Stefan单手撑在桌子上，另一只手也抚摸上自己的腹部，点了点头，“Don’t worry，not that hurt， Damon。”  
Damon皱着眉头没有太过于相信对方的安抚，但是他看到Stefan还能好好的站在这里便知道也没那么糟糕。他们得到Newt是少有的例子，Newt的成长让他们发生改变，而一切都冒着风险。  
“他成长太快了，”Damon语调低下来，他周围的气氛改变。婴儿有着吸血鬼成长的速度，但是在Stefan这个不适合孕育的身体里实在是太过于出格，他会給Stefan带来伤害 。在成长的时间段会让Stefan痛得几乎无法行动。  
他们谈过这个话题，很多次，最后才决定下来留下Newt。他们爱着Newt，期待着Newt，但是Damon也担心Stefan，他相信如果他哪日撑不下去可能会不受Stefan同意将Newt从他身体里取出来。  
“他只是醒了，别紧张，Damon，”注意到爱人的情况，Stefan调整呼吸站直身子转过身，他回复笑容露出自然的动作拍了拍对方的脸颊，“他已经停止了，不会痛。”  
“你今天有多痛？”他知道即使轻微的动也会带来不适，因为Stefan的情况和别人不一样，而且他身体的不断自愈已经让他有些迟钝，但是Stefan已经开始把这种小疼当作了日常感官的一部分不多做表现，这让Damon很难掌控。  
“就刚才那样，偶尔一下。他今天没有成长。”  
“这才是我担心的，”Damon知道，如果Newt今天一天都没成长，也许半夜就会把Stefan痛醒。不过这已经如同一个段时期的日常，他们都心知肚明。Damon看向Stefan的腹部，抬手轻轻摸了摸，“Newt，let you father rest，please。”  
“晚上有你在，”Stefan看着Damon对着肚子说话的样子笑起来，他喜欢这样。虽然他承认很多时候在疼痛里他会感觉畏惧的存在，不过Damon在的话夜晚总能好过很多。  
他说了这句话后便不想让Damon继续为他担心，偶尔他觉得Damon担心起来比女人还可怕。所以他转移话题，“我们的羊排要凉掉了，还有汤和沙拉在厨房。”  
但是Damon拉住了要去厨房的Stefan，用他擅长表达感情色彩的眼睛指了指椅子，“你坐下，厨房我去。”  
Stefan还是盯了他一会再三确认，Damon不得不缓慢语调家中口音，指了指椅子，“你——坐——下！你需要休息，我来搞定。而且今晚我会给你调一杯健康果汁，你不许抱怨一句！”  
Stefan不再给予争执，他的确累了。最近身体在努力撕扯出空间給胎儿同时不停在疼痛里自愈让他精神衰弱，做饭让他费了很多力气。但他不喜欢表现出来，所以只是无奈的仰头吐了一口气，坐在了自己的位置。  
“Wow，你现在倒是语气很像一个哥哥。”  
“不，我语气很想一个丈夫，”Damon一边自傲的纠正他一边进了厨房，听着Stefan在他身后再也忍不住发出来的笑声。  
“你就是，”Stefan咕哝着补充，但他知道Damon用灵敏的听觉捕捉到了。  
往后说的话，他们用餐时Stefan发现Damon杯子里是酒。要问为何不喝果汁时，对方表示，“我让你别喝，没说我自己不喝。”  
“你有时候真的很混蛋，”Stefan一边说着一边狠狠用叉子差劲了盘中的羊肉上，而Damon在对面露出来洋洋得意的表情。  
好在Damon很主动地说餐桌收拾和洗碗都归他，在三叮嘱让Stefan到一边休息，顺便说不许动酒柜。这让Stefan站在那里差点以为Damon把他当作残疾人照顾，最后Damon把一本的杂志塞给了他，说他的任务就是读完后給杂志做个总结，然后Damon快速闪入厨房同时听见Stefan把杂志咋想厨房门框上的声响。  
“他有乖乖的吗？”从厨房出来的Damon看到Stefan倚靠在沙发垫上，放着音乐写着日记，他的肚子此时倒是成为了一个不错的日记本支架。这让Damon不由自主询问了一下儿子的情况。  
“他从刚才有点不安静，但是很轻。我能感觉到他，不痛，别问那么多，”为了不让Damon担心，他抬高声音硬生生做了一个结尾，这让一边Damon嘴巴张开一半就只能闭上。  
“你需要我怎么做？”Damon顿了一会慢慢走过去。  
“I need you inside,”Stefan用笔点了句号以后，合上日记本。他抬起目光，声音压低带上音声磁性，故意呼唤了Damon。  
因为作为mate每日都需要彼此喂血，那才是他们正式的晚餐。而欲望总是上下结合，让他们在床上结束盛宴。  
Damon无奈着，却无法拒绝，他靠近自己的mate，单膝归入对方身侧的沙发抬手搂住对方脖子让其头靠在自己肚子上，“Inside？With our son？”  
“He need you，I need you…We need you，”Stefan喃喃的咕哝。  
Damon知道，如果他进去Newt就会乖上很多，可以为Stefan缓解疼痛。虽然会顾及Stefan的身体，但他并不想拒绝。他低下头，迎上抬起抛来目光的Stefan，用吻作为了答复。


	3. Sciles：结晶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles怀着Thomas时的片段

Scott谨慎的靠近沙发，最后小心翼翼的蹲了下来，抬眼不忍的看向瘫坐在沙发上的人。  
“Stiles…”Scott很轻的呼唤在寂静的寂静的房间里极其清晰，除此之外便是沙发上人艰难的喘息回荡在空气里，“Stiles，告诉我你到底有多疼？”  
“I“m fine…”Stiles脸色的苍白让他的嘴唇颜色突出，但是嘴边的颜色也开始减退，这让他看起来就像消瘦成了一片无力的灰色。  
“You are not，I know…”Scott口气瞬间因为心急而有些严厉，虽然他极力想要给予Stiles更多安抚，可是担心让他的胸口痛得要命。  
“I’m okay， Scott… And he is okay，”Stiles努力装作一脸没事，但是他的话语有气无力。他抬手护住自己的腹部，安抚着Scott。  
Scott无法忍受Stiles这样，虽然他们有了孩子，他还是不能忍受Stiles因为孩子而变成这样，即使是他自己的孩子。  
但是Scott知道他自己心底期待的未来，他知道Stiles的努力和坚持，所以他没能继续全说下去。  
“Let me see…Please，”Scott恳求着，真诚的目光望到Stiles有些颤抖失焦的双目里。对方犹豫不决，Scott只好自己抬手伸向Stiles的腹部，但是Stiles却紧张的抓住他的手腕。很明显Stiles不知道自己在怕什么，他只是用那无力的手尽全力抓住Scott，眼神复杂而萎缩。  
“Relax，”虽然Scott自己也在不安中，但是他还是对爱人露出了安抚性的笑容，轻轻分开对方抓住自己的手指，放回了沙发上。“别担心，我会很小心的。”  
Stiles凝视了他一会终于点头，Scott这才继续让手动了起来。他一点点揭开Stiles的T恤下摆，害怕碰到那微微隆起来的腹部，所以他双手将布料抬起向上一点点卷起来，直到露出来Stiles变化很大的整个腹部。  
Scott张开手掌，手心不知道应该先去碰触哪个地方。每一寸的靠近都让他屏住呼吸，他一而再再而三的看相爱人确认，直到对方对他抽动了一下嘴角露出了不完整的笑容后，Scott才将手掌贴了上去。  
很明显，在手掌放入肌肤上后，那一瞬间的轻微推动也拉扯着疼痛，让Stiles倒吸一口气别开目光尝试隐藏自己痛苦的表情。Scott心里一惊，手却没有离开，因为他的身体已经自行开始吸收对方的痛苦，黑色的血管往臂上流去。  
“你很痛，”Scott因为隐忍让他再度开口时音色沙哑，他眉头蹙在一起几乎无法舒展一毫。  
“只是有一点，”Stiles看向他。  
“不，你很痛，我能感觉到。非常痛！”Scott心急如焚，他不知道Stiles怎么忍受下来。  
“这还算好，”Stiles尝试安慰Scott，可是因为一切都已经被爱人发现，Stiles知道已经无法隐瞒边开始放弃辩解。这个松懈让他感觉到更多的不安随着腹部内部的蠕动而产生，使得他有些挂上哭腔，“我不是还没痛得叫出来吗？”  
“Stiles….！”这话明显吓到了Scott，“你平时是有多痛？不能再痛下去了！”他大脑深处宛如听到了Stiles的嘶喊和抽泣声，这让他浑身一阵冷汗。  
“今天只是有点状态不好，”Stiles知道不能继续辩解，但是他却还是继续着。他颤抖的嘴唇加上说不利落的话语都告诉了Scott他有多糟。  
Scott手没有拿开继续小心呵护着分担疼痛，但同时他为了表达自己的观点另一只手撑着沙发抬起上半身，前倾身子脸凑近Stiles，认真的看向Stiles苍白的脸，尝试占据对方全部的视野和注意力。  
“我们需要把孩子取出来，你身体承受不了，”Scott一字一句地说。  
“你在说什么？你不能！”Stiles一惊用唯一产生的力量从沙发背抬起来。这让他突然的动作把腹部挤压到Scott手心里，疼痛让他身子瞬间向后仰倒回沙发，痛苦的叫声从他喉咙里无法保留的传出。  
“I’m sorry！ I’m sorry！ Stiles？！”Scott猛然缩回手，自责的认为都是自己刚才举动造成的。他连连道歉，上前快速且谨慎的扶起Stiles将对方因疼痛抽动的身体搂入怀中，他不停的用托起Stiles头部的手揉着那头软发，在对方耳边一边道歉一边安慰，另一只手尽全力吸收刚才的疼痛。  
Stiles很快吞入自己的呻吟，深吸几口气满满缓和下来。他感觉腹部一阵阵抽痛，即使Scott持续也只能分担一半。  
“Scott你不能带走Thomas，你不能带走他，”Stiles坚定的在对方耳边说道。  
“Thomas？”  
“他的名字，”因为提到孩子，Stiles露出虚弱的笑容，显然他的呼吸还没顺通。他拉起Scott的手，看着对方分开后漂离不定的目光，随后把手心再次贴上自己的腹部。这时候他感觉到肚子里的孩子提动了一下，Stiles嘴角渗透出来一丝轻吟，但是很快他便隐藏过去，“我们儿子的名字。”  
Scott不知道如何表达他挣扎的内心，他感受到手心里传来的踢动，如此让人欢呼雀跃。但是他也听到了Stiles那一声痛苦的声音，这让他感觉心揪在了一起。  
“Oh god…”Scott抽离手抬起身子后退了半步，在Stiles带着微笑期待的目光下，他烦躁的揉乱自己的头发。他不知道怎么办，他知道被取了名字的含义，他无法这样抛弃他们的结晶。  
“Scotty？”Stiles用了他的昵称，这让Scott深呼一口气回过头，他棕色的眼睛里满满痛苦。  
Stiles看得出来那份痛苦，即使他不知道信息素的味道。他努力给了Scott一个安抚的表情，向对方所求爱意的抬起手，Scott快步上去牵住了他。  
“但是你是人类，他…Thomas不是，”Scott努力平抚音调，“你不会和我们一样自愈，他可能会弄伤你，不…他已经弄伤你了。可能还会更糟，比如内脏——”  
他回想起来今天便利店回来后，便看到Stiles痛苦的用手撑在桌子上喘息的样子。腹部一波波的抽痛让Stiles精神恍惚，呼吸困难，双腿发软。Stiles看到他以后本来想直起来身子却还是在滑倒前被Scott扶住，可是Stiles却坚持自己站立，也许他就是害怕Scott说出取走孩子的事情。  
“我们总会过去的，”Stiles用拇指摸搓着Scott的手背。“你总会在我身边，你和我总能想到办法，不是么？你能做到，你总是可以做到！你有办法，我知道。”  
“但是我现在不能咬你，我不知道…我不知道这会对你现在的身体有怎样的影响！”Scott痛苦的抬高声音。他知道Stiles的意思，Stiles从来都不希望自己变成狼人，但是如果为了孩子为了不让Scott失望，他会做出来决定。  
“我们可以现在不做，我现在还可以，”Stiles笑着抽出手，就和当年在学校里见面打趣一样拍了拍Scott的胳膊。可是如今情况完全不同，Scott感觉手臂上传来的拍打如此轻微。“在必要的时候，在最后的时候。那时候我相信你，你能做到。”  
“But——”  
“Scott，我们可以一起完成。”  
“但是他在你身体了，我无能为力！”  
“他在我身体里，那是我的工作，”Stiles舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，“但是你也有你的工作，”他握住Scott，在手臂上施加了一点力气，让Scott靠近自己。  
“如果你可以，你可以为我做一些事情。”  
“我什么事情都愿意为你做，”Scott无法祈求别的，他只祈求Stiles能幸福安好，他觉得那是Stiles应得的。  
“陪我去床上，抱着我，我才能入睡。我和Thomas都需要你，这是你现在可以做的。”  
Scott闭上眼深吸一口气，他无法拒绝，他无法做出或者说出让Stiles更痛苦的决定。他知道Stiles的肉体正在挣扎中，而他知道如果真的有最后一刻，他便会遵从Stiles的意思咬下去。  
当他再次睁开眼，这个思想已经烙印在他脑内。他俯下身在Stiles头顶深沉而快速的吻了一下，将爱人横抱起来。  
他们一起躺入床上。为了不让鼓起的腹部給身体带来负担，Stiles偏向右侧倾斜着躺下，Scott从后方抱住了他。Scott手小心地放在Stiles侧腹上，持续为他吸收痛苦，他鼻子贴在Stiles脑后的头发上，把温热的呼吸一点点传送过去，给予安慰。  
Stiles听着后面的呼吸声，在被窝里握住Scott放在腹部的手，一起环抱着尚在腹中的他们的孩子。腹部还在抽痛，但是Stiles在Scott怀中还是终于小睡过去。Scott无法入睡，可是他愿意闭眼感受手心里细微的蠕动。  
“I love you，I love you so much…”他一次次在Stiles身后低语重复，希望能流入Stiles梦里让梦境都美好起来。


	4. Defan：如果狗把你儿子惹急了，别担心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon带着小Newt去公园玩的片段

带着五岁的Newt在公园里玩了一下午的Damon最近很享受这样休闲的日子。太阳即将下山，晚霞拖出来的色彩把公园染成橘红色。公园里的人依旧很多，家庭外出的身影也不少，但是这个点很多人都开始回家准备晚饭了。  
Newt身上穿着天蓝色的外套，衣服的帽子被Damon扣在了他柔软的金色头发上。他穿着棕色的小皮靴，不停的在地上收集着自认为很好看的落叶往Damon手里塞。当Damon发现自己手里的叶子已经攥成了一把后，他在儿子转过身时默默放到了一侧空位上，当然并不打算带回家。  
玩累的Newt跑回Damon的怀里皱褶小眉头哭诉他饿了，Damon只能决定打电话回去给Stefan催促晚饭。好在手机在他正要按键时响起，Stefan的名字出现在了手机屏幕上。真是恰到好处的时机，他们可以回家用餐。  
当Damon要抬头叫Newt的时候，发现小男孩已经找到了新目标，一只不知道那里跑来的吉娃娃。  
一只小狗，一只小吸血鬼，相互瞪着大眼睛。  
《Damon？》电话那头的Stefan突然因为Damon的安静而奇怪。  
“看来Newt有了新朋友，一只长得奇丑无比的吉娃娃，”Damon对着电话咕哝着起身走去儿子身边。  
此时Newt俯下身子，想要小心蹭上前伸手去捉那只吉娃娃...也许他只是想摸摸看或者抱一下，但是显然他错误的姿势把吉娃娃吓坏了。吉娃娃压低身子露出牙齿，喉咙发出一小串咕噜。这让Newt受惊的缩了缩脖子，他明显感觉到了吉娃娃发出来的敌意。下一秒Newt心里燃起不甘和不开心的小火苗，这点简单的小情绪就让他决定给眼前的小狗一点颜色瞧瞧。他大大的眼睛里也发出来生气的信息，尽可能在他的脸上显示出来威猛（自认为）的样子，狠狠瞪了回去。  
“哇哦——”Damon看出来不对劲，简单的感叹传给电话那头的爱人表示这边又长戏，虽然不值得进行。眼前这场小小的互瞪看起来如此可爱，也蠢蠢的。  
吉娃娃尖锐的叫声突然威吓般响起，对着前方的Newt跳前一步。与此同时，Newt眼睛瞬间变成了黑色，本质让他张嘴咧出来还为发育完全的小尖牙，发出完全不看场合的叫声扑了上去。  
但是Newt没扑成功，因为就在他刚露出牙齿的时候Damon已经一步上前用手一把将他从地上抄了起来夹入臂弯里，拖住他小小的身体让其趴在肩头。  
“好了，好了，小脾气先生，”Damon哄着，用搂着儿子的那只手拍了拍对方的后背，顺着对方的衣服安抚。一边苦笑一边迈步往家走，“那不是你的晚餐。”  
吉娃娃往前跑了几步，尖锐的叫声不断。而趴在Damon肩头的Newt也不甘示弱的如同一只小狗一眼，他依旧趴在附近肩上越过父亲的肩头对着被他们抛在身后的吉娃娃不停露出来牙齿，做出来来回咬的动作，喉咙里警告一样的发出小孩子闹脾气的哇哇声。  
这让Damon翻了一个白眼，却还是忍不住笑着不停拍着儿子后背让他安静些，真的和吉娃娃一样吵闹。但是看到儿子难得显露出来的小脾气和吸血鬼样子，让Damon还蛮吃惊好奇。  
《Newt发生了什么吗？》Stefan无法想象这边的情况，声音有点担心。  
“他没发生什么，只是差点把别人家的狗吸成了一条狗肉干。”Damon口气轻松的安抚到。终于那只吉娃娃放弃了，虽然小Newt显然并不解气，他依旧咧着嘴露出来尖牙，鼻子里发出如同幼兽一样的咕噜声，对着刚才吉娃娃在的地方念念不忘的盯着。  
《他很饿？》Stefan在电话那头发出来了几声轻笑。  
“不，”Damon步伐慵懒的扛着小家伙步出公园，显然肩头的小家伙如果不用手抱着，也许还会扑回去找那条狗。  
“他和他的新朋友绝交了。”  
《他讨厌那只狗。》  
“他只是有点咱们家的小脾气而已，我们的儿子，”Damon侧头看着趴在他肩头对他身后望着不放的小吸血鬼，用这句话作为结尾满意的挂了电话。


	5. Defan：教程一点也不温柔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvatore家日常段子

当Stefan从外面回来时，他看到Damon横躺着占据了整个沙发长椅，舒服的用一只手垫在后面的靠垫上让自己的头部抬高，另一只手摆弄着手机信息。  
而在他肚子上，他们年幼的儿子整个趴在Damon的上面，看起来就像一个长度不够的人体小毛毯。他金色的头发在Damon黑色的衬衫上极其明显，浓密的长睫毛低垂下面遮挡住熟睡的熟练，而因为趴着的关系他的一侧小脸被压着让嫣红的嘴巴微微撅起。  
“暮光之城男主爱德华成为了近年来无数少男少女心中的男神，更让无数少女为之疯狂梦想自己变成美貌永垂不朽的吸血鬼，”Damon一字一句把手机上看的新闻题目念了出来，回头对上Stefan不想发表评论的脸。  
Damon还是故意乐在其中，一脸无法认同扫过手机屏幕随后再次把目光投向弟弟，“那么多女孩子想成为吸血鬼，那为什么在被我咬了以后她们一点也不开心？”  
“因为幻想和现实的差距总是很大。”  
“难道是因为我脸长得不像爱德华？”Damon这话让Stefan翻了个白眼。Damon目送Stefan走入客厅，将他们的车钥匙轻声放在了茶桌上，“他的皮肤在阳光下可以闪闪发光，就和水晶一样。哦，如果我有这样的皮肤，是不是可以割下来卖钱？”  
“如果你有这样的皮肤，我会帮你割下来卖钱，”Stefan勉强附和对方，抬起眉毛压低声音一字一句说。  
“You are so sweet，”Damon不失言笑的给了对方一个白眼，无视了Stefan喉咙里发出来的低笑。他甩了甩手故意对Stefan做出来驱赶的动作让对方不要开玩笑，但是他动作幅度很小为了不弄醒身上的孩子。  
“他已经睡了很久，最近他很嗜睡，”Stefan站在沙发边上低头看着趴在Damon身上的男孩，Newt身上的蓝色的小夹克是这次回家新买的。Newt没有被对话吵醒，他总是容易睡的很沉。  
Damon把手机搁在胸口，抬手很小心的罩在男孩柔软的金发上，轻轻揉了揉Newt，“我们从来没经历过这种成长，这是你和我创造的奇迹。这也许是他成长的一部分，不过我们目前为止解释不清的东西还是太多。”  
“是不是该去找人问问？”Stefan开始有点担心，他蹲下来用手指很小心的把Newt脸侧的头发拨开，观察Newt的情况可是并没看到任何不好的迹象。  
“他目前为止都很正常，”Damon抬手握住了Stefan的手指，让对方把注意力移到自己身上。目光里给予了Stefan安慰，他用深沉平缓的语气劝阻，“我们先看看情况。”  
Stefan沉默了下去，目光在自己家人上来回飘移不动，随后他便点了点头。但是至少他不能让Newt继续睡下去了，这些日子Newt几乎有一半的时间都在睡觉，只要安静下来，他便很快入睡，但是并不虚弱。  
“Hey，Baby，wake up，”Stefan手擦过Newt细嫩的肌肤，指尖插入发丝，揉了揉对方的的小脑袋，尝试把对方唤醒。Newt在他的抚摸下动了动眼皮，那双送色的眼睛在浓密的睫毛下微微露了出来。但是他只是给了父亲一声细微的哼响，随后很快闭回眼睛。  
“小懒虫，你不能睡一天，”Damon用手掌揉搓了一下Newt的后背，将他晃了起来。小家伙不满的在他身上扭动，把脸擦入Damn的衬衫上让自己被睡意困住的脑袋挣扎出来。  
“我没有睡一天，是你们昨晚的叫声弄的我昨晚没能睡好，”Newt嘟着嘴给予了一个小小不满的目光，但是更多的是他目光中的好奇，“你们昨晚在做什么？”  
“我们….”Stefan和Damon很快回忆起来昨晚的情况，当他们哄着Newt先睡下以后，两个人喝酒聊天之余自然少不了调情。随后昨晚的床上活动的确不怎么和平，Damon咬了Stefan好几口，而这让Stefan情不自禁的享受在快感里叫出来。  
Stefan转身坐在了地毯上，靠在沙发边缘，头垫在Damon腰侧。这样他角度更好的可以抬头看到Newt，而Newt刚好可以用手玩弄Stefan的头发。Stefan没有避开儿子的手指，只是他需要面对那双遗传了他特征的眼睛发出来的无数疑问。他和Damon同时看向对方，眼色询问对方如何正面回答这个问题。  
“我们在床上玩一些大人的事情，”Damon先开口，“虽然不能说是’好玩’，更多是’兴奋’。”  
“为什么不让我加入？”Newt明显有点小失望。他水汪汪的眼睛里表现出来的不开心，让他好像一只失落的小狗般趴在Damon身上抬眼望着父亲，这让Damon把话卡在了嗓子眼。  
“这件事需要你长大以后才能玩，”Stefan接过话，引来Damon瞪大眼睛的吃惊表情。其实是因为Damon本来以为Stefan不会让他说的这么直白所以他才会避开，想不到反而是Stefan先说出口。  
“是的，这是限制年龄的。就好像水果会有季节性的一样，你也要看时间，”Damon赶忙应付几句，虽然Stefan表示自己的哥哥用的比喻太糟糕。  
要说Salvatore兄弟的变化那就是，自从有了Newt以后他们发觉自己一些地方变得和普通家长一样，想当年他们是可以风光好几夜的人。  
“那是怎么样的游戏？”Newt并不明白，只是他很好奇。  
“两个人的游戏，”Damon干巴巴的选择了一个词语，避开Stefan责难的目光，”一些人也喜欢三个人或者更多人——啊哦！“他还没说完，Stefan就狠狠捏了他手一把，差点捏断了，这让Damon从沙发上惨叫着弹起上半身，Newt撑起身子奇怪的看着父亲们。  
“两个人可以做的事情很多，”Stefan伸出手，用指尖够了够儿子的脸，Newt才再次趴会了Damon身上，好把脸凑近Stefan。  
“比如说…..接吻？”Newt眨着眼睛，这差点让他的家长们咳血。  
“谁告诉你的？不要和我说你学校里有人这样和你玩，”Damon瞬间一脸严肃起来。  
图突然严肃起来的父亲让Newt有点退缩，他缩了缩脖子一脸担心的来回看着父亲。Stefan缓和了一下他的表情给了儿子一个鼓励催促的表情。Newt舔了舔他的嘴唇，声音变小了很多，“Klaus叔叔说的，说长大以后大家都会这样玩。”  
“我们真不应该把他送过去，”Damon随口咕哝一句，可是Stefan没有发表意见。  
“那时候最好不要’玩’，要认真，”Stefan转换了语调，他语重心长。自然一侧的Damon差点翻了个白眼，不过还是忍了下来，最好不要现在扯他们的历史。Stefan抬手搂住Newt的脖子，看对方半懂不懂的点点头后笑着顶住了彼此的额头。  
“你们昨晚也在接吻么？”Newt小小声地询问。  
“你知道接吻是什么意思吗？”Stefan询问。  
“两个人的嘴巴贴在一起，我电视见过别人这么做。你们也会这样做吗？”这一串的对话让Salvatore兄弟俩目瞪口呆，这句话错误的地方和正确的地方都太过于微妙，以至于他们不知道从何纠正。主要是他们怀疑在英国Newt都看了一些什么，而且他描述的更多是动作，并不代表什么重要的意思。  
“这个是我们玩的一部分，小小部分，”Damon坏笑的垂下手滑落沙发伸向爱人，Stefan握住他的手让彼此十指相交。其实Damon介于Newt说的内容，觉得也不需要继续扯下去，因为迟早还是要被问到。  
Damon低头对着Stefan眨了眨眼睛，继续告诉儿子，“但是他大部分时间都不喜欢我亲嘴巴，他喜欢我亲他其他地方。”  
“Oh，Shut up！Damon！”Stefan不满的叫出来打断对方，一把甩开了对方的手，看着Damon仰头大笑，害的他又打了一下Damon的大腿。  
Newt似乎因为两个人的大笑而很好奇，他撑起脑袋，双手交叉搭载Damon胸口，来回的看着父亲们的互动。当然他不会注意到Stefan的害羞和尴尬，而Damon似乎对这个表现很满意。Newt歪着小脑袋，“那么你们现在可以做给我看吗？”  
Damon，“可以！”  
Stefan，“不！”  
两个人同时出声却给了不一样的答案，Stefan皱着眉头瞪向Damon，Damon却对了一口型表示Newt迟早也会知道，再说只是亲吻这个并不会有更进一步展示。这让Stefan很无奈，他眯起来眼睛打量了一番Damon，确认对方眼里的认真。  
“Come on Stefan，除了嘴巴，你希望我亲别的地方吗？”  
“我一点也不希望。”  
“我连舌吻都不会给他看，”Damon 发誓。  
“我可以看吗？”被快速的对话弄晕的小男孩，再次重申了自己的问题，这让他的父亲们同时转向了他。虽然Newt觉得怪怪的，可是他还是小小声又问了一遍，“我可以…看吗？”  
“我们的第一课总是很温柔，”Damon嘴角含笑的拉过Stefan，这让Stefan不得不站起身来。但是Stefan不再反抗，他决定试一试也无妨，只是Damon在这个事情上的誓言总是好似玩笑。  
在Stefan起身期间，Damon顺势给了Newt挤了个眼睛，这让金发男孩为他被妥协而开心的笑起来。Newt缩起身子，不由自主的用双手捂住了嘴巴，掩饰自己兴奋的笑容。因为他听说过这种事情，所以在他脑在理这是一件很害羞的过程。  
“Oh，他知道得太多了，”Stefan看儿子的样子也知道大概Klaus给他看过什么，这让这位父亲不禁连连叹气。  
“我们可以以后找Klaus算账，但是我现在嘴巴等不下去了。”Damon故意调戏的最起嘴巴。  
“Damon你安静一下…！”Stefan低头在沙发上躺着人的嘴巴上按上一吻。  
这个吻很快很轻，碰了一下就结束了。  
“Hey，他根本没看清！”Damon抗议，Stefan给了他一个“得了吧”的表情，可是Damon不放弃，“不信你可以问问我们的儿子。”  
当然Stefan才不会特意问Newt这种事情，只是Newt棕色的大眼睛还是很期待的盯着他俩。Stefan转了转眼睛，他舔了一下自己的嘴唇，最后再次亲了上去。  
这次时间延长了一点，但也只是碰在上面的时间加长了一会。  
“可以了吧？”他分开彼此的双唇以后咬牙切齿的询问。  
可还不等Stefan抬起身，Damon一把按住了Stefan的头将彼此的嘴按在一起。Stefan发出来挣扎的声响，身子不稳让他一把抓住沙发背，另一只手撑在Damon 肩头。可是Stefan最后却忍不住笑出来，Damon为他的反应满意的笑起来，可是即使他们早就失去了亲吻的状态，但Damon还是不撒手的让Stefan的嘴唇不离开自己。  
Stefan抬起抓着沙发背的手捂在了Newt的眼睛上，Newt被气氛带后咯咯笑着抓着Stefan的手要从下面挣脱继续看，可是Stefan持续给予遮挡。  
另一方面，Damon吮吸过Stefan的嘴唇，趁着对方笑起来是入侵了进去，舌头纠缠在了一起。他还故意挑逗Stefan发出水声，鼻子里享受的喘息，只为了让Stefan尴尬。下一刻Newt分开父亲的手指看过去，发出来一生短小的感叹，大眼睛弯成了月牙。  
接着金发的孩子就被Damon推下了身子，他小小的身体掉在了父亲和沙发背之间。Damon一边抓着爱人不放的吻上去，一边抬手完全盖住了儿子的小眼睛讲他塞回沙发上，感受小孩子在自己怀抱缝隙中挣扎扭动的小动作。不过Newt并没有生气反而因为之前看到了父亲们的热吻的场面而发出来了一阵淘气的小抱怨，持续决定挣脱父亲的遮挡。  
这个不怎么拉开窗帘，或者拉开窗帘也依旧阴暗的大宅里，Salvatore一家今日气氛却相当欢快。


	6. Defan：躺下的空间，容下三个人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvatore家日常片段

Stefan靠在叠在一起的枕头靠垫上，让自己找到最舒服的姿势躺在床中央。枕头堆放起来形成阶梯的形状，呈现给了他一个舒服的斜坡。  
身为吸血鬼的他并不需要特意开很大的灯，只是把台灯弄得昏暗。他一只手握着本软皮薄书，将其抵在曲膝支在床上的膝盖上，只用一只手指翻着书页。  
那很书很薄很小，被他的手捏的有点变形。这个房间里唯一的电子钟也发不出来一点声音，这让他很快分辨出来走廊里Damon靠近的声响。  
“Stefan，你有没有——”Damon那没什么干劲的声音很快随着他的身影出现在门口，他慵懒的样子就和他抬手依靠在门上的姿势一样让人觉得不正经。  
不过Damon没说完的话纯属是他被眼前的场景而停止了，只见Stefan用捏着书的那只手贴近嘴唇，竖起手指给了他一个安静的收拾。  
“——看到….Newt，”Damon轻声对了一个口型把他卡在喉咙里的句子说完，与此同时他也找到了儿子。  
只见年幼的Newt躺在Stefan的一侧，在Stefan另一只手呈现出来的怀抱里将他瘦小的身子紧紧贴在父亲身上。他闭着眼熟睡着，浓密的睫毛即使在这个距离也能清晰的感觉到。他枕在最下层露出来的枕头上，将脸颊蹭在Stefan的身侧，上面的小手抓着父亲的紧身背心不放。  
“原来你在这里，”Damon露出他习惯的挑逗笑容，但是却饱含着溺爱和开心。轻声咕哝着他放慢脚步步入房间来到床边，低身迎上Stefan抬起的脸，在其唇上落下一吻。  
Stefan安静的没说一句话，也没移动抱着儿子的手臂，不想惊动Newt的睡眠。  
从Damon的角度看过去，Newt就像一个小小的考拉，用自己娇小的身体尽可能的抱紧Stefan，他的手在Stefan的背心上弄出来了褶皱，弯起来的一条腿膝盖搭在Stefan的侧挎上，头顶恰到好处的窝在父亲的臂窝中，看起来很舒服也很安全。  
“你们在这里竟然除去了我？”Damon故意挑眉抱怨着把目光投向了爱人，Stefan给了他一个才不在乎的表情，弄的Damon无奈的苦苦摇头。Damon伸出手指把Newt额前的金色软毛拨弄到一侧，随后不用Stefan邀请他就加入其中，拉扯出来一个枕头躺在了Stefan的另一侧。  
很显然Stefan看着书的手妨碍到了Damon，而且他不说话让Damon很无聊。于是Damon枕着自己的手臂抬手夺走了书本，弄的Stefan一脸不可思议的瞪向他。  
说实话，作为哥哥，Damon没少捉弄Stefan，尤其他们小时候。所以他一脸坦然的无视了对方瞪来的目光，笑嘻嘻的读了第一页。  
“不是吧，babe？何时你开始读这种不切合实际的幻想诗集了？”  
“你又不知道这么多年里我读过多少本诗集。”  
“那这本一定是你读过里最糟糕的诗集。”  
“我曾经在你的书架上看到不少比这个糟糕的。”  
“我想你一定可以把莎士比亚的作品倒背如流，”Damon不感兴趣的合上书，但是他却不还给Stefan而是将其丢在了桌子上。  
Stefan看着被甩在床头柜上的书，不禁翻了白眼一脸“你要怎样”的表情望向自己的爱人。“我的确可以倒背如流，如果你想听的话。”  
“得了吧，我会睡过去，”Damon讽刺的打断Stefan，随后他正经的转移到主话题上，“明天Newt就要回英国了，你不会让我提醒你今晚Klaus来吧？”Damon一脸他不是爱玩笑的严肃表情，但是严肃这一点他是装的。  
“我以为你会准备好晚饭材料，”Stefan用空出来的手腕向手支在靠垫上，恰好可以用垂下来的手腕拨弄起来Damon的头发，这让Damon觉得很舒服。  
“你让我给他们坐pancake么？又不是早饭。”  
“我知道你还会做别的。”  
“我以为你会想大显身手！”  
“但不是对Klaus，”Stefan口气淡淡的咕哝，这让Damon翻了个白眼。他们彼此对Klaus的关系都不算友好，但是却又隔着Newt这层关系，这让他们双方彼此之间很暧昧。  
暂时的沉默让房间恢复安静，而两个人都没决定如何面对这个晚上。  
“Dad…？”稚嫩的声音在睡意里含糊传来，这让Salvatore家的兄弟两个人同时看向儿子，眼神和表情瞬间柔和下来。“我真的必须明天走么？”长长的睫毛眨动着，下面那双大眼睛带着一点渴望的看着对面的Damon，接着又蹭着Stefan的胸口抬起脸看着另一位父亲。  
“一有时间我们还是可以见面的，”Stefan用搂着儿子的那只手小心翼翼的挑动了一下他的金发。  
“但是时间很长…”Newt虽然平时很听话，可是他还是会不满的撅起来嘴巴，但很多时候即使这样他还是很快就妥协父亲们的商议。  
“我们可以每半年见一次，”Damon用手托起自己的头撑起上半身好看清楚Newt的样子。但是这样说儿子肯定失望，所以他补充了一句，“或者每三个月。”  
“每个星期？”Newt跳起来，他小小的身子探出去，横趴在Stefan的肚子上，希望被妥协。  
Stefan并不介意儿子这样做，反正在他肚子里也不是一天两天的事了，他只是揉着对方柔软的发丝。Damon为难的给了儿子一个苦恼的表情，“每个星期是不可能了，但是我们可以每三个月…”  
“每两个月，”Stefan修改到。Damon觉得这个实在是太不可能，他们的事情未处理完，根本腾不出来这么多时间。于是Damon趁Newt低头撅嘴巴的时候抬头给了Stefan一个“三个月！”的口型，但是Stefan只是挑了眉毛告诉他不要让Newt太失望。  
“我希望我下个月就能见到你们，”Newt小小声的咕哝，他趴在父亲肚子上，低头不安的摆弄手指。他的口音现在已经开始有些随Klaus，这是让Salvatore兄弟伤感的地方。  
“我们会很快的，但不是下个月。我真的很抱歉，”Damon柔声低语安慰小小的男孩，他呵护的用手掌托住Newt的脸色，凑近吻住了儿子的头顶。  
Newt很乖巧的点了点头，虽然他的大眼睛里还是有点小失望，这让Damon忍不住隐藏起来自己的懊悔故意揉乱了儿子的头发。  
“你要吃什么？”Stefan开口询问，一边給Newt打理好头发。  
“我不想吃上次的那个鸡肉，”Newt天真的发表意见。  
Stefan快速侧头坏笑着给了Damon一个嘲笑的表情，因为上次那个鸡是Damon的杰作。当然这不是因为Damon不会做饭，只是他那次出现了失误。  
Damon一脸他不是故意的表情对爱人讽刺的脸做出来反抗“我不会再那么做了，好吧？”  
“我想吃羊排，”Newt找到了好点子，他水汪汪的眼睛里恢复了光彩。  
“看来是你大显身手的时候，”Damon抛给了Stefan眼神，一脸他也很期待的样子。  
Stefan拉过Damon，用一个吻代表了他的答应。然后把一个小孩子一个大孩子赶下了床，带着他们脱离了床的困倦，走去了厨房的方向。虽然后来他从厨房完后，看到Damon懒散的靠在沙发上喝着威士忌，而Newt则枕着Damon的大腿横躺在沙发上看着漫画。  
“你能不能一会喝？”Stefan依着门框抱着双臂，懒得伸手便用小拇指指了指Damon手里的杯子。但是他们家并不是会阻止对方饭前喝酒的类型，理由另有其他，“你知道那瓶多贵吗？给我留着。”  
“我才喝了一杯！”Damon抗议着，使劲把酒往嘴边送，“你的杯子我都给你准备好了，”虽然Stefan很担心他做完饭那个瓶子就空了一半。  
“Newt，你已经躺了半天了，”Stefan走过去拿走了漫画，这让金发小男孩目光追着漫画把脑袋抬了起来。  
但Damon很快把儿子的脑袋按回了自己腿上，“你让他多躺一下世界会爆炸么？”他吐槽着，顺手把酒杯递给了Stefan介词安抚弟弟。  
Stefan接过杯子喝了一口，却不吃这一套，“那么他可以躺着，你过来厨房帮忙。”Stefan不给Damon留余地的把酒喝空，无视了对方抱怨的样子，赶着他去了厨房。  
望着家长们在厨房里传来的斗嘴，Newt偷偷拉过来漫画霸占了整张沙发的躺在那里打算读到最后一页。


	7. Sciles：非要一起睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小Thomas非要和爸爸们一起睡的片段

Hale家在最开始的时候还是租的学生公寓，两个卧室的分配在于其分明的大小差异。Scott和Stiles自然选择了大卧室，他们宁愿一起睡在一张双人床上也愿意把一整个小房间都送给Thomas做他自己的小空间。  
6岁的Thomas喜欢在自己房间里装满了男孩子的东西，他总是希望自己可以在心上的幼儿园里尽快找到话题交到朋友。不过因为Stiles不主张他老买玩具，所以其实Thomas的玩具并不算多。  
然而他房间大部分都被生日时祖父Derek送的全套二战小兵占据，当打开Thomas的房门就会让人感觉这里宛如一个军营。可笑的是第二年生日的时候祖父Peter竟然故意送了他全套的十字军小人模型，这无非壮大了Thomas的军队。  
自然每次悲剧的必然是打扫房间的Stiles。不光要一个个把小人取下来打扫后放回去，并且他还要拼命的去数哪个阵营里的人是不是缺了，如果缺了人他就需要思考如何应付 Thomas生气小爪子的报复。  
为了不在学生里发生误会，Stiles只有周末才把四岁的Liam接回家，而工作日都寄放给Derek和Peter照顾，幼儿园也选了距离Hale家大宅最近的。  
每天Stiles要先送Thomas去他们高中边上的小学，然后才再去橄榄球队和Scott汇合。  
今日又是周日的晚上，Stiles照例开车把Liam送去Hale家。当他回家后他发现Scott正在他们房间的床上陪Thomas玩iPad。  
“Dad！你不能去吃那个东西，那样会掉血的！”Thomas盯着Scott手里的屏幕发出抱怨，用手拍打了一下被子。  
“Oh…sorry，”Scott忍住笑苦恼的对儿子道歉，“我不知道那个东西是什么，”他左右晃着手臂快速操作着游戏里的人物。  
Thomas因为太过于专注屏幕恨不得把整个小脸探到屏幕上方，这使得他明显遮挡住了Scott的视线。可是Scott总是不会着急生气，他手里拿着平板快速侧身移出儿子的脑袋范围外，险险避开一个对着角色滚过来的大球，“坐好了，儿子。”  
“Sorry，”Thomas一边因为刚才那一个躲闪而对父亲露出钦佩的目光，一边快速跪直了身子贴在父亲身旁目不转睛的盯着屏幕。  
接着两个人都倒吸一口气，默契的发出一阵惊恐呼声。只见Scott快速抖动iPad让角色躲过突然袭来的危机，可是后面两个人的叹气和垂下的手表示他们失败了。  
Scott抬起头对上抱着双臂倚在门口注视他们的Stiles，他苦笑着摇摇头对爱人打了一个招呼，而Stiles只是扬起眉毛撅嘴表现出无奈的神情。另一侧他们的儿子可怜兮兮的瞥了一眼Stiles，接着软趴趴的瘫向Scott放着iPad  
大腿，一边赖在父亲腿上一边捧着屏幕失望的看着死掉的角色。  
“已经是第六次了，为什么今天过不去这一关！”Thomas甩出小脾气用手晃着屏幕，但是为了确保iPad安全所以在他刚晃时就被Scott一把从手里抢了过去。空气里此刻散发出一点Thomas不甘心的信息素，感觉就像是小辣椒炒过的墨西哥豆子。  
Scott抬手微微蹙起眉头怜爱的揉了揉儿子深棕色的头发，用低沉柔和的声音安慰，“抱歉我并没有玩的那么好，我想Stiles可以帮你过去。”  
“Wow，no，”Stiles听到后瞬间离开门框抬起手做出来拒绝的手势，“要玩也是明天，现在你该睡觉了，”他抛给Thomas认真的眼神。  
Thomas顿时向Scott投去了求助的目光，可是他更多的是尽可能自己争取，因此他快速爬向床边抬头如同一只可怜的小狗似的看向Stiles，“我可以和你们睡吗？”  
“Tom，你有自己的房间，”Stiles抱起上臂似乎不想争辩的缓缓踱步到床边，“你早就不需要和我们一起睡了。”  
“可是我也会想你们，”Thomas跪坐在那里露出很乖巧的样子恳求。然后他顿了一下，确认Stiles允许他继续说下去，“而且…我想把上次的故事听完…关于你们以前的故事，”他回头很小心的瞥了一眼悠闲在床头的Scott。  
Stiles越过儿子看向自己的丈夫，Scott无辜的耸肩，毕竟他提起的那些故事总是对Thomas有着无穷吸引力。不过如果要讲，他一定会被Thomas缠上一天。Stiles提醒Scott还是不要在临睡觉前讲给Thomas听，显然Scott磨不过儿子的请求还是讲了出来，但是当他发现Thomas越来越兴奋时他赶紧把iPad丢了过去。随后等他去完洗手间回来发现儿子求他帮通关时Scott本以为没事了，却没想到现在失去游戏的Thomas思路又跑回之前的故事里。  
Stiles和儿子对视了一会之后，随后果断拒绝。Thomas瞬间就和开了开关一样调头就往床里逃，而Stiles一个箭步上去捉住了小家伙的腰将他拖了出来。  
Thomas发出小动物般的呜咽，求助似的揪住被子不放，就好像被子是他唯一的救命稻草。Stiles二话不说扛起Thomas到肩上就往屋外走，而死命攥着被子的Thomas硬生生把真个被子从床上拖出来去。这画面使得Scott想到电视上节目里提到的蝌蚪，小蝌蚪在暴雨和急流中只能无助的抓着溪中的石块，然而还是被冲走的可怜画面。  
但是Scott只是好笑的看着这个画面，完全没有出手帮忙的意思。Thomas挣扎的在Stiles肩上咬着被子发泄。  
所以最后Scott看到的画面就是，Stiles不光抱着儿子还身后拖着一整张被子消失在了门后。  
过了一会Stiles抱着被子回来，看来他成功把Thomas送回了被窝。Scott下了床走去客厅，说去给Stiles泡一杯安眠的茶。因为Stiles照顾的事情最多，所以泡茶成为了Scott每天会为Stiles做的。  
“其实我找到了一个出租的两层公寓，”当Scott听到Stiles走出来后他回头对恋人讲到。  
Stiles略微吃惊，因为Stiles一直都在想着搬出这里，但是没想到这次反而是Scott先一步做出来行动。他略带钦佩的扬起眉头，再次抱起双臂选择靠墙等待对方继续说下去。  
Scott得意的点头，温柔的欣赏恋人的表情。他上前把杯子递给了Stiles，“在波肯街那边，那里也有很多学生租房，而我今早发现一波人搬出去，而这时千载难逢的机会！”  
Stiles鼻子里发出来了一声带着赞许的含糊，他举起杯子吹气抿上几口，用眼神表示他希望得到更多信息。  
“那个地方位置更加居中，”Scott也学着对方的样子环上双臂，棕色的的眼睛发出兴奋而认真的光，“不管是我们学校还是Liam的幼儿园很方便，而且空间又大，我们可以把Liam接回来一起住！”  
Stiles扬起一边嘴角哼笑出来，不过是开心的表现，“你比以前干事快多了，Scotty，”他开玩笑的扬起声调，“脑子比以前灵活。”  
“我知道我计划一直很糟糕，需要你，但是我也是可以帮到你的，”Scott和对方相望，随后快速凑近啄了一下Stiles的嘴唇。  
“你保护我们。我们的pack，我们的family，”Stiles侧头舒气的同时轻微的点了点头表示他不想被否定。他很快感觉到又一个吻啄落在唇边作为感激，然后Stiles不在单方面接受，他快速回应了上去。  
“My Alpha…”Stiles在彼此唇分离的那瞬间如同喘息似的吐露出这句话，他蜜糖色的眼睛深刻的注视到挚爱的双瞳中。  
Scott取过Stiles喝过几口的茶杯随后放在了一边的书柜上方，然后用彼此贴合的胸口将恋人压入墙面，“I’m your Alpha。”  
他的手覆盖到Stiles修长骨节分明的手上，手指如蛇般的萦绕上去勾入对方的指缝。多年的相处让Stiles早就知道Scott喜欢怎么进展，他手侧擦过对方的掌心转换方向，手指从Scott的指根滑向指尖，在舒展开后相互握在一起。  
感受到恋人握住自己的力度后，Scott就好像得到了许可，他将自己心中的欢喜完全展露出来。他握紧后方后瞬间抬手将对方扣入墙面，借此把Stiles完全锁入自己身前，接着热切的把吻镶进对方脖颈之中。  
作为彼此的mate，他们的气味已经差不多中合，相互扩散到灵敏的五官。高昂和渴求的信息素如同潮水一样把他们包裹淹没，这份刺激让热流窜过Stiles的身体，使得他控制不了的侧头含上Scott的耳尖。在Scott因为此举主动的亲昵而发出感慨时，牙齿的摩擦也传达给Stiles带来一阵不小的电流以至于他轻叫出声。  
Scott从喉咙里满意的滚落出一阵欢喜的笑意，舌头伴随着吮吸在Stiles下巴的轮廓上留下气息。接着彼此舌头纠缠在一起，Stiles毫不犹豫的迎合上去，缠住Scott将其空气吸入口中。  
“你调情的方法越来越野蛮了，”Stiles苦笑的感慨出声，随后他用力抬起手将Scott压上自己的力度从墙面抽离。他反握上前把Scott推离出去，紧随其后借着指部交缠的牵动让自己跨步上前靠入对方怀中含入唇间。  
“我只是发挥野性，”Scott纯属享受那份完全凭借感觉而给予彼此的快感，他喜欢Stiles的味道，倾听那份心跳和感受那分热度。“你才是越来越野蛮了。”Scott被Stiles的拥吻弄的后退几步，可是他却很开心得到这般回应。  
“这叫主动，”Stiles翻了一个白眼，随后一把松开对方绕去其身后，想都不想跳上了Scott的背。  
Scott发出一阵惊叹快速勾起Stiles的大腿借助对方的突袭。他被脖子上缠上的手臂和对方的重量坠向后方仰去，好在在他们一起摔入沙发前Scott往前扳回腰板稳住了身体。  
“主动？”Scott咀嚼着这个词。他弓起背将对方稳在背上，向上颠了颠对方的身子寻找到最佳的位置，好在这重量对他来讲也不算困难，“应该是和以前没什么两样。”  
Scott笑着感受到Stiles在自己肩头故意乍舌，他不多反驳的背着恋人运去他们自己的房间。  
但是在进入房间时他们发现被子里有一个小鼓包，小鼓包在他们笑声停止的那一瞬间抖了一下然后便一动不动的宛如是一块小石头。  
Stiles从Scott身上下来，却实在是气不起来，最后只能撇着嘴无奈的叹口气。而Scott眯起眼睛回身给爱人一个请求妥协的神色，用手肘戳了戳对方的手臂无言的要求对方接受自己的提议。  
Stiles默许以后他们一齐悄声的走去床边蹲下，接着他们一起揭开被子瞬间把头伸进被子里故意发出声音吓唬躲在里面的小家伙。  
Thomas显然被吓一跳，他大叫一声的同时又因为被父亲们发现而带出大笑，在被子下面如同一只小老鼠似的后退缩成一团。  
显然小Thomas想要趁父亲们离开房间时溜进来埋伏，并且混入睡觉的行列…他自认为能成功。他觉得厚被子无疑可以让他看起来不显眼，然而并非他想的那样。他躲在里面，看起来就好想床上多了一个小山，论谁都会发现。好在家长们并没有拆穿这件事，他们谁都没提醒儿子事实。  
后来Scott伸手把儿子从被子下刨了出来，然后抛到了床铺上。在小家伙因为被同意一起睡而兴奋在床上举起四肢欢呼时，Scott拉起Stiles二话不说的一同跳去床上，三个人一起倒入被中。  
Stiles压上Thomas，额头顶额头，看着自己的孩子如何在怀中大笑着挣扎，他觉得一起睡也的确值得怀念。最后Stiles抱住Thomas小小的身躯揽入怀中，两个人一并钻入了Scott的臂弯中。  
三个人在不大的双人床上形成了一个小三明治。  
不管长多大，偶尔依旧怀念着那份一起睡的感觉。


	8. Defan：被打断后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小Newt非要和爸爸们睡的片段

Damon猛烈的吻席卷而来，冲击在Stefan的肉体上。从上倒下，从唇到腿，从里到外。  
这一系列湿润柔软的热浪带着兴奋的战栗传遍Stefan每一根神经，几乎将他击晕。在无法停下的热吻中被剥夺空气，使得他的腰软到无法抬起身。  
Stefan胸口向上弓起，对Damon落下的又一个吻咬迎合上去。在对方牙齿划过肌肤带着诱惑咬向锁骨之际，Stefan绷紧双臂手指扣入床单，头顶向后眯起眼深深压入枕头，拉扯的喉咙从深处渗透般感叹出呻吟。  
Damon嘴角在唇部分离之时带出满足和危险的弧度，紧接着不给对方空暇的再次吮吸上去留下他欲望肆虐过的痕迹。他因为Stefan的味道而兴奋的弓起背，性感强壮的脊线随着他亲吻的移动而在有力的躯体内侧浮动，每个动作都牵动他的肌肉配合着Stefan的呼吸。  
他们的躯体彼此配合着对方的节拍，拉离的腹部在下一秒因为压入而贴合，胸口的幅度让低沉的喘息和扬起的呻吟交汇。  
“你，反应很大，”Damon如同黑豹双瞳的眼角线如他心情一样眯起，蓝色的瞳孔里映出爱人因为急速喘息而泛红的面容。  
Stefan在爱人的热吻下一次次从理智的边缘挣扎出，疲累让他露出一丝无力的自嘲，可是不得不说他心情很好。他抬起一条屈起的腿贴向Damon的肩头，随后沉浸在对方尖锐的牙齿带着调戏性的刮过他肌肤单薄紧绷的膝盖刺入触觉的前端。  
“吻就能让你硬，”Damon露出坏笑，抬起手背在Stefan身下的凸起上顺着方向滑过。Stefan立刻在一阵轻微的颤抖下发出隐忍的哼声，他不服输的抬起头瞥了一眼Damon，那双蓝色眼睛带着对Damon挑逗的为难和警告。  
在Damon发出一串打趣的笑声时，Stefan对恋人苦笑的抛去个制止的眼神，但如他所料的没用。  
“想让我进去吗？”Damon抬起手扬起一根手指，顺势在Stefan发硬起来的下体弹了一下。  
瞬间Stefan身体一震绷紧叫出声，随后他略带生气的瞪向自己的哥哥，“别这样，Damon！好好进来。”  
“我进来，”Damon恶作剧的表情眨眨眼。他顺着Stefan的身子爬上去，胸口紧紧擦过Stefan 的腹部，直到彼此下部碰撞压在一起毫无遮拦的紧贴。他感受到Stefan在自己身下兴奋的扭动，对方的手也插入他的腋下绕去背部搂上。  
Damon压低身凑近对方唇边，并将呼吸一齐送入对方唇上细腻紧密的触觉神经里，鼻尖若有若无的擦过，“叫我Husband。”  
“Husband，”只是顿了一秒，Stefan还是决定满足对方的愿望低语出来，他露出一副舒服依靠在枕头上的深色望着上方的脸庞浅浅哼笑一下，“want me？”  
上方那双蓝色的眼睛借着阴影毫不介意的洒下贪婪的目光，在Stefan 沐浴到视线的时候，Damon已经用一只手扣住了Stefan的肩膀让自己的爱人被锁在身下，“I want…”  
Damon张开嘴露出牙齿，决定在对方脖子上狠狠留下自己的痕迹，Stefan在早就看穿丈夫意图的情况下毫不介意的侧头将本来就暴露的颈部更加鲜明的展现在对方面前，他眼角品味着Damon表情上露出的渴望。  
就在Damon咬下去那一刻——  
“Dad…”软软的第三者声音插了进来。  
Damon大脑瞬间把声音和对上号的脸展现在记忆中，使得他一个失身胳膊一软直接摔去了Stefan身上。  
“Newt——？！”Stefan面对让才6岁的儿子看到这一幕而紧张，迅速从床上弹了起来。结果这让他一下子撞到摔下来的Damon，又被拍回了被子上。他发出一阵挫败的呻吟抬起一只手扶住额头。  
不光出糗的Damon这次下巴还狠狠的嗑在了Stefan嘴上，他为这被打断的亲热而表现出明显的不满，他在看不见的角度狠狠翻了一个白眼吊起嘴角宣泄了沮丧的心情。  
可是很显然，不管Damon如何不满或者Stefan如何尴尬，只要是儿子出来叫他们都会瞬间心软恢复父母之心。Damon从Stefan身上滚落，在恋人身边侧起身子越过床看向儿子，而Stefan枕在枕头上看去同时顺便拉起被子把自己和Damon的身子盖上。  
“怎么了，Newt？”Damon和Stefan显然这时候不是下床的时机，他们呆在被子里露出若无其事的表情询问。如果是以前的Damon一定觉得自己不会介意这个情况，小孩子长大该懂的就都懂了。可当他有了Newt以后发现自己似乎并不如此想。  
“我睡不着，”Newt穿着蓝色小熊碎花的睡衣，脚上没蹬着任何鞋子而落脚踩在地板上，显然地板的凉度让他缩起脚趾，尝试脚心离地用脚侧面支撑。  
金发小男孩的头发因为从床上爬出来而有点乱，虽然柔顺的头发很容易塌下去，可是还是翘起来可几根。他因为离开被窝而有点发冷的缩起肩膀，一只手指抓着睡衣扣子中间的交合处，一只手扶着门框稳住身子伸进头。他大大棕色的眼睛带着一点委屈投向自己的父亲们。  
Stefan回头仰视了Damon的表情，而对方则是一副纠结的神情。看来Damon是不知道应该如何安抚Newt，同时也不知道自己怎么在能阻止这件事然后让一切如同没发生般继续完成之前未完的亲热工作。  
Stefan苦恼的撇了撇嘴在被子里踢了Damon一下警告对方不要露出这种脸。接着在Damon抱怨性的低叫了一声时Stefan已经转向儿子，“做噩梦了？”  
“没，”Newt为难的抿起小嘴皱褶眉头摇了摇头。  
看着这个小身躯为难的样子，家长自然心软的不想赶儿子回去。  
Stefan从被子下探出上半身，到床边努力伸手够起被他当初抛下床的T恤准备套上，“你要喝点东西么？我去给你拿。”  
“不用了，谢谢…”Newt堵起的嘴带着泄气的咕哝，他低下头想了一下，最后下定决心般抬起头坚定的询问道，“我今晚可以和你们睡么？”  
Stefan停下手里给衣服翻过来的动作，同时听到了Damon为难的在喉咙里滚动出短促抱怨的咕噜声。可是Damon的眼睛怎么都无法对自己对宝贝儿子露出驱赶的神色，这让他扭曲僵硬的脸形成了一个古怪的样子格外好笑，而他正在努力思考安慰Newt的方法。  
Newt显然注意到Damon的样子，和对方对视了一会后Newt觉得自己可能没有希望了。他压制住感情，懂事的他从来不在这种事上抱怨。因为有了自己房间睡觉，因此Newt觉得随便去别人房间都是很不礼貌的事情，即使是父母。  
于是金发小男孩沮丧的耷拉下脑袋，没有发出一点抱怨的句子。他最后可怜巴巴的望了一下父亲们，然后往门后缩去，昏暗大宅的走廊给他一种恶寒感，“打扰你们，对不起，Good night…”他小小声道歉。  
瞬间自责如同潮水，不对，简直就如同一个大锤子砸向了两个父亲。尤其是Damon，因为刚才那段对视让Newt对他杀伤力太大。Stefan用鼻子叹口气，抿住嘴唇摇摇头觉得应该把小可怜找回来。  
只是在Stefan行动前，Damon已经喊出来了儿子的名字。只见没两秒钟Newt就出现在了门口，他双手扒着门框探出小脑袋，眼睛睁的老大，包含期待。  
Damon避开眼神满脑子责备自己的溺爱程度。他手肘一撑抬起身子拉着被子坐在床上，接着用手拍了一下额头，“有时候我真的很憎恨我们家的基因为何这么好，”他听着Stefan 笑出来的声音望着天花板翻了一个白眼，“太可爱了。”  
这话就如同一个许可令，Stefan回头扬起一侧眉角将睡觉许可信息抛给了儿子。这使得Newt脸上瞬间绽开了花，恢复红晕的脸颊让他看起来就和精致的人偶般。  
Newt冲向用手拍打床铺招呼他的Stefan开心的发出欢呼声。他就和一个小毛绒玩具熊似的扑到了父亲们的怀里。  
Stefan一边发出一声含笑的闷哼接下砸到自己身上的儿子，一边把儿子拉去床里。Damon在儿子冲过来时已经把之前的心情抛去九霄云外，他瞬间无法掩饰的露出宠溺的笑容抬手把Newt如同小猫似的揽向自己那一侧。  
Newt从Stefan身上翻过落到了父亲们的中间，然后因为Damon故意在肚子上瘙痒而闭眼大笑着缩成一小团在父亲们的臂弯里打滚。  
安静后Stefan手臂越出被子抱过Newt温柔宠爱的亲了一下额头，随后拉过自己一半枕头分给对方。  
“我需要先把衣服套上，”Damon发现他们实在没办法躲开Newt的视线，干脆直截了当的出了被窝去拿睡觉用的T恤和短裤。  
“你说的对…”Stefan尴尬的点头，别开目光无视Newt好奇的目光。他够过来裤子拉去被子下尝试套上。  
Newt看看两个穿衣服的人，也知道他们直到刚才为止都没穿东西，不过Newt并不算很明白情况…他只是看到父亲们在亲吻而已，仅此而已。  
所以他尝试做出一个友善的理解和建议，“如果你们喜欢的话，我可以光着睡。”  
“并不是，Newt，”Stefan赶紧阻止要解开扣子的Newt，“这并不是喜好问题。”  
“所以…是需要一起睡觉的…规定？”Newt不解的抿了抿嘴，皱着小眉头很努力的思考，接着小心询问。  
“不，也不是！”Damon回头加重口气掩饰对于这个误会的无语，“我只是和你爸爸在干一些需要脱衣服的事情，但是这件事和睡觉无关，okay？”他给儿子小小施加了一点压力，“好了，把你的小爪子从扣子上移开，我们睡觉。”  
三个人躺下床关了灯，黑暗里听到Newt的小身子在床上寻找舒服姿势的摩擦声。Damon以此从后面抱住Newt让小家伙才安静下来。接着Stefan向儿子贴近，手轻柔小心的抚摸上Newt的腰把儿子护入臂弯，这让Newt舒服的把头蹭进Stefan胸口上闭上眼。  
过了一会，“必须脱衣服的事情是什么？”Newt小声的询问在安静的黑暗中极其清晰。  
父亲们同时深吸一口气，接着无奈似的叹息。  
“就是当你喜欢一个人的时候，你需要…”Stefan讲一半已经找不到词，他烦躁于Damon过于安静的表现，“你需要全心全意的展现出来你自己。”  
“全心全意的展现出来自己？”Damon如同在听笑话似的笑出来，满口讽刺和调侃，“你真会说，Brother。”  
Stefan吧唧了一下嘴蒙混心情，“等你以后就知道了。如果你遇到你喜欢的人，你就会希望展现出来自己的全部，”他给Newt补充完。  
“这是很开心的事？”在Damon又要开口调侃前，Newt声音插入询问。  
Stefan认真的想了想，“要看情况，不过如果你们彼此相爱，那么会是幸福的事。”然后他顺手拉好被子重新在对方小身子上拍了拍，“没有下个问题，睡觉，你本来应该在一小时前就睡着的。”  
Newt和小狗一样发出了咕噜声表示自己投降的不甘，他在父亲们的臂弯下扭动后重拾舒服的位置。随后他不再多说乖乖闭上眼，收起好奇心。  
几分钟后，平稳安静的均匀呼吸包围了这一家三口。


	9. Defan：野餐食物选择？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvatore家要去野餐的准备片段

Damon真的很不懂为什么在这个难得和平的日子里，不是好好在家里喝个酒开个血液party，或者去酒吧电影假期，而是要在大晚上去野餐？  
“你们在做什么？”Damon回到家以后看到Stefan并没有在厨房准备晚饭，而是带着五岁的Newt在洗手台子上准备野餐篮子。  
“你不看也知道，这个是野餐篮子。野餐篮子的作用就是把食物带去野餐的地方。我想我不用解释野餐是什么？你或者更在意菜单？”Stefan在餐厅里放着音乐，心情不错的悠哉回答。  
“我觉得大部分网络解释都应该是，人们在风和日丽的白天，坐在绿色的草地上，望着蓝天，吃着那乏味的火腿三明治，”Damon一脸嫌弃的回想着以前旧年代里黑白电视上那种古老的面包广告，比如金色卷发的女子和水手服男友如何在方格子野餐布上谈情说爱。  
Stefan似乎也猜出来了对方在想什么，无声的笑抖了肩膀。他停下手里的活，抬头对Damon抛过去一个嘲笑的眼神，“我准备的是吞拿鱼三明治。”  
Damon特意睁大眼睛探头瞥了一眼篮子里，接着撇着嘴露出来了一副“还真是”的表情对上Stefan那副得意洋洋的脸，自然Damon决定忽略对方刚才的话。  
“边上是什么？”把买回家的塑料袋放在桌子上，Damon空出来的手拨开篮子边缘滑下去的布，发现里面不止一种三明治。  
“水果三明治！”Newt在看着自己两位父亲对话以后，他完全不懂为什么大人在讨论野餐概念的问题，不过此刻他终于找到机会插话了。“里面有奶油…橘子，香蕉，苹果…葡萄…草莓？”他一边解释给Damon听一边偷偷瞥向Stefan以确保自己记忆力正确。  
Stefan赞扬的点头表示儿子说的没错，随后他转向Damon观察对方的动作。而Damon只是笑看因为身高不够所以努力踮着脚仰着头尝试视线高过台子的儿子， Newt那双巧克力色的棕色大眼睛正渴望的盯着Damon。  
“真可爱，”也不知道Damon是在说水果三明治还是在形容儿子，总之Newt只露出来一个眼睛不停的眨着，煽动的睫毛明显表示他不知道父亲在说什么。  
Damon没有解释，他绕去了Stefan身后从后方搂住弟弟，接着从兜里递给儿子一块巧克力，“给你的，baby。”  
Newt欢呼的接过巧克力的样子和普通孩子别无二致，他捏着巧克力看着上面的图案，虽然他并不知道这个牌子，但还是为父亲带回来的礼物而欣喜不已。  
随后Newt举着巧克力跑去父亲们的身边，抓着Stefan的裤腿，“Dad，我可以把它一起带去野餐吗？”  
Stefan和Damon面面相觑，显然Stefan在犹豫需不需要告诉Newt留到明天。Damon却和爱人正相反，他挤着眼睛尝试告诉爱人给Newt现在吃一点都不是问题。  
“Please…”Newt得不到回答，可怜巴巴的求着父亲。他仰着脸的角度恰到好处的展现出来他的小狗眼神，并且因为踮着脚尝试让巧克力展现在父亲面前，他颠着鞋子让小手跟着来回晃，完全就是一副软软的样子。  
“你还忍心拒绝吗？”Damon收紧手臂贴到Stefan耳边低语，他特意用了甜腻磁性的声线，调戏恋人的同时不忘给予对方调侃。  
Stefan忍住不再儿子面前对Damon翻白眼的行为，只是用鼻子出了一口气。最终他受不了爱人和儿子的撒娇所以心软的苦笑出声。他对着儿子点下头，“可以当甜品。”  
Newt瞬间绽放出来入阳光般的微笑，配上他麦穗般柔软的金发，牛奶巧克力的眼睛，雪白的皮肤和红色的双唇，这让他看起来就和一个小天使似的。当然，他本来就受到父亲们的宠爱，所以现在Stefan一点也不想拒绝他。  
“我可以把它放到篮子里吗？”Newt举着巧克力不放，不过他因为身高和所在位置因此根本看不到篮子在哪里，所以只能拜托Stefan帮忙，“野餐的时候，所有的食物都是从篮子里拿出来的！”Newt还人小鬼大的忙着解释自己行为的合理性。  
“Okay，”Stefan挑起一边眉毛，抿嘴做出来一个微笑的弧度，他勉强接受了这条童真的强制规定。  
就在Stefan抬手摸儿子柔软的金发期间，Damon二话不说的从Newt手里那过巧克力塞进了野餐篮子。接着对为难的Stefan扬了一下眉作为回报，“食物就该从野餐篮子里拿，他说的一点也没错，”随后Damon对乐开了花的Newt眨了个眼睛。  
“我知道了，”Stefan抬起手举到头边做出投降的样子，可是想不到Damon顺势在那一侧的手背上亲了一下，这让Stefan更加没话可说。  
Stefan向后仰去，后背靠在Damon支撑过来的肩膀上，侧头在Damon脸颊上回吻表示回应。接着两个家长同时垂下目光看着呆呆望着他们的Newt，显然小家伙在好奇他们在做什么，这使得Stefan和Damon一起露出来了一副恶作剧的表情，紧接着故意在Newt眼前再亲了一下彼此的嘴，同时欣赏着儿子睁得不能再大的眼睛。  
忍笑的Damon看着Newt的小脸，一只手滑上来托起Stefan另一侧的脸颊，不顾弟弟的反抗硬是按到自己嘴边。紧接着Damon嗅着Stefan的皮肤，滑向发丝，最终越过耳朵把一系列的碎吻落在对方头侧，享受着Stefan被自己逗笑而颤抖的感觉。  
最后Stefan无奈的剥开Damon的脑袋让对方停止继续吻下去，而他也发觉Newt依旧目不转睛的看着他看，这幅好奇宝宝的样子弄的家长们笑个不停，但是没人想解释。  
Stefan觉得也许该唤醒一下小家伙，于是他接着之前的话提添加了一句，“巧克力今晚只能吃一块。”  
“Why？！”那句话就好像启动Newt的小开关，小家伙瞬间皱起小脸，蹙起他还不明显的眉头，一副可怜巴巴受到打击的样子努力征求得到答案的权利。  
“因为你还有棉花糖，”Stefan强调。  
“棉花糖？”正在尝试再次靠近Stefan脸颊的Damon听到这话瞬间故意把眉毛弄的一高一低，露出特别费解的滑稽表情。然后他抬手用指尖挑起野餐篮子的另一侧盖子，看到里面除了Newt喜欢的奶酪和培根，还有一包棉花糖和巧克力饼干。  
“Newt想要烤棉花糖，”Stefan转过身依靠在台子边缘对丈夫说，“他从来没试过。”对上Damon蓝灰色的眼睛时，Stefan明显知道Damon正在纠结于他们怎么在这个点烤棉花糖，所以Stefan用手指指了指放在楼梯口的一个塑料袋，可以看到露出来的东西，“我找到了很早以前烧烤用的火盆，我想现在用也不是不行。而且我们要在后院野餐，并不会影响到谁。”  
“后院？！”Damon下巴差点掉了，“那么为什么你还要弄个篮子？”Damon干巴巴的表示他已经跟不上节奏。  
Stefan侧头示意了Newt的方向，“因为他想体验真正的野餐，所以就要做的有模有样。这不是挺愉快的？”  
“真有你的，”Damon回头看着塑料袋里的火盆，无奈的摇头，看来他没有拒绝的理由，但是他知道一回肯定是他负责生火。Damon觉得也许今晚相比野餐，更应该说是浪漫的一家三口烤棉花糖party？  
Damon上去一把抱起Newt，“you，little boy，”他把怀里咯咯大笑挣扎的金发男孩放在了台子上，含笑压低声音坏坏的去逗儿子，“你的要求可真够多。”  
对于父亲边说边用手指刮了一下鼻梁，Newt脸颊泛红害羞的缩了缩脖子，却不灭好心情。然后他注意到自己所处于的位置是他目前身高所达不到的，这使得他兴奋的看向周围熟悉的家里，然而新视野却让一切很很新鲜。随后他发现自己终于可以看到野餐篮子里的东西，因此快速往篮子那边挪了挪屁股。  
“为什么不选在白天野餐？”Damon好奇心又上来。  
Stefan不在乎他，转身拉过塑料袋将他拜托Damon买回来的香肠和薯片掏出来，随后开始在篮子里寻找塞得下的空间，“你不觉得晚上看着火光烤棉花糖更有意境吗？”他扬起一侧嘴角不给Damon反驳的时间，“再说Newt也难得在这里，我们时间也很充足，随时弄点他想做的这一点也不难。不是问题，对吧？”  
“现在是暑假，”Newt竖起来一根手指露出自认为极其严肃的表情表达自己的观点。  
Damon扬起目光强迫自己的接受这个理由似的拍下手，“好了，我不想成为坏人。”他在儿子和恋人指尖来回转换方向以代替踱步，“但是为什么我感觉我们篮子里缺了一个最最重要的东西呢？”  
当Damon拖着长音把问题抛给Stefan的时候，Stefan故意露出来了一副明知故问的表情，“我觉得并没缺什么，”他的口气似乎在告诫Damon不用思考其他问题，可是Damon盯过来的目光坚定的告诉Stefan此刻就是应该思考这个问题。  
他们目光战争刚要被激发，Newt早就用他的小吸血鬼速度跳下了桌子。在Damon慌忙转身要接住他之前，小家伙已经自顾自的跑去保温箱里取出来一包血袋。  
Newt再次落入自己上不去台子的困境，可是他坚定不移的踮脚把血袋弄到桌子边缘，随着自己蹭着桌边小步移动的动作用手指把血袋推向了父亲们的那侧。  
“That’s my boy！”Damon大笑着把血袋通过大理石光滑的桌面滑向Stefan手下，边抱起Newt单手托起儿子让其趴在自己肩头。  
“只是一个野餐，我们可以不用带血袋，”Stefan刚说完，他就被Damon用空出来的另一只手揽进怀里。  
“我们有冷冻箱，还有红酒杯，顶多就是喝红酒，”Damon不紧不慢的解释，“而且Newt有他自己的小水杯，你可以说那个是番茄汁，”随后Damon还是忍不住自己吐槽，“再说这个时间谁会来咱们家后院啊？”  
“其实你可以过一个没有血袋的野餐，然后回家我们再喝，”Stefan不言放弃，他抬手搂上Damon的腰，尝试用触感说服对方。但他接着看到Newt投来恳求和不解的目光，让他不得不拉下Newt的脑袋在其白嫩的额头上亲了一口，想不到Newt竟然现在站在Damon那边？  
“拜托，Honey，”Damon不顾形象的翻了一个白眼表示自己的不服，“血才是我们的主食。你以为我们是啃着汉堡喝着可乐就能存活下去的美国肥胖症患者吗？没有血袋的野餐根本不叫野餐…哦，我还没承认给这次夜晚活动起名叫野餐…”  
为了不让Stefan处理野餐篮子里的食物，Damon一把就把Newt小小的身体塞进了Stefan的怀中。Stefan抱着儿子一番苦恼的看着Damon如何用那吸血鬼的速度快速把血袋装进冷冻箱里，带上杯子先一步闪入了后院，Stefan吃惊于自己竟然完全不生气反而乐出声。  
接着是生火，铺野餐布，运送食物，当一切都独自处理完后，Damon摊开手对Stefan表示他该得到他应有的奖励…比如喝上一杯美味的红色液体？这是必不可少的！  
听着Newt在怀中开心的欢呼声，以及对面Damon眨眼睛的坏笑表情，Stefan自然无话可说。于是野餐变成在自家后院的夜空下烤着棉花糖，吃着三明治，烧着香肠和奶酪的温馨家庭聚会。顺便不能忘记喝着红酒杯中的献血，陪着孩子躺在草地上数星星。  
只是一切想不到的是，在假期结束以后，Damon收到了Klaus从英国打来的电话。那边的英国口音明显带着不满的冷漠，他说Newt在回英国交暑假日志的时候在作文里直接写到夜间野餐和和血的情节，以至于老师把Elijah叫去了学校办公室以为Newt思维出现了不合理影响。好在Elijah随口解释说那个是番茄汁和晚上的BBQ party，而Newt因为不懂所以写错了。  
Klaus在电话里恶狠狠的表示如果是他被叫去学校，而假设那个老师问来问去，也许会导致他嫌麻烦的直接上前吸干老师的血。不过最主要的是，Klaus嘱咐Damon还是好好的查查儿子的暑假作业，而不是给他添麻烦。  
可惜的是Damon几乎没怎么听进去，他反而觉得Newt这样做简直太可爱了，不愧是他的儿子…当然这个故事他想当然的没跟恰好不在家的Stefan讲。


	10. Thomewt／Sciles／Defan：Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小时候Newt和Thomas偶然间见过彼此的片段

秋天的公园里被一片橘黄色包围，在儿童娱乐区外围的树叶都变成了漂亮的金黄色或者可人的橘红色，似乎整个世界都显得可爱无比。  
孩子们在周末的时候撒了欢，他们可以不用去幼儿园或者学校，也不用被困在家里。如果父母都在，也许这是一个不错的家庭外出时间。  
Scott抱着5岁的Liam跟在Stiles后面，Stiles拉着7岁Thomas的手穿过公园铺着彩色地砖的小路。即使被清洁人员清扫过，但新的落叶很快就稀稀疏疏的占满了地面，边上的草地更是被披上了一层秋季的新装。  
这让Thomas异常兴奋的挣脱开父亲的手，他小小的身子冲去草地开始找起来好看的落叶。  
“Thomas，走路注意看路，”停下脚步守望在草地上捡叶子的儿子，Stiles忍不住提醒。  
因为上次Thomas为了在地上一路跟着蚂蚁群寻找窝，接过低着头直直的撞在了树上。即使身为狼人他很健全的恢复，不过Stiles猜测如果是人类那么可能会肿起来一个包，再说Thomas痛的抽泣了好一会。  
Thomas也不知道是听到了还是没听到，他高高举起来一片比他手大出来两圈的叶子，并代替另一只手对自己的父亲们挥舞。Stiles便自认为儿子已经听懂了提醒，因此他只是柔和笑着注视对方摆动了几下手掌。  
而Scott用点头代替对Thomas的回应，毕竟他怀中抱着Liam无法腾出手。他站在爱人身边注视着远处的Thomas，鼻子里可以嗅到对方因为欢乐而发出来的清爽气息，如同水蜜桃，和这个金秋格外搭配。  
“Liam怎么样？”Stiles回头看向丈夫询问。  
“还在睡，”即使周围有说话的声音和人群的嘻笑声此刻也不用担心吵醒这个年龄段爆睡的孩子，因此他们夫夫一点也不担心彼此的说话声。  
“我们需要早点过去，”Stiles拿出来手机看了一下时间，同时余光时不时瞥向一侧确保Thomas不要玩得太过而跑出视线。  
“差不多，”Scott点点头，他昨天和他们的老熟人Alan约了下午两点会面，而Alan差不多已经算是Beacon Hills狼人专门兽医了。  
Liam最近因为乱咬东西而弄坏了牙齿，虽然小狼崽生命里活跃愈合很快，但他们还是要想办法找Alan商谈一下对策。Stiles最近失去了他心爱的沙发靠垫，因为里面的填充物弄的房间里到处都是。而Scott则是发现他的手机充电线插头被咬断，这可是很危险的。  
毕竟Thomas是在Stiles变成狼人之前怀上的，因此他并不完全靠近狼人。可是Liam不同，现在他完全就是一只不受控制的小狼崽，而且介于小孩子的爱好他总喜欢什么都放进嘴里咬一咬。  
相比头疼坏了Stiles，Scott多少能理解，毕竟他小时候也没少咬东西。但是Derek和Peter太过于严格，所以大部分时间都吓得他不敢咬。  
因为这件事昨晚Stiles和Scott狠狠训了Liam一顿，结果弄的Liam又哭又闹害得谁也不能睡。最终总算教育成功，Liam乖乖道歉，但还是抹不干眼泪，直到深夜累了才得以睡下。Scott等人自然也累的要死，却还需要安慰被吓到的Thomas乖乖躺回床。好在Thomas因为今天可以去公园而兴奋不已没有赖床，只是Liam倒是选择在父亲肩头睡到目的地。  
“Thomas！”Stiles回头呼唤儿子，而Thomas现在正抓着一把叶子蹲在地上不知道观察着什么。他因为太专注而没注意到自己的名字被叫，这弄得Stiles很无奈。  
此时Scott侧过身把自己的那一侧贴近到Stiles的身后，他越过恋人的肩头望向对方高挑光滑的鼻梁，以及欣赏那因为角度而在空气里向上挑起的睫毛。他嗅着和自己相似的家族气味，心里盘算着最近需要抽时间和Stiles出来来一个秋季约会。  
“Scott？”闻到爱人气息如此靠近且平静，Stiles略带奇怪。他想要呼唤儿子的声音收回喉咙中，换成询问把目光头像爱人。  
就在转头时，Stiles的嘴唇擦上了Scott含笑的弧度，视线因为突然落下的面容而眯起。  
他被Scott迫不及待亲吻了，那双深棕色的眼睛包含着感情吮吸上去，借着秋天的落叶渲染的色彩在天空下充满期待的望着Stiles的反应。  
“你突然的怎么了？”Stiles抱着双臂，却发觉内心腾起一丝兴奋和紧张。  
“今早我还没吻你呢，”Scott说得轻松。他们早上把两个孩子叫起来费了不少劲，尤其是Liam又是哭闹。加上昨晚事情Stiles一早就在教育Liam不要撒娇，各种心累，以至于往日习惯性的早安吻都来不及让Scott实施。  
“不要犯傻，”Stiles即使想要责备老友但扬起的嘴角并允许他这样下去。Scott早就发现了他的内心，因此得意洋洋的再次靠近。  
Stiles眨了眨眼睛，他觉得似乎没必要假装强硬，因此他抬手拉下Scott的肩膀把自己的嘴唇按了上去。这让Alpha味道在Stiles鼻中更加浓烈，如同酒般的在他嘴里扩撒，令他沉迷。  
Stiles的Alpha享受着回应，他探出头希望摄取更多对方的味道，却被一道视线打断。  
Scott和Stiles低下头发现Thomas握着几根叶子站在他们身下，于是两个人很快把玩心留在了后面。  
“该走了，Tom，”Scott开口催促。  
可是继承了Stiles眼睛的小家伙似乎一点也不想被这句话转移话题，他如同小大人似的露出看穿一切的表情，并且大大的眼睛笑眯起眼。随后他撅起嘴学着亲嘴的样子使劲把嘴唇挤到一起，并且发出响亮亲亲的声响对自己的父亲们使坏。  
“不要胡闹，小子，”Stiles一掌按在了儿子头顶把小家伙的脸按下去好让对方不要随便挑逗大人。然后就在Thomas捂着头大笑要跑掉之际眼疾手快的将其捉回身边，“好了，我们要去沙堆。我和你爸还在赶时间。”  
Thomas不情愿的跟在父亲们身后，不够当他看到儿童娱乐区的设施后顿时乐开了花。他奔向滑梯，留下自己的父亲们和志愿者沟通。因为有那些献爱心的志愿者帮忙照看，Scott他们可以留下Thomas先去办事。  
“记得要听话，”Scott把Liam递给Stiles后拉过儿子做最后叮嘱。只是Thomas迫不及待的频频回头生怕他刚才看上的位置被别的小朋友站了，Scott竖起两根手指把儿子的小脸拨向自己这边，“hey，小伙子，看着我，我在和你说话。”  
听出来父亲略微严肃的声音，Thomas立刻乖乖的看过来身子站的直至的。Scott笑了一下抬手揉揉那头柔顺的头发，“我们带你弟弟去看Alan医生，一会就回来，在这里等着。”  
“如果你乖，我们会考虑带你吃麦当劳，”Stiles加了一句，并未了健康他在孩子们年幼时很少让他们碰垃圾食品。  
Thomas举起手欢呼出来他最爱的汉堡和冰淇淋名字作为协议达成。Stiles用手拍了拍Liam的后背却不见这小鬼有醒来的迹象，他催促了一声Scott后先行离开。  
“去玩吧，”Scott对儿子说。望着再次跑去滑梯的小小身影Scott转身小跑到爱人身边，他抬手搂住了Stiles的腰揽向自己这边一同走去吉普车上。

… 

Stefan这次争夺了驾驶座，毕竟往日都是Damon占据这个位置，可是Stefan却很享受驾驶。他侧头看向副驾驶座的爱人，此刻Damon正故意作为回应给他打了一个虚假的哈欠，毕竟不驾驶让他很没有干劲，加上他们早上八点不到就从家出发了。  
“什么让你露出来这种脸？”Stefan扬起眉，他栗色的眼睛似乎一点也不疲倦，反而因为高速公路边上的红色枫叶而心情大好。  
“Well…”Damon硬是在副驾驶座上找到了一个慵懒的姿势，不知道什么让他可以承受住后背骨头软下来而被车座顶住的难受感。他扫视了一下高速公路外那没什么特别的景色，用手弹着安全带，“我的脸在表明我的困惑，而我的困惑是为什么我们要大老远来另一个城市买东西，我们那里也有商场。”  
“因为只有这家有那款柜子，而这家只有这个城市有，我已经网上确认过了，”Stefan一副理所当然耐着性子解释，同时一打方向盘他们拐过了路口驶进城市边缘。  
Damon压低一边眉毛露出来古怪而无法理解的深情，“我觉得其他柜子也大同小异，难道柜子型号不对还能把你的衣服弹出来吗？”  
Stefan露骨且充满责备的瞪过去，嘴角带着讽刺的笑容对自己的哥哥无奈摇头，“我很中意那个柜子，而我相信你不会忘记是谁弄坏了我的柜子。”  
Damon回想了一下，于是承认的撇撇嘴。他侧头看着Stefan注视前方道路的侧脸，“我可以买一个柜子赔你。”  
“那么就买这款柜子赔我。”  
“你这时候就和一个纠缠不休的女人一样。”  
Stefan讥笑出来，“你自己惹了那两只吸血鬼，然后你不自己处理掉还招到了家里。然后看着他们砸烂了我的柜子，踩着我的衣服，闹事之余还弄的到处都是血…最后还是我处理掉。”  
Stefan回忆起来前天的情形满嘴责备，“还好Newt那天不在，”他可不想波及到儿子，索性Newt是昨天才从英国回来。  
Damon看着窗外越来越多的人，心情略微繁杂。他们已经抵达市中心，而周末使得很多人出来逛街。Stefan调整了导航，他们向着市中心的公园前去。  
Damon盯着导航屏幕看了一会后转移了话题，“现在困的可不是一个人，这就是你一大早起来造成的结果，”他顺便指了指后车座。Stefan透过后视镜看去，Newt睡着的样子展现在镜中。Damon在宠溺的同时被对方可爱的睡颜逗笑。  
因为昨天才落机，即使是吸血鬼也难免对时差有点过不来，而今早的行动导致此刻中午的Newt及其困乏。他把自己小小的身躯绑在安全带里，随着汽车颠簸而恍恍惚惚的闭上眼。开始头是偏向窗户那侧并且激励坐正，可是后来他撑不住的睡过去。现在小家伙完全感受不到汽车的颠簸反而向着里面倾斜，最后保持一半坐着的姿势勾着安全带横倒向车座，头恰好枕在旁侧的书包上。  
“他很快就会兴奋起来的，”Stefan收回目光，把车子停在了路边，“这里的公园有志愿者看护，而且有很多儿童设施。”他无视了Damon慵懒的拍手，知道Damon其实并不喜欢把Newt单独留下。  
到达第一个目的地后，Newt困兮兮的被叫起来，但他一声都没抱怨。虽然飞机昨日刚到，但他很开心可以和亲生父亲们出门。他们在附近的餐厅吃了三明治和薯条，接着被带去了市中心的公园。  
Damon把儿子背在背上，金发男孩开心地趴在父亲肩头看着周围欣赏自己所处的视线高度。Stefan伸出手拨弄了一下Newt的刘海，Newt顺势握了上去。他们就这样拉在一起牵着彼此从被落叶挂满金色的小路上穿过，周围是他们陌生的坏境，引来Newt很大好奇 。  
“我们要离开一会，你就在公园里和别的孩子玩，”Stefan靠近亲了一下Newt的额头，“我们马上办完事回来接你。”  
“让我看看，除了柜子你还列了什么？”Damon早就察觉爱人兜里装着的纸条，毕竟这一趟不能就一个柜子。  
Stefan递过去一个眼神，但为Damon如此了解自己而感到满意。他拿出来纸条展开，“面包，啤酒，剪刀，冷冻箱，花瓶…哦，这个也是你打碎的。”  
“我的马克杯，”Newt在Damon肩头补充道，因为当他昨天回家后发现自己的杯子也不见了，后来被告知发生了小小意外而被不小心打碎。虽然他们没告诉Newt具体缘由，可是懂事的Newt很快就原谅大人们。  
此刻Damon难得不吭声，毕竟Stefan瞪给他的眼神强烈的唤回他的记忆，他清楚的记得那两个吸血鬼其中一个倒向茶桌时如何把Newt的杯子拨到地上的。Stefan也没明说，他只是拿出来兜里的笔在纸条上添上了马克杯的字样。  
“我希望它还能是黑白格子花纹，”Newt小声说，之前他的杯子这样会因为之前他在英国迷上了西洋棋。  
“我们会尽力找找看，”Damon略带歉意的侧目瞥向儿子露出来的金发，就和这秋日一个色调。不过Newt很乖巧的点点头不多争辩，他也听出来父亲言外之意就是不能抱完全希望，毕竟这花纹不是满大街都有。  
Damon皱起眉头放慢脚步，他不认为Newt此刻很失望，不过他依旧过意不去。最后Damon停下脚步回头，此时Newt感受到目光侧身把小脑袋搭在父亲肩头眨着眼。巧克力色的眼睛更多继承自Stefan，他此时不解的样子就宛如在脑门上打了一个问号。  
Stefan看出来Damon的犹豫，显然Damon向告诉Newt真相。比如是自己给家里惹了麻烦，弄坏了Newt心爱的杯子等等…但是他并不想让Newt对自己失望，Stefan真庆幸儿子让这个家庭支柱有了反省的迹象。  
这样的Damon很少见，现在大概也只有Newt能让他如此。因此Stefan决定帮忙一下，毕竟他也清楚Damon最内在的一面，借此原谅好了。  
Stefan绕开站到Damon面前，在对方奇怪对上视线的瞬间主动抬手扣住Damon的后颈往前拉，随后把自己的嘴唇按在对方唇瓣上。Newt嘴巴张称了O型，毕竟这么近看家长热吻还是第一次，他目不转睛的盯着几乎忘了神。  
而Damon起初一愣，毕竟他手里还勾着儿子的腿所以腾不出手搂对方。可Stefan并不介意，他有意的吮吸过Damon弄出水声，接着离开几秒观察对方的样子。Damon很快知道Stefan此行为是为了封住他的唇，Stefan不希望他让儿子难过，因此Damon感激的笑了一下随后跨前一步亲吻了上去。  
“你真的很聪明，”Damon挑起眉毛露出往日的坏笑赞许道。  
“少说话，”Stefan如同镜子一样也挑起同侧的眉毛哼笑，然后再次捉住对方的吻。两个人呼吸同步，无视掉周围目光。  
直到他们绵长的吻结束才注意到儿子依旧在围观，Stefan甚至看到Damon在Newt看不见的角度下舔了舔嘴角的津液，这才使得Stefan意识到刚才的吻有多长。  
“没有舌吻么？”隔了几拍Newt略带失望的问，显然他等了很久。  
这话让两个人家长一脸尴尬，Stefan和Damon呼唤眼神，接着Stefan决定代替发言，“今天没有这个行程…s话说你是怎么知道舌吻的？”  
“现在很多人都知道，”Newt抬起手学着大人发表意见一样的样子一副理所当然的耸肩，然后他大大的眼睛里满是自信，似乎好想说更多。没人相信这时老师教的，但是大家都知道现在的孩子们会传些什么。  
“该知道的迟早会知道，”Damon一脸放弃的对Stefan苦笑，毕竟他们刚才也正大光明的在儿子面前展示了调情和热吻…或者说在全公园人面前….总之没什么资格教育Newt。  
随后他们避开Newt的追问快速把儿子送去了儿童娱乐区，志愿者们为他们签署了名单。Newt扫视了园内，毕竟是陌生的地方加上他很少和别的孩子一起混导致他略微有些担心。  
“别担心，”Stefan蹲在儿子面前用手鼓励对方，“只要记住我们说好的那几点。”  
“不会随便用力量，不要想着吸血…我早上已经吸过了，”Newt压低声音在父亲耳边说，他保证自己会很乖。  
“我们很快就回来，”Stefan抱了一下儿子，虽然这行为挺奇怪的，不过Stefan和Damon就是对于Newt会有过度担心和保护倾向。但Newt也并没在意一旁志愿者投来的目光，他点点头转身跑去了秋千接着站在了队尾。  
Damon张开一只手等待Stefan起身，借着对方转身时顺搭过了爱人的肩头拉向自己，“车上要来舌吻么？”他在Stefan耳边咬耳朵。  
Stefan抬手剥掉肩膀上的胳膊，回首嘲笑，“柜子第一。”他丢下在后方摊开手故意一脸无奈样子的Damon拿出钥匙走去他们泊车的位置。

…

Thomas和Newt相遇是在五分钟后，那时候Newt因为秋千人太多而放弃了排队。他蹲在沙堆里用沙子堆着小丘，不过没什么目的。他在英国很少这样玩，但是他会被Hope拉出去陪玩。  
“你的味道真奇怪，”Thomas最先开口的，但他的第一句听起来一点也不适合打招呼。他刚从滑梯上下来，但是闻到了和周围孩子不一样的味道，而且带着警觉以及担心的信息素。  
Newt停下手里活拍了拍两个手掌，他保持蹲着的动作回头望向那个有着深色柔顺头发以及蜜色眼睛的男孩。虽然Newt并不开心，“说别人味道很奇怪可一点也不礼貌，”他声音因为不满而略带严厉。  
“唔…对不起，”Thomas看着对方的目光注意到对方的确不喜欢刚才的句子，他重新反省了一遍，“我的错。”  
这样坦诚道歉的行为Newt还是很欣赏的，他掸了掸裤子站起身，“没关系。虽然…你闻起来也很不一样。”Newt说到这里也不自觉的压低声音，满眼警觉。  
两个孩子彼此都很想开口问出来自己心底的问题，可是介于这个年龄要好好听家长的话，因此他们犹豫了很久。各自的家长都告诉自己不要随便惹事，也不要随便靠近不确定的东西，这使得他们都死死咬住牙压制好奇心。  
“如果你没事，我大概就要回去继续搭我的房子了，”Newt在尴尬了一会后搓搓手掌心，皮肤上粘着的沙子在他指腹下极其明显。  
周围孩子们跑过的声音让他们都回过神，Thomas冲一个差点撞到他的人瞪过去，侧身避开，“哦…好吧…你继续，”他也无话可说。  
看见Newt重新蹲到沙地里，Thomas只得后退离开。可是他真的很想问对方是什么生物，因为Thomas觉得那绝对不是人类的味道。这个好奇心在他胸口膨胀，而思考如何打破气氛进入对话成为了他小脑袋里想的唯一问题。  
Thomas根本离不开沙堆，因为他觉得转过身就会想要转回来询问，可当看向Newt的背影他又开始犹豫这样问明不明智。最后他悄悄的坐在了Newt身后不远处的沙堆边缘，即使是台子但是他屁股下面也沾到了沙，然而这年纪的孩子谁会在意呢？再说Thomas可是会在Hale家大宅外面滚落叶玩泥巴的类型。  
“你…要一起玩么…？”Newt当然知道Thomas在他身后，因为对方血液的味道也很吸引Newt的注意力，加上对方直勾勾盯过来的目光弄得他浑身发毛。他叹口气发现因为分心自己半天什么都没做出来，最后只好询问坐在那边的男孩。  
面对邀请Thomas实在是有点不好意思，他不知道拒绝好还是接受容易，沉默使得他脸部发烫。另一方面Newt也被对方反应突然弄的不知所措，他开始担心这样邀请对方会不会对自己身份带来危险，他有点自责自己的冲动。  
Newt用左手握着的蓝色小铲子拍拍另一只手的掌心，“所以…你到底是要过来？还是要离开？”他自己声音都带着不确定。  
“我过来，”Thomas最后点头和Newt一齐走去刚才的位置，两个人面对面蹲在一起。  
起初因为不认识他们谁都没说话，或者说因为不知道要怎么开口所以连普通的打招呼都被遗忘。他们就这样一边在自己内心挣扎一边胡乱堆着沙，然而谁都没弄出来什么作品，这份沉重一点也不像小孩子该有的。Newt把铲子递给Thomas，但Thomas似乎更喜欢用手，所以拒绝，结果两个人还没开始对话就又一次陷入沉默。  
Thomas停下手终于决定开口，抬头却发现Newt玩沙子玩的很吃力。Newt把沙子拍成了一个小丘并尝试垒得更高，只是他再给那所谓的房子掏洞的时候总是会把小丘弄塌。  
“你不会玩沙子么？”Thomas吃惊的睁大眼睛。  
这弄的Newt瞬间停下手里的动作一阵脸红，他略显不开心的嘟起红色的嘴，“我没怎么玩过，我比较喜欢国际象棋。”  
国际象棋？这把Thomas吓了一跳，他可不觉得那个东西是那么好玩的。这个问题很深奥，最好不要再问，Thomas告诉自己。于是他站起身，“你等着，我给你拿工具来。”  
Newt目光跟随着男孩离开，他看到Thomas在沙子里拿到了志愿者提供的公共黄色塑料小桶。虽然这时候另一个孩子想要那个桶，但Thomas很会交易的从他口袋里递给了对方一块糖由此换回了那个桶。  
回来后的Thomas一本正经得开始教Newt如同弄城堡。虽然对于已经7岁的Newt来讲这看起来有点丢脸，但是7岁了却还不会玩沙子似乎更丢脸，而且Thomas一副认真的解说似乎也不允许打断。终于Thomas成功的扣过来塑料桶，小心的拿起来，一个小桶型城堡就此形成，这让Newt不自觉的发出一声感叹。  
“你挖洞的时候不要那么用力，沙堡是很脆弱的，”Thomas学者学校老师的口吻强调，接着他从他这一侧很小心的挖掘。  
Newt点点头，确认是时候行动后也从他自己这边很小心的掏起来。Newt突然觉得这样很新鲜，甚至在脑中幻想了几次做出来的城堡的样子。他看着那些略带湿润的沙子顺着自己的挖掘而掉下来，被自己的手揽向后方留下一道痕迹，这让他很享受。  
突然最后一块沙子脱落，两个人的手在看不到的沙堡下碰在了一起。双方浑身顿时僵硬，同时探头看向对面，这份尴尬难以形容。  
最先作出反应的是Thomas，他在沙子下面突然握住了Newt的手。Newt下意识往后拽一下却没抽出来，同时他感觉Thomas真的是攥着他的手不放。就在Newt想要询问对方要如何之前，Thomas握住他的手小幅度的在沙堡中间动了动，就好像…在握手。  
“我们还没自我介绍。我叫Thomas，你呢？”Thomas打破窘迫的气氛咧开嘴笑问，他的脸颊上还粘着几颗沙粒。  
Newt总算放松下来，他露出一个友善的微笑，手部回力作为回应，“我是Newt，你好。”  
小孩子们的情绪很快就相互化解，这样开口后加上在沙子下握手感觉很新奇感，两个人不自觉笑容越来越大。他们故意给对方施力，接着来回摆动，却很不凑巧的把沙堡撞翻了。两个人张大嘴看着被他俩弄塌的城堡，却没有过度失望，反而因为心中的轻松而感到开心。  
由此他们彼此心中的那点小障碍顿时化解，似乎完全不用经过大脑思考。  
“你刚才说我味道很奇怪…那么我闻起来像什么呢？”Newt忍不住好奇地询问，虽然他当然知道自己闻起来和人类又却别，可是这样开头也许比较保险。  
Thomas外头目光投去别的方向陷入思考，他经过酝酿转回来，“很像味道浓郁的鸡蛋小布丁。”  
这可不是Newt意料得到的答案，一时之间无语。他想了几秒，“好闻的意思么？”  
“应该是的，”Thomas点头可是说出来的话却不确定，“怎么说呢，我也没吃过几次…但是记忆里很好吃。”  
“你说话真奇怪…”  
“说别人奇怪是很没礼貌的，”Thomas用和之前同样的句式回敬Newt，可Newt这次没生气反而咧嘴笑起来。Thomas也放轻松的反问对方，“那么我味道奇怪，是怎么样子的？”  
拿起塑料桶重新撞沙子的Newt低着头盯着手里的桶底思考，“就是你和周围这些人…感觉不一样。但是和Hope感觉很像。”  
“Hope是谁？”  
“她是我亲戚，比我大的姐姐。”  
Thomas用手里的铲子帮Newt往桶里填沙，他回忆起来Newt的说话方式，“你不是美国人？”  
这问题可是难倒了Newt，他标志性的眉头又皱在了一起。他的脚已经蹲麻，最后选择一屁股坐在沙子上，他顾不得那么多，“我是本来是美国人，我想可以这样讲…但我大部分瞬间都生活在英国，所以也算是英国人？”在他自己都不确定的情况下，Thomas更是一头雾水，最后Newt摆摆手，“总之是很长的故事。”虽然他也没那么清楚…  
“哇哦！不管怎么说听起来都很有趣！”Thomas放弃了前面那堆疑问单纯的附和，在他眼里英国似乎是一个神秘的国度。  
“你呢？”Newt回问对方，而此刻Thomas也坐在了地上。两个人围着一对沙子面对面，就好像开会似的。  
“土生土长的美国人，虽然我们总是搬家，”Thomas拍了拍胸脯，结果弄的衣服上也都是沙粒。  
突如其来的一段沉默让两人刚才的热情骤然冷却不少，他们很快意识到自己其实最想问的还没问出口。彼此交换了一下眼神，他们当然不知道对方在想什么，可是总是可以猜的。  
Thomas双手抓着盘腿的交叉点上往前倾出身体，压低声音小心的开口，“我可以问你一个问题么？一个很奇怪很私人的问题…？”  
Newt学着对方的样子也声音降了八度，他表情认真的就好像他们一会要宣布什么法案般，“其实我也有很重要的事情想要问你。”  
顿了三秒…  
“你不是人类吧？”异口同声。  
愣了五秒…  
“不是，”再次合拍。  
静了十秒。  
两个人瞬间站起身，眼睛满满震惊和…期待？毕竟似乎得到了共有的秘密，而且不会显得自己太奇怪。  
“这是秘密，我们要小点声，”Newt一手拍着裤子后面的沙子一边抬起手把食指竖在嘴前。当然言外之意便是他们绝对不能告诉自己的家长，而即使彼此并不知道却不约而同有了共同的默契。  
“我们最好找个没人的地方谈，”Thomas的口气不自觉的又开始开始小大人，也不知道“谈”这个词出自何处。弄的他们好似要开双国会议般认真，一同开始寻找地点。  
很可惜的是滑梯下的空间已经被别的孩子占领，而别的地方一点也不保险。他们无奈下回到了沙堆前，此刻铲子和塑料桶已经被别的孩子拿走玩。他们两个人选择坐在沙坑的外延，好在Newt意识到潮湿的沙子弄的他们裤子不干净，因此特意警告了Thomas。  
“你说你亲戚和我一样，所以她是…？”  
“她是狼人和吸血鬼的混血，”Newt和Thomas都紧紧并排坐着小小声对话，以此来缩小他们的交流空间，Newt指了指自己，“我是吸血鬼。”  
“这听起来酷毙了！”Thomas叫出声，却赶紧捂住嘴缩起脖子。两个人赶忙前后看看却被没人理他们，Thomas靠近Newt那一侧，“我是狼人。我们这里还有报丧女妖，变形怪，妖狐…吸血鬼倒是第一次见到。”  
“我们那里很多狼人，当然也有很多吸血鬼，还有巫师。”  
“巫师？你是说会用魔法杖的那种？”  
不用问Newt也知道Thomas猜到了什么，“不是电影里的那样，他们会用很多繁琐的东西…不过他们也没让我看过，我不清楚…”  
这答案让Thomas有点遗憾，他多少希望希望可以知道更多，“那么你需要吸血？”  
“我都是喝血袋的，”Newt一字一句的强调，“因为要混入人群生活，家长说的。不过我周围倒是也有很多喝新鲜血的例子…英国那边就是，”Newt最后声音越来越小，他觉得不多说为妙。“不过…”Newt想到什么，“吸血鬼是不能吸狼人的血的，而且被狼人咬了会中毒身亡的。”  
“这听起来真恐怖…”Thomas一脸震惊，他抱起来双臂搓了搓自己的胳膊。虽然他和Newt刚认识，可是善良天真的小孩之间Thomas自认为对方可以算是一个新朋友，而他也不想伤害新朋友…当然他一点也不想咬人。  
Newt移动双脚，鞋子碾着沙子，从鞋底传来摩擦的咯吱声，“报丧女妖是什么？”  
“我其实不清楚，”Thomas苦恼的挠了挠头，“但是据说可以找到尸体。”  
“这听起来更恐怖…”Newt脸色不怎么好。两个人孩子就此相互评论着他们周围的生物。  
“对了！”Thomas突然想到什么的拍了一下手，“其实我家长认识的人里又吸血鬼，我朋友的家长一方就是吸血鬼…虽然我没怎么见过。我朋友他叫Minho，他是妖狐和吸血鬼的混血…但是他家长经常外出。”  
“这听起来很奇妙，”毕竟Newt对妖狐也是一点了解都没有，这让他顿时对Thomas周围的生活充满好奇。  
随后经过讨论，他们决定谁都不和家长谈起今天相遇的事情，那将成为他们心底的秘密。然后话题变得轻松很多，似乎因为自己不平凡的身份他们周围的小伙伴也聚集了不少异生物，这让他们彼此津津乐道。只是Thomas决绝听Newt讲述下棋的故事，因为那实在有点无聊。  
他们不知道待了多久，但是Thomas很快嗅到了熟悉的味道，“我家长来接我了！”他一下子站起身。  
“你要走了吗？”Newt略带遗憾的也站起来，毕竟难得能有又共同话题的人。  
“恐怕很遗憾我需要走了，”Thomas目光也满是不情愿，可他们知道最好现在就分开，要不要会被家长问东问西。他们相互道别，Thomas在临走前不忘多问一句，“我们可以成为朋友吗？”  
Newt垂下视线，他现在由衷的感觉到一阵伤心，“恐怕不能。我不住在这个城市，只是家长来买东西的。”Thomas哭丧着脸，今日可能会变成他们仅有的一次相遇，Newt也意识到，“我一会就要回我的城市了，而且过几周我就要回英国了。”  
“真可惜，我觉得我们会是很好的朋友…”Thomas的声音也变得可怜巴巴，伤感在两个小家伙之间蔓延。可是哭丧着脸并不符合Thomas，于是他再一次伸出手，“虽然很遗憾，但是如果你将来哪一天可能会来到这城市的话，我们再成为朋友吧！”  
“可以啊，不过你可不能搬家…”Newt苦笑的握上去。  
“这倒是不能保证…”Thomas又一次表示郁闷，“那这样，如果我们在别的城市相遇，那么到时候成为朋友吧！”  
“看来只能这样了，”Newt慎重的点头，“我希望那天可以到来。”他们彼此规规矩矩的握手成为了纯真的誓言。  
随后他们知道该是时候离别，毕竟多说也也不会改变什么。Thomas回头在一起确认Newt，而此刻金发男孩对他摆了摆手作为道别。Thomas回应后便跑开，他躲开了志愿者的视线偷偷顺着气味去寻找自己的父亲们。  
而Newt只是安静的坐回沙坑边，他现在一点玩心都没有。他有点怀念Thomas了，如果自己能多和对方聊聊那该多好？

…

Scott抱着Liam坐在满是落叶的草地上，他需要给Liam重新整理好领子。不过Liam并不听话，他总是好奇的跑到周围捡落叶，而每次都被父亲揪回来。  
Stiles蹲在Scott对面，余光望着小儿子，“说到底还是没有什么解决方案。”  
Scott耸耸肩，此时他兜里的纸条还留有Alan给的建议笔记，“不过还是有点建议的。总之需要教育，我们也不能强行给Liam装个牙套，这对于成长中的他牙齿并不好。”  
“我理解…”Stiles苦恼不已，但是也只能点头。看来对于如何教育Liam不要乱咬东西需要他们下很大一番功夫。  
“Dad——！！”从远处突然传来一阵喊声。  
Scott和Stiles下意识确认到声音和味道属于谁，不过谁都来不及起身回应。  
Thomas如同小旋风似的从后方闪出来，他脚一蹬起如同一颗小炸弹扑到了Stiles来不及转身的背上。Stiles被撞的五脏六腑差点吐出，最主要的是他根本蹲不稳，于是只见他背着Thomas直直往前摔。Scott连忙反应抬手接住倒向自己的爱人，却一同被压入了草地。  
三个人摞成一个小山倒在秋日的落叶间，彼此的温度穿过衣料包裹身体。Liam虽然不懂自己的家人在做什么，可却很开心的跑去凑热闹，他小小的身子张开双臂趴在了家人们的身侧。  
Scott抬手搂住Liam，身上抱着Stiles和Thomas。突然感到一阵由衷的幸福，似乎可以不用松开手并愿一直如此下去。  
面对第一个笑起来的Scott，Stiles他们也加入其中。幸福的味道充斥了他们一家人的鼻腔，将他们在金秋中包裹。

…

Newt终于排上了秋千的队伍，但那也是因为很多孩子都被接走了。作为最后一名Newt无需担心有人等待，因此他只是没有目的的在秋千上晃来晃去。  
“Newt，”Damon的呼唤声传来，这让Newt瞬间两眼发亮。  
安心感回来，不安感离去。Newt顺着秋千荡出来的力道跳到了下面的沙子上，接着冲向了自己的父亲们。  
Damon一把接住扑入怀中的儿子，顺势拉住对方的胳膊原地转了一圈。Newt被父亲顺着惯性带飞到半空中，但是他相信着父亲，因此开心的张开手欢呼着享受短暂的飞翔。接着Damon收回手臂把Newt放入了Stefan的怀中，Newt脸上绽放出幸福的笑容，紧紧搂住Stefan的脖子不放。  
“遗憾的要说我们没找到黑白格子的杯子，”Damon苦笑着抛给儿子一个眼神。Newt的笑脸虽然表示他并不很介意，可是还是有点小失落。  
“不过呢——”Stefan看到Damon从背包里掏出来东西后接过话头，“我们买到了这个。”  
Damon手里的马克杯比Newt以前的那款小了一点点，却格外精致。模板花纹的背景，一侧雕刻着西洋棋棋盘的花纹，另一侧则画着每一个棋子的样子并且标注了名字。而和杯把堆成的一面更是有“骑士”的凸起雕刻。  
“这简直帅呆了！”Newt接过杯子惊喜不已，他巧克力色的大眼睛泛着光，“我今天要拿这个喝水！”  
“你会的，”Stefan笑出声，低身把儿子放回地面。为了确保杯子不会受损，他把马克杯收回了Damon的挎包中，“回家吧。”  
Stefan和Damon一人一侧的牵着Newt的手，如同秋千似的时而荡起儿子。他们踩过大小不一的落叶，讨论着如何处理Newt裤子上的沙子。几个人一边思考今晚的晚饭，一边决定回去属于他们的家。

…

然而Thomas和Newt都不知道的是——  
几年后Newt将重新搬回美国，而Thomas也会离开这个城市。  
他们彼此记忆里都记不清小时候的这次相遇。  
但是他们却在别的城市重新遇见彼此，并一同坠入爱河。


	11. Thomewt／Defan／Sciles：圣诞活动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas和Newt经历了小时候那次偶然后，几年后他们终于相遇了。

“现在大家来抽取编号和服装，随后将按照号码两人一组去寻找巧克力。”负责圣诞儿童活动的工作人员拿着话筒对院子里的孩子们宣布。“现在大家排好队。男生左边，女生右边。”  
“那么待会见，”Teresa和Thomas他们打了招呼后便跑去了女生那堆。  
“我绝对不希望抽到什么滑稽的衣服，”Minho抱怨起来。他和Thomas排到对里，而队前的孩子已经抽到了衣服和号码，其中一个男孩拿到的是粉色双层蛋糕的衣服，Minho脸顿时就白了，“但愿那个只有一件。”  
结果最终Minho抽到的是一颗圣诞树，具体说，是一棵松树。他穿着那身绿色服装，一手拿着一会要去撞巧克力的篮子，一手还需呀拿着一根松枝。  
“这真是太糟糕了！你比我幸运多了。”  
“但是你不觉得这件很普通吗？”穿着驯鹿服装的Thomas顶着一颗红鼻头望着他。  
“普通才好，你真是不懂。”Minho揪下来对方的鼻头，按在了自己鼻子上，“你是鲁道夫。要不要和我换？这件绝对绝对不普通！”  
“不要，”对方话音刚落，Thomas想都没想就拒绝。他抬手从Minho脸上拿下红鼻头，这令Minho失望的小脸毫无遮挡。大概在这里，Minho头顶上的树尖已经是全部小朋友里最高的，使他独树一格。

…

“你不觉得这个鼻子和小丑的鼻子没什么两样吗？”Stiles看到跑来的儿子，第一句评价便是如此。  
孩子们都有十分钟时间来和家长们拍纪念照，不过Stiles看到后根本没举起相机。“为什么他们都用这么丑的东西，不觉得和脸的比例不相称吗？分明可以不用这玩意，而是直接把鼻子染红不就好了吗？比如口红。”  
“我才不要把鼻子染红，”Thomas干巴巴的进行反抗。  
“我不觉得这有什么问题，”坐在长椅上的Scott替儿子开口。面对Stiles投来的无语目光，这只Alpha只剩一脸无辜，苦笑着耸耸肩。他怀里还抱着熟睡的小Liam，可他还是努力用一只手举起手机把镜头对着眼前的父子俩，“笑一个？”  
“等等等等！”宛如Scott在拍摄什么见不得人东西，Stiles赶紧插入到镜头和Thomas之间。他一只手挡住儿子的脸，一只手去捂镜头，自己还别开脸就好似他是被狗仔队追着的大明星。结果Scott下意识按下的快门后，镜头中只有Stiles的掌纹。  
对爱人行为不明所以的Scott把眉头挑得一高一低，夸张的用表情示意不解，且把心情包含在目光里冲着对面的儿子摆出费解的鬼脸。而Thomas只是撇着嘴，了解的样子摊开手提了下肩膀。  
看得出来那两个人得眼神交流，Stiles就和爆发似的冲着没人的地方翻了个白眼。“这样丑的鼻子，如果拍进去，在我将它剔除到打印相片行列外之前，我会先破解你的手机密码把它删了。”  
“那只是一个鲁道夫的红——鼻——头——！”Thomas抓狂似的拖着长音。  
“但他按在你的脸上，”Stiles怜惜的口吻如同他在可怜儿子的智商。随即不等Thomas反应，Stiles就把那个假鼻头夺了下来，“好了，没收。”  
和自己父亲抗争过不下十次的Thomas已看清事实，因此他这次不打算抱着输掉的名义去争夺。小男孩鼓起腮帮子重重叹口气，默认弃权。  
“好了好了，凑过来。对着镜头笑，”Scott赶紧堆起笑脸重新举起手机，并且招呼其他两个人都到镜头前。  
最终两个大人把穿着驯鹿装的儿子夹在中间，一角还露出小儿子裹在绒帽子下睡觉的肉嘟嘟侧脸。不管刚才发生了什么，一见到镜头他们三个顿时把刚才那些夸张表情遗忘，咧着嘴露出牙。  
只是快门按下去后，Stiles依旧没有还给儿子红鼻头。

…

“你打算何时把这个还给工作人员？”目送儿子去参加活动后，Scott询问摆弄红鼻头的Stiles。两个人并排坐在公园大商场的长椅上，脚边还摆着几个购物袋。  
今年的12月份也一如既往的热闹，各种地方都在筹备提前的圣诞活动。而大商场内部，则把地下一层一半都装扮成了室内的森林奇幻公园，给孩子们举行寻找礼物的化妆活动。借着来购买圣诞所需要的东西，Scott和Stiles准备了这一日的家庭活动，并且Thomas很开心可以在这里约到好朋友Minho和Teresa。  
购物完的家长们已经很累了，他们和Thomas这只小狼崽的干劲不是一个等级。两个人坐在那里有一搭没一搭的聊着，也不清楚活动何时结束。  
“等结束了再说吧，”Stiles比Scott无聊，他闲不住的把玩手里的假鼻头。他没打算帮Scott抱Liam，不过Scott好像从未有过怨言。  
忽然Stiles抬起手把鼻头按到了Scott鼻子上，然而因为那个是小孩子的尺寸，所以很快就掉了下来。两个人下意识抬手去抓，没接到。鼻头掉在了Liam的脑袋上随即滚落地面，可小家伙好像根本没意识到。  
“你在干什么？你不是并不喜欢这个东西的吗？”Scott看着蹲下身去找红鼻头的Stiles。  
“虽然对小孩子比例不对，可是在你脸上就刚刚好。”Stiles起身时不忘捏着那个东西，在手里摆了摆，“然而这个给小孩子的，而不是大人，真是不可理喻。”  
这话对于Scott来说重点可不在于那个是不是给小孩子用的，他不可思议的挑起一侧眉毛，“你竟然觉得我戴这个刚刚好？”  
Stiles乐不可支，“是的，你的红鼻子很可爱。当然，除了感冒的时候…不过自从你成为狼人后，我们就不感冒了。”  
“那你是什么时候这样觉得？就刚才灵光一现？”  
Stiles可没有被问倒，他挪动屁股顺着长椅紧紧贴在了Scott身边。然后把胳膊往后搭在了Scott身后的椅背上，从另一侧将Scott推向自己。  
他亲了亲对方的鼻头，得意的冲自己的Alpha动动眉毛，“被我亲红的时候。”  
一个，两个，吻得鼻子红红热热的。

…

“你就是我的伙伴吗？”Thomas找到了那个和他同样举着14号牌子的金发男孩。  
“看来是这样的。”男孩有着和圣诞雪夜热饮一样温暖可口的巧克力热眼睛。他抽到了圣诞老人装，但是并没有假胡子。“圣诞老人和驯鹿，我们的确应该搭档。”  
“你的胡子去哪里了？”Thomas好奇的眨巴眼睛。  
“我父亲说那一点也不好看，所以给我摘下来了。”男孩不好意思的用手指搓了搓自己下巴，“你不也是吗？你的红鼻头呢？”  
“看来我们经历一样，”Thomas轻松不少，“真不知道大人在乎什么。”  
“说不定我们长大后也这样想。所以为了不让我们长大后看到自己小时候的照片而笑得肚子疼，他们才这样做的。”  
“哦，那可…真是感谢他们为我们着想，”Thomas满口反话，吐着舌头逗笑自己的新朋友。随后他立正，并学着大人的样子伸出手，“我们大概很合得来，我叫Thomas。”  
男孩握住他的手上下晃了晃，“我是Newt…我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
“额…我想不太起来了…”Thomas摇摇头。  
这时候工作人员的讲话打断了他们，比赛开始。小孩子就是小孩子，顿时把刚才的话题跑去脑后，一个个眼睛雪亮。  
“我们一定要拿到最多的巧克力！”Thomas干劲满满。他拿着篮子先跑起来，Newt紧随其后。他们随着其他孩子一起冲入巨大的奇幻森林里寻宝，最后不光按照数量拿到奖品，他们还可以把巧克力通通带回家。  
为了公平起见，他们决定平分巧克力。Thomas自然也答应，并且在一起行动的过程中，他们都确保彼此篮子里都数量一致。可是等到停止的哨声响起，谁都不能再去找新的巧克力。  
负责安全巡视的工作人员耐心的把孩子们转移到门口小广场，开始进行评选。然而Thomas和Newt并进入前三名很可惜的成为了第四名，就差一点点。最终他们其他孩子一起拿了努力奖，而Minho的小组取得了第二名，礼物是两人一个一个很酷的水枪。  
“真的很可惜…不过能和你一起合作，我很开心。”Newt很礼貌安慰对方，且把手中的mini Kit Kat巧克力递给了Thomas，“这是多出来的。我们没有让数量平均，这块你拿走吧。”  
“其实我有更好的方法让我们都公平。”Thomas为自己的点子相当自豪，甚至俏皮的冲Newt挤挤眼睛。接着他打开了Kit Kat，把里面的两块掰开，递给Newt一块，“你一定忘记这里有两块了吧？”  
Newt涨红了脸，这在他相当洁白的肌肤下显得清晰又可爱。他取走巧克力，害羞的看着Thomas。两个孩子彼此用目光确认后，如同干杯似的举起，一齐放入口中。

…

Newt拿着他拿包巧克力和Thomas道了别，跑去了商场外的停车场。他的父亲们正在车上等着他，并且今天车后备箱里塞满了购物的东西。  
“这真是大丰收！”坐在副驾驶座上的Damon大笑着接过Newt递过来的口袋，并掏出来一颗薄荷口味后把袋子送还回后座上的儿子。“加上万圣节要的糖果，咱么家的糖可以吃到明年万圣节前。”  
“如果你们不把那些糖消灭的太快，我确定你们可以吃到那个时候。”Stefan抱着怀疑的神色给了自己的爱人一个质问，毕竟带头吃糖的总是Damon。  
好像自己被冤枉，Damon睁大的眼睛里故意挂满失望与惊恐。可是他含着巧克力的样子毫无说服力，更可况Stefan根本没错怪他。  
“我现在很想让你成为共犯！”Damon扒着车座凑近驾驶座上的人，“给你嘴里送巧克力。”  
Stefan自然清楚对方是说要来一个巧克力热吻，因此他相当不手软的把对方推回椅子上。瞄了眼系上安全带的Newt，便不吭声的踩下油门。因为Damon没来得及系安全带的缘故，车还没开多远警告灯就亮了。  
“系上安全带。”  
“那你也要给我个机会，My love。”Damon如被欺负的大孩子，嘀咕着抱怨。他今天愿意把驾驶座的位置让给对方，那么今天他就会心软点不去和对方顶嘴。

…

Newt没一会就睡着了，安全带那他小小的身子固定在车座上，他手里还抱着那包巧克力。因为在知道了这个活动后，今日他们开了两小时才到这个镇上，现在还需要两小时回程，想来Newt是太累了。  
天上飘起细雪，路况广播提示他们可能会雪下大，这样两小时路程说不定会延伸到三小时。  
“我觉得她真的很冷，”Demon透过车窗，望见路边一个穿着圣诞节红裙子的女工作人员，正在家圣诞节装饰的咖啡店前举着牌子。上面写着12月特价，并且还有新产品推出。“为了保暖，我真想把这个送给她。”  
“把什么送给她？”先前盯着路况的Stefan腾出时间回头扫去，却见到Demon竟然往鼻子下面贴上了Newt服装上的假白胡子。因为太小了，胡子围住一圈后几乎把他嘴都彻底盖住。  
Stefan哭笑不得，“你竟然没还回去？”  
“这是防止其他孩子遭殃，”Damon继续贴着胡子义正严词的讲。  
Stefan理解这点，他不给对方什么机会。即使手握方向盘往前开，他还是秒速把对方的胡子扯下来，攥在手心里收入自己那侧。  
“别扫兴。难道你还要还回去？”  
“开了这个远，看来没希望了，”即使如此，Stefan也没打算让对方夺取手中的玩具。  
恰好是一个红灯，车子停后Stefan回头露出无可奈何的样子，故意责备对方怎么能假装健忘带走了不该带的东西。但Damon是不会在这种事情上学习改正的，他耍赖般解开安全带，起身探出座位去强吻Stefan。  
然而他的弟弟比他更快，Stefan举起来胡子当在嘴上，让Damon没能感觉到希望有的碰触。这棉花做的胡子一点也不舒服，弄得他们嘴唇上都沾上了白毛。  
“不是吧？你竟然让我亲吻圣诞老人？”Damon张大嘴。  
“软软的不是你喜欢的吗？”  
“相信我，这还没你的屁股那么软——”Damon的话被噎回去，因为Stefan抬手就把假胡子扣在他嘴上让他安静。Damon扒开对方的手丢掉胡子，揉了揉打痛的嘴，“即使在软，也不能减轻你这一巴掌带来的冲击力。”  
“感谢你提醒了我那玩意没用。所以不要说那些没用的，你知道Newt听着呢。”  
被提醒后的Damon回头扫了眼后车座，好在儿子完全陷入熟睡没有惊醒。所以Damon放心的在座位上找好姿势后重新开口，“那么什么是有用的？”  
“比如，今晚你自己体验一下哪个更软。”  
“我，很，乐，意。”


	12. Thomewt／Defan：送，接。如果你家长不同意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon和Stefan对于儿子有了男朋友的反应...

“到那个集合地点明明有公车，为什么一定要开车送？”Damon手搭在方向盘上，略带懒散的驾驶着他的爱车。  
“我们要送他去，这是说好的，”Stefan抱着双臂一副懒得和驾驶座上的人争论的样子咕哝。  
“但是我没听说会起来的这么早，我最近才把时差改回到白天，”Damon微微晃着脑袋满嘴抱怨，抬起一只手宣泄自己的不满。  
“好好开车，”Stefan抬手把Damon的手腕按回到方向盘边沿，对方无奈的用手腕拍了一下放线盘上的橡胶套。Stefan还不忘记給自己的哥哥纠正一下语病，目光示意了对方手指上的日光戒，“你一直都是白天的时间。我们都是。”  
Stefan回头余光看了一眼后座的儿子，Newt从手机上抬起头，给了Stefan一个不大却柔和的笑容代替回应。Stefan回以一笑，转过身重新坐好顺便看了一眼手机上的时间，“Newt开学后你一次都没送过他。”  
“你知道校车这个东西吗？”Damon哼笑一声挑起眉毛，他就喜欢日常讽刺一下Stefan，开开玩笑逗逗他。“而且我们家其实没那么远——”  
“开学第一天也是，”Stefan侧头故意笑着挑眉瞪向Damon，眼神显示出来他的不满。这个和Damon一样角度的挑眉方式暗示着他们体内的血缘关系。  
“现在不是开学，”Damon撇撇嘴一脸他的话理所当然，在维持操纵方向盘的情况下张开双手阐述观点。  
“第一次野营，”Stefan抬起手用手肘架在车窗边侧头看向车外，用手指磨搓着下巴。  
“我只是去野营一晚上，”Newt声音不大的在后方强调了一下。  
Damon抬头透过后视镜看向后座玩手机的金发男孩，恰好对上了Newt感应后抬头露出的那双漂亮眼睛，Damon对自己的儿子挤了挤眼。“你知道这叫什么吗？”在Newt给他一个无奈的笑容同时，Damon继续对弟弟说，“这叫溺爱。”  
Stefan没有反驳，只是不情愿的舒了一口气，“那个集合地点很远，而且等着他集合的大部分都是狼人。”  
“哦，你说的对，”Damon听到狼人后突然抬高声音一脸妥协的样子开始支持起来Stefan，“我们应该送他去。”  
“Dad？”Newt的声音很快传来。  
Damon故意忽视了儿子，“而且有个狼人也在。”  
Stefan看到Damon有点不爽的脸色后好笑的轻笑几声，却并不反对，“而且要呆一晚上。”  
“Dad！”  
“Which one？！”Damon和Stefan因为Newt的大叫同时回头。  
“Both…”Newt抿着嘴唇从唇缝里硬生生挤出来一句。  
“What？！”前座的两位家长再次异口同声，虽然是兄弟，但是他们也是夫妻，更是Newt的父母。  
“他们虽然是狼人，但是他们名字不叫狼人，”Newt挑起来眉毛移动着眼珠左右看看，一字一句的征求双方的同意，“他们有名字。”  
还好这条路上车辆很少，所以Damon不用总需要看路，“对，我脑海里主要就记住了一个名字。”  
Newt叹口气，他瘫软身子锁在比自己大了一点的白色毛绒卫衣里。衣服上柔软的毛和他金色柔和的头发很搭配。“我要在这里下车。”  
“但是还没到，”Stefan蹙起来眉头看向周围。  
“我要下车，”Newt抓起来后座另一侧堆起来的背包，要说为何他的东西那么少，因为邀请他的那个人说已经帮他把大部分东西都带好了。“这点距离我自有办法，”Newt抬手拉住前座探出脑袋，对着Damon使了几个眼色，口气坚定。  
在Newt的强力要求下，车子总算在路边听到下来。Newt轻快的跃下车，以他吸血鬼的能力这点背包还是轻易被甩在了肩头。他看了看手机，随后露出来期待的样子。这让通过车窗看向他的Salvatore家家长一脸担心和困惑。  
“我叫Thomas来接我了，”Newt露出纯真的笑容摇了摇手机，屏幕上显示着以前在车里发出去的消息，这让Newt说刚才那句话的口气显得极其恶作剧。  
“Newt？！”Damon是反应最大的，谁让他在那堆狼人里最关注的只有Thomas这个名字呢？原因当然是因为他儿子有个这个男朋友，“你竟然叫了那个小子接——”  
话还没讲完，摩托声的声音便传入吸血鬼一家人灵敏的耳朵里。伴随着快速接近的噪响，他们也能分辨出来味道。  
“I love you，”看着家长一脸无话可说的样子Newt得意起来，他低身快速在距离自己最近的Stefan脸上亲了一下，语气带着小调子的甩下了这句话作为告别。接着不等Damon叫住就快速迎着机车走去。  
机车侧横停在Salvatore家车前，上面的人取下头盔，露出来那一头精炼的黑色短发。他穿着他喜欢的深蓝色长袖T恤，而他的机车则是从他父亲那里借来的。  
“Hey，”看到Newt走来，Thomas不自觉露出来饱含期待却温柔溺爱的眼神，保持着单腿驾着车的样子抬起一只手搂住Newt那白色卫衣下纤细的腰。用鼻子蹭了蹭Newt耳边的金发，口气轻柔的吹入Newt耳朵里，“东西都在那边，大家在等你。”  
“谢谢你的邀请，”拥抱后Newt依旧抬手搂住对方倾身向前的脖子，将自己的脸靠近。  
Thomas觉得自己已经无法从Newt眼睛上移开，但是他还是因为想到什么不得不勉强一开目光看向那辆车的玻璃后面。Newt随着Thomas的目光一起看过去，可以看到Damon一脸“你小子注意点”的眼神瞪着Thomas，而Stefan则没有什么表情的观察他们两个人。  
Newt轻轻一笑，他倒是没什么特别担心的。而且他其实很想这样做。比如，他现在就抬高身子拉低Thomas的肩，吻了上去。Thomas虽然开始措手不及可是在唇部彼此碰触的一瞬间，他便整个心思全都归Newt所有了，熟练且热情的吻了回去。  
这个行为让不远处车后的Damon差点拔掉方向盘，但至少他隐忍着从肺底呼出来一口带着沉吟的怒吼，引得一边Stefan不得不捶了他一下得以阻止。  
吻后恋恋不舍地分开，Thomas望了Newt眼眸深处几秒，“我们该走了，”他把安全帽递给了Newt，推正了机车，“我们今晚有的是时间。”  
对于这个回答很满意，Newt欣然的戴上头盔，搂住Thomas的腰跨入后座。他回头对车子使了一个眼色，便很快随着机车的发动而离去。  
Stefan在几秒的寂静后将目光从Newt的方向拉回Damon身上，“Thomas说他准备好了一切东西。”  
“是这样听说的，”Damon对上爱人的目光，口气一副他在不在乎Thomas准备了什么的口气。  
“但是，”Stefan继续补充，“Newt曾经说Thomas那次只买了一个帐篷。”  
“….”  
“….”  
“Holy Shit！” Damon的咒骂随着他用手拍打方向盘的力度而使得整个车都震了一下。


	13. Thomewt／Sciles：如果早上没锁门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt在Thomas屋子里偷偷过夜，你知道发生了什么...然而第二天早上...

“Thomas，你起来了吗？”Scott的声音在门口响起的时候，Thomas还没从睡意里清醒过来。  
Thomas的回应只变成一个困倦的呼吸从鼻子里吐出来，然后他收紧手臂才觉得自己怀中的人是那么光滑柔软，对方的气象从贴在他脸颊上的金发上传来，不禁让他继续闭着眼蹭了一下重新找到舒服的位置继续贴着怀中人。  
“Thomas？我可以进来吗？”Scott的声音谨慎小心的传来，接着门把手有点动静，Thomas朦胧间听到Scott咕哝了一声，“你何时开始不锁门？”  
怀中的人动了一下，贴合Thomas的脖颈往他身上靠到不能再近，这让Thomas瞬间回想起来昨夜的事情，那时的肌肤摩擦和温度的碰撞让他下一秒顿时意识到事态的严重。  
“等等，别开门！”Thomas的脑袋瞬间从枕头上弹起来，但是他的腰因为怀里人手勾着所以没让他坐起来，重新跌回床上，“Dad，wait！”  
可是都太晚了。门口是Scott一脸不可思议的看着他的表情，Scott本来在思考自己的儿子到底在喊什么，奇怪的事情足够多了。但当他看到被子边露出来的柔软金发和被Thomas努力遮挡却没成功的白皙面容后他嘴巴张成了一个“O”。  
“Holy…”Thomas下意识小声咕哝了半句，最后卡在了嗓子眼，他还在努力的用身体挡住怀里的金发男孩。  
Scott摇摇头抬手却没能说出来话，他尝试理解发生了什么，其实很想问，可是他目前的表情已经足够告诉Thomas他是多想问话。  
“Dad，Look…”  
“Tommy…？”就在Thomas刚要解释的时候，金发男孩被吵醒，在他身下扭动了几下一边迷迷糊糊呼唤他的名字一边睁开眼。  
“Newt…no…！”Thomas下意识赶紧压低头用手指竖起来贴在了Newt还有些嫣红的嘴唇上阻止对方发出声音。但是还没回过神的Newt在此之前已经伸展了一下筋骨，他伸展开的手臂拨开了被子，让盖在两个人身上的保护物滑落，露出来了Thomas赤裸的背部，当然Scott也看到儿子身下的人并非穿了衣服。  
“Thomas…”Scott双手无力的插在腰间支撑自己，仰头吸了一口气后好似叹气的叫了儿子的名字。Thomas一脸无奈，回头看过去的眼神只求父亲不要继续问，显然Scott已经搞明白昨晚发生了什么。  
Newt随着恋人的目光看过去才发现对方的父亲就在门口，也许是还没睡情和昨夜的疲惫让他反应没有那么快速，他没有跳起来也没躲避，只是往Thomas怀里缩了缩，对方很快搂紧他给予遮挡。  
“Hi，Mr. Hale，”Newt带着羞涩的招呼伴随柔软且有点沙哑的声音从床上传来。  
“Hi，Newt，”Scott当然知道他的名字，自己在学校没少见到。他也知道大部分时间都是Thomas在他身边，尤其是Thomas在每晚的饭桌上话题有了固定方向后。  
“你们好了吗？”Scott刚要继续开口，楼梯处便传来了Stiles的声音。显然因为丈夫和儿子都没下来吃早饭，所以Stiles有点不耐烦了。“你们要磨蹭到何时？Liam都走了！”  
“Stiles，”Scott这时候口气有点泄气。  
“什么？”Stiles奇怪的走去儿子房间，当他看到自己的儿子和他的男友一起裸着在床上的时候，当即脚步不停的原地转了一周，硬生生把自己要退离的身体拉扯了回来，用手重重拍在额头上，“Oh My God！！”  
因为Thomas和Stiles几乎长得一模一样，所以当Thomas因为看到自己的另一个父亲看到这个情况后他瞬间也露出来一副“完蛋”的样子，而两个人同时做出来的表情也几乎是一个模子刻出来的。这让Scott有气无力的笑着摇摇头。  
“Morning，”Newt清醒过来，有点尴尬的对Stiles问了一句。  
Stiles喘了好几口气才缓过来，“Morning，”他发现他也只有这一句可以说。  
“什么都别问，可以么？”Thomas睁大眼睛盯着父母，他不希望Newt更尴尬。  
“那么至少让我问一个事情，”Stiles抬手打断了儿子，Scott看向爱人，很显然他知道Stiles要问出来一个偏离重点的问题。  
显然他猜对了。“请告诉我，你昨晚戴了那个东西！请告诉我你戴了！”  
“你在问什么？！”Scott一脸不可思议的看过去，嘴巴再次张成了“O”型。而Stiles则一脸不解的看向丈夫耸耸肩，告诉对方自己这个问题明明很正经。  
“戴…戴什么…？”Thomas没反应过来，来回看着自己的家长。  
“…保险措施，”Stiles顿了一下发现儿子真的没听懂，于是声音突然压不住的抬高。  
这让Thomas一震，“当然！当然！当然…我是说，我当然戴了！”但是很快他不安的低头看向Newt，Newt抿着嘴不知道如何说，只是紧张的盯着Thomas眼睛深处。  
“怎么了？”注意到Thomas的紧张，Scott不安的问，往前走了几步。  
这让Thomas不自觉有种往后退的样子，介于Newt不再抱着他，于是Thomas撑起上半身。“我们戴了，但是…”他深吸一口气，“它破了。”  
“破了？”Scott挑眉表示自己还没接受这个词。  
Stiles很快走上来，“你说破了？破了？破了…就是指那个破了？破了的…破了？”  
“破了个洞，”Newt听不下去着家人的周旋，放弃一样的道出真相。  
“Oh God！”Stiles再次一掌拍在了自己的额头上，背对着床不禁想要出门。而Scott则一脸不知道说什么的看着Thomas，但是很多便是同情和安慰。  
Stiles回身用手指指着Thomas却半天没挤出来一句话，直到Scott拍了他的肩，他才说了一句，“下来吃饭，我需要多做一份。哦，为何我没有预知能力？”说完Stiles 的身影飞快的离开房间。  
目光从爱人那里收回，Scott回头看向Thomas，显然床上的两个孩子都还没把目光从他身上挪开。“Well，那么，一会楼下见，”Scott因为尴尬而有些干巴巴地说，但是嘴角的笑容表示他现在其实对于这个突发情况还蛮乐在其中的。  
Thomas和Newt有些害羞的相互给对方一个眼神，而这时候Scott已经给他们带上了门。  
“Newt？”Thomas打破紧张后的宁静。  
“Yeah？”  
“要在我家吃早饭吗？”  
Newt忍不住笑出来，“我不能浪费那一份，对吧？”他强忍着害羞装作没事人的口气让Thomas一起笑出来。  
“你真是可爱死了！”Thomas觉得除了对着Newt自己绝对不会相信自己可以说出来这个词。  
他一把撩起来被子罩上两个人，随着压向Newt的吻而重新倒回了床上。


	14. Thomewt／Sciles：约会x2（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 父亲组和儿子组的四人约会

“四人约会？”依偎在Thomas怀中的Newt有些慵懒的抬起头，对上从上方落下目光的恋人。Newt深棕色的眼睛里对这个提议表现出来好奇和吃惊，他无意识的摆弄着自己的双手，“这一定不是你的提议，对吧？”  
Thomas赞许恋人的聪明，同时目光里也对不得不因为承认事实而沮丧，“Scott的提议。”  
“真是不敢相信，出乎意料，”Newt虽然有一半了然的表情，但更多的还是吃惊，因为他本以为是Stiles的想法。  
此刻他们两个人躺在小丘的草地上，Newt挪了挪头重新在恋人的胸口找到一个舒服的姿势枕住，抬起里侧的腿搭进对方的双腿上放松身子，“然后…你就答应了。”  
Thomas隔着自己的衣帽枕在茂盛浓密的草地上，他抬起手伸向天空，借着光线无目的审视自己骨性清晰且充满野性的手指，“因为我想想似乎也没有那么糟糕…”  
但是他很快担心Newt不喜欢这个建议，所以皱着眉头抬起脸尝试看看胸口上对方金发下的面容，但是他的角度只能看到对方浓密细长的睫毛在煽动，“没有那么糟，对吧？”  
“没有那么糟，”Newt口气带着好笑，这让Thomas松了一口气一样的躺会了草地上，调整手臂重新搂住恋人纤细的身体。  
Newt抬起手牵住了对方，他白皙修长的手指牵引起对方的手指，让彼此交缠伸向两个人目光前的天空下，“你不用总是那么担心，Tommy。如果和你一起尝试的话，这一点也不糟糕。”  
“去游乐场？”Thomas搂住对方腰的那只手向上移动，按耐不住的揉入对方的金发中。他故意这样说去逗对方。  
“你在说笑？我们四个人要去游乐场？”Newt皱着眉头一脸不可思议，他小小反抗般收回手指用手腕把对方胳膊推到一边，“你知道我不是那么会玩的人。”  
“其实他们除了四人约会这个题目意外没有决定好任何计划，所以我们可以随便安排。噢，对，他们只安排了要一起吃午饭，也许晚饭也是。”  
“看起来是一天的行程，”Newt用牙齿轻轻咬了咬自己的嘴唇玩弄着。随后他不自觉的扬起嘴角，从咬着一半的唇缝下发出来含糊不清地零星笑声，“挺好的，不是吗？”  
“所以你愿意？”  
“和你约会，为什么不呢？只是多了两个人，但是还是我和你的约会，”Newt洋洋得意的笑着，摇晃搭在对方腿上的膝盖，牵动对方一起跟着晃。  
Thomas很快跟着他晃起腿来，但是懒散的节奏让他就动了几下。他抽出腿，快速翻身侧起，用手托起自己的脑袋看向Newt。Newt因为Thomas的动作而落到草地上，他没有露出抱怨的表情，只是侧身双肘向后撑起上半身和对方相视，他看得出来对方蜜糖色的眼睛里充满热情。  
“我现在就有点等不及了，”Thomas嘴唇的弧度大大的向上扬去，眼睛因为内心的喜悦而弯起。他另侧掌心贴合到金发恋人的脸颊上，拇指摩挲着对方的红唇。  
“我真想每天都和你约会！”说完Thomas身子快速覆盖了上去，吻上他抚摸着的面容。  
双方嘴唇贴合，舌头相互挑逗般的试探，闭上眼帘相互呼吸着对方的气息。  
Thomas手落下扶住对方的腰，护住对方压身上前，慢慢身体向下让Newt重新躺会了草地上。Thomas嘴唇一刻都不松开，让Newt夹在他和绿地之间，然后将这个吻加深，吸入最内侧。彼此舌头发出淡淡的水声伴随着换气，贪婪的吮吸。  
“我们——…”Newt在长吻后带着喘息，但是他很快又啄吻了对方的唇角。  
“本来就是——…”他被Thomas饥渴热切的啄吻了回来，对方舌尖舔过他的唇边，对方加深的呼吸灼烧着他的皮肤。  
“…——在约会啊…嗯…”他拉下Thomas的衣领攥入手心，让对方狠狠贴向自己掠夺走呼吸，重新开启了下一个长吻。  
Thomas在又一个无法满足的吻后抵住对方的额头，鼻尖相互摩擦，他把呼吸从每一个字母间吐息细语出来，“每一天。”

Scott刮完胡子，用手顺了一边下巴感觉良好的对镜子里的自己轻松一笑，接着甩去居家的T恤套上标有他他最喜欢球队标志的卫衣，在镜子前用手抓了抓他那头有些卷的深色头发。  
他哼着歌走去他们主卧室的洗手间，到浴室门口顺势抓住门前装的铁杆做了单臂引体向上练习，即使现在作为狼人足够强壮但是他依旧喜欢保留这个习惯。他神清气爽的跃入瓷砖地上继续哼完后面的调子，显然他心情很棒。  
“Dad！”一个略显急躁的声音伴随着一阵脚步声跑进他们的卧室，Scott一听就知道是谁，不慌不忙回头看到抓着领带的Liam出现在厕所门口。  
Scott给了小儿子一个等待问题的眼神，而对方一边慌乱系着领带一边气喘吁吁瞪大眼睛满眼渴求，“你可以开车带我去吗？我…我感觉要来不及了！”  
“我们今天要用车，你早就知道，”Scott无奈的摇头，抬手弹了一下儿子的脑门。“但是我可以借你我的摩托。”  
“Thanks！”Liam松了一口气，不过相比放松更多是叹气，“为什么你们去约会，而我需要去做义工？”  
“做义工是好事。”  
“但是不是在这种大日子里。额——…这该死的！”Liam发现领带系错了，迫不得已拆开重来，却差点系死在脖子上变成狗链子。  
“耐心点，”Scott对着儿子温柔宠溺的咕哝，抬手帮Liam解开领带。他早就习惯帮儿子们整理领带，甚至比Stiles弄得还好，他重新带到Liam脖子上一边系一边慎重安抚对方，“Hayden邀请你去的，不是吗？”  
Liam无话可说的点点头，“我从来不知道那个需要穿的这么正式…”  
“你穿着很好看，小子，”Scott弄好领带以后大声夸赞鼓励，狠狠拍了拍Liam的肩膀。“好好工作，展现你好的一面，也许下次我们可以六个人出去。”  
Liam眨了眨眼睛别开头，但是Scott确定儿子目光里有了一点期待。不等他开口，Liam已经转身出了洗手间，顺手拿过写字台上Scott的摩托车钥匙，“我走了！”  
本来想说一句善待他的摩托车，不过对方的身影已经一溜烟的消失在了走廊。Scott苦笑着摇摇头，转身回去洗手间又为了保险的刷了一次牙，本来他围了嗅觉几乎不喷香水的，但是这次他很小心的在衣摆附近喷了一点点。  
“Hey！Scotty！”  
刚踏回卧室，Scott突然就被叫住。他当然知道那是自己可爱的爱人的声音，但是他却不知道自己可爱的爱人会突然冲上来扑到他身上。Scott还来不及稳住身子或者叫出声就一起被撞倒带床上。  
“Oh…honey…you scared me，”Scott夸张的喘过一口气，搂住身上人的腰，任由对方在上方依赖下来全部重量，并且很开心的用手隔着衣服捏了一把对方腰间的肉。  
“我差点就翻了犯了哮喘，”他开玩笑的抬起头对上那双因为兴奋而闪闪发光的蜜糖色双眸。  
Stiles哈哈大笑起来，趴在丈夫身上用拳头轻轻敲了敲对方的胸口，“得了吧，伙计，你已经好几年没有哮喘了。”  
Scott被对方的气氛调动也大笑起来，不过当他感觉到Stiles修长的手指深情温柔的插入自己的发丝里，指尖顺着头破小心热切的摩挲过时，他的表情很快缓和下来，放松身子连带对方一起压入床铺。他那很迷人的巧克力色眼睛迎上爱人略显顽皮的目光，“很兴奋？”  
Stiles歪歪脑袋挑起一边眉毛，目光深处展现出来他依旧吃惊的心理，强压下来笑意，“四人约会？竟然会是你想出来的。”  
Scott扬起一边嘴角，他努力不让自己看起来太洋洋得意。他另一侧手抬起，手背细腻且温柔的擦过爱人的脸颊，沿着脸蛋移动到嘴角，直到对方吻了吻他的手。这让Scott满足的发生一阵哼声，“Sounds good, huh？”  
“Sounds great！”Stiles咧开嘴，然后捧住丈夫的脸低头狠狠的把嘴唇按了上去。他再次抬起头不过一点也不想从人身上爬起来，“我们已经好久没约会了。”  
“我们每天上下学，在学校里吃午饭，还一起回家，难道不是每天都在约会吗？”Scott一脸无辜，因为被压着所以他声音此刻有点没底气，“从以前就是，我们约会了好多年。”  
“那些是日常生活，不是约会，Scotty，”Stiles口气慎重，撅嘴一字一句的说给对方听。  
“自从有了Thomas以后我们就没时间，我知道你要说什么，”Scott皱着眉头给自己辩解，不过他还是有点证据的，“但是我们还是约会过几次的，比如上次——唔…？！”  
他突然被Stiles一巴掌捂住了嘴，被拍到的疼痛和被突然一下吓到的他瞪大眼睛，鼻子里发出来一声不明生物般的奇怪闷哼。  
Stiles盯着他坏笑一下，用舌头舔了舔嘴角，眯起眼睛给予一个爱的小威胁，“那就当作我们这么多年没有约会过，所以这次让我兴奋的好心情保持到最后，听到了？”  
Scott把自己的眉毛弄的一高一低，然后装作满眼严肃听令的样子在对方手底下连连点头。Stiles看后满足的扶住对方身侧的床垫抬起身子，手臂微微用力让自己侧身掉到一边的空位处，Scott恰到好处的抬起手臂给他在臂弯里留出来了位置，好顺势搂上去。  
“Thomas呢？”Scott用手指刮着对方的后背。  
“去接他的小吸血鬼了，”Stiles口气轻松的耸了耸肩，用正在对方头旁的手闲不住的玩弄对方的头发，“我没怎么做早餐，我们中午可以在外面边走边吃小摊。”  
“好主意，”Scott口气跃跃欲试。他们看起来就和要第一次计划约会的青少年一样，在外貌的帮助下，没人会相信他们有了两个上高中的孩子。  
“他马上就回来了，你快起来吃点面包，”Stiles拉了一把对方从床上坐起来。他整理了一下自己身上的格子衬衫，那是他中意的其中一件，红色为主体色。Scott随后慢了几秒才坐到他身侧，抬手给他调整好脖子后面的领子，接着从床上跃起走出房间。  
Scott舒了一口气，坐在那里回头看了看衣柜前门上的镜子，用手从前方往后顺了几下刘海，自己和以前没有任何区别。  
“约会啊…”他不知道自己在感慨什么。

当Stiles听到他爱车的引擎声后边二话不说现行开门阔步出去，而Scott跟在身后再三确定自己的发型万无一失。  
“Hi，Newt。许久不见，你能接受邀请真开心，”Stiles走上前抬手趴在了拉低下来的副驾驶座窗边，这让Newt被他的热情震得愣了一下。虽然Thomas在对面翻了一个白眼，不过Stiles完全装作没看到。  
“很高兴你们邀请我，”Newt点头回应，随后小声附加一句，“我们周五刚在学校见过。”当然Stiles又当没听到。  
Stiles回头瞥了一眼站到他身后的Scott，在恋人和Newt打完招呼以后他继续趴在车窗边上探头瞥向自家儿子，“Thomas，你要开车？还是我要开车？或者Scott？不过你难得有机会让我们坐你开的车，”他扬起来一边眉毛，在堆完前面的句子后其实重点只是最后一句。  
Thomas明明和他是一张面孔，但是却完全相反的表情，似乎失去了反驳的语言。他只是从嘴唇间吐出气息，用手调整了一下头顶的针织帽，“我开，你们好好坐在后座就好，享受窗外风景。”  
“话说，你为什么戴眼镜？”Stiles一脸奇怪的看过去，因为Thomas今天除了带了针织帽还带了全框的眼镜。  
“那个是没有度数的装饰品，”Newt告诉Stiles，回头用手摆弄似的给恋人扶了扶眼镜框。“因为这样搭配起来很不错，”Newt和Thomas相视一笑，当然这打扮在Thomas身上的确帅气又带有文艺气息，不过如果是Newt夸赞他才能让他感觉到很大的满足感。  
Stiles回头给了Scott一副“儿子他到底在想什么，文艺？太可怕了”的表情，但是Scott只是沉默无奈的耸肩接受了儿子的设定。  
“你们的外套是同款，”Scott岔开话题，即使隔着距离，他也能从车窗里辨认出来两人那一样的风衣领子和肩头设计，只是颜色不同。Thomas是宝石蓝，而Newt是骆驼色。  
Thomas略显自豪的在Newt没看到的角度给父亲们挤了个眼神，得意的笑着。Scott深呼吸一口咕哝着“情侣装…被你们打败了”的句子后边拉着Stiles上了后车座。  
而Thomas呢？开心的抬手拍了拍Newt的大腿，随后在家长们还没系安全带的情况下就已经坏坏的发动引擎开出原地，他很享受后座里两个人因为惯性一下子后背拍在车座子上的抱怨声。

当他们行驶到一半的时候，Newt开始不安起来，他的味道传给了整个车内，其他三个狼人很显然感应到了信息素。Scott坐在Thomas身后，顺势踢了踢驾驶座的椅子。不过Thomas很清楚为什么Newt会担心，毕竟他特意保留了这次约会的目的地。  
“不要和我说我们要去游乐场，”Newt声音略显危险，他抬起手指撑在门把上摩挲着下巴，偏头用余光询问着开车的人。  
“不，”Thomas心情大好，声音上扬，并用余光给了对方一个满怀热情的眼神。当他再次看向前方路面的时候，语气宛如哼曲一样的轻快，“my love，这个方向不是只有游乐场一个地方，还有很多其他地方。”  
“动物园？天文馆？还是公园？”Newt放心下来，口气变得轻松，脑子飞快的转着。这边是这里繁华的地带之一，热闹的大型设置以及娱乐场所，商店街和高级餐厅几乎都在这几条街上，也是这边人们出行最常去的地方。  
Newt红润的薄唇抿成一条线，带着猜测和期待。但Thomas却是摇摇头，“在动物园边上。”  
Newt下一秒便想到了答案，他深吸一口气，为这少女般浪漫的约会地方发出来感叹，“我的天，海洋馆？你比我想的还要浪漫。”  
“坐在巨大的玻璃前，被蓝色包围，看着海洋生物游动，不好吗？”Thomas和吟诗一样的咕哝，目光再次溜过去给恋人脸上一个少有的调情的神色，他很少表达的这么直接，正式说明他对今天多么期待。“还有水族箱包围着的餐厅，以及你喜欢的虎鲸。”  
Newt感觉自己血液有些上升到脸颊，虽然他无法控制被这个肉麻的话语弄的有些过度愉悦和紧张，但是在一切还没开始之前他还是先忍一下别头看看风景平静下来比较好。  
“咳——！”后车座一个声音插入，这让Thomas突然想起来车内还有他的家长们。  
恰好红灯停下，Thomas赶紧抬头透过后视镜看向后座，Stiles懒散舒适的依靠在Scott怀里，不过他似乎被自己儿子罕见表现出来的口才肉麻到了，此刻正抱着双臂直勾勾的盯着驾驶座的方向。而Scott便是故意咳嗽的那个人，显然原因也是因为Stiles这个样子。  
Thomas发现Scott也看向了后视镜，并和他间接性碰触了目光。此刻父亲眼里却是满满的鼓励，除此之外对于儿子刚才肉麻的发言抛出来一丝调侃的意味。  
Thomas赶紧别回目光，清了清嗓子吞下尴尬。当他余光发掘Newt已经对此之情，并且正在窗边歪着头好笑的望过来后，Thomas只能脸部发烫的握紧方向盘。索性交通等恰好改变，他得以集中精神让车拐过这道路口。


	15. Thomewt／Sciles：约会x2（下）

海洋馆的约会没有想象中的那么糟糕，有那么几分钟Thomas感觉就和小时候的家庭旅行一样，这也怪不得他的家长们也在约会行列。  
他们走遍每个馆，中午买了热狗和薯条，下午照例去看了海豚表演。两组人后期大部分是分开行动，不过屡屡碰面。  
好笑的一点是，每每当他们遇到另一组的时候，不是Scott把Stiles压在水族玻璃上热吻，就是Thomas在海底通道里从后方保住Newt夺走他的后颈，要不然就是在情侣之间相互喂食的时候发现另一桌就在不远处。  
甚至他们都不用通知对方就能顺利在同一场次的海豚表演场外面相遇，Thomas只能表示也许这是他们家的遗传因素造成的巧合。  
“看看我干的好事，我把吻痕留在你脖子上了，”四个人站在被水族箱连接而成的馆内，看着那些装着各色水母的管状水族箱组成的荧蓝色柱子们。Thomas借着光线注意到恋人后颈被自己吻肿，他无奈的收紧手臂在Newt耳后道歉。  
在褪去大衣后Thomas可以清晰的感应到怀里人的抖动，显然Newt在笑。他们大衣此刻都搭在手臂上，所以那片红在Newt的T恤后面极其明显。  
“你应该选择恰当一点的地。”Thomas吃惊的回头，而Stiles抱着双臂坏笑着从圆柱水族箱对面露出来，调侃着看向儿子。  
“会自愈的，”Newt向后靠入Thomas怀里，理解的微笑，手安抚性的搭在腰间对方不放开的手腕上握紧。  
“这倒是没什么，只是偶尔需要提醒他在任何场景下至少会挑地方，”Stiles不松嘴的咬住这个问题，同时对Newt眨了一下左眼，不过Newt倒是很开心的点头。  
Thomas可不想让Newt就这样被牵走，他只是无奈的对父亲翻了一个白眼。Stiles则一脸轻松的接受了这个目光…顺便无视掉。他慵懒的依在丈夫怀里，接受Scott从自己身后给予耳朵后面的热吻。  
Stiles鼻子里发出来一阵舒服的喘息，而Scott一边对爱人的耳进行攻击，一边时不时对耳廓外延挑逗几下，一点也不在乎偶尔路过的路人们。  
“比如你在公共场合可以正常的秀恩爱，不过你往往不用特意留下那些痕迹。虽然我们都会自愈，”Stiles嘴巴不停，挑眉看着对面瞠目结舌的儿子，因为Scott 的吻，他舒服的歪着脖子故意给儿子露出沉浸的表情，“但是在自愈之前呢？你可以正常的吻任何地方，不过当你想狠狠的吻而且一定会留下痕迹的时候，应该选择隐蔽一点的地方，除非你们很想秀给路人看。但是这些事其实在无人的私人空间里可以更加放纵带劲——…”  
“Dad！”Thomas叫着赶紧打断了后面的话，同时投给了Scott一个需要他出马的眉头。可万万没想到Scott一边继续把唇贴向Stiles耳后，一边侧目看向儿子低声发出咯咯的笑声。这让Thomas不敢相信的别开脸，却下一秒听到Scott故意发出诱惑般的水声，等Thomas回过头，看到的正是大人们正一脸洋洋得意的样子。  
他不仅感到了莫名的“小背叛”。低头看向恋人，Newt盯着Stiles他们显得有些害羞，明显他不知道怎么应对。  
Thomas动了动手臂唤回对方注意力，金发人有点尴尬，不过Newt很快掩盖过去神色亲了一下Thomas的脸颊，“如果我可以留下你的吻痕，我其实也不想自愈。”  
这让Thomas心情好多了，然而父亲们感慨甜腻的“Oh～～”声传来后他就立马切换成了先前的表情。  
二话不说，Thomas拉着Newt先走一步。当Thomas涨红脸和一起目光含笑追随他们身影的父亲们擦肩而过时，他听到Scott咕哝了一句，“有点节制。”  
这还能说什么？Thomas知道Newt也听到了，所以他只是低声告诉Newt不要在意。想不到Stiles很快在他们身后喊了一句，“没节制没关系！可以控制一下地点！”…虽然Scott捂住了那张还想继续说的嘴，可话已出口，Thomas只能摇着头在Newt暧昧挑逗的目光下加快了脚步转过拐角。

“我想他的风衣一定是你挑的，”在服务员把Stiles那份牛排送上来以后，他一边提起刀叉一边对坐在对面的Newt发话。  
Newt回头对服务员笑着轻声道谢后把目光转回Stiles那边，他嘴角有着一个适用于任何场合的弧度，深棕色的眼睛含着笑意，“是的。”  
他们在海洋馆对面的餐厅用餐，两组相对而坐。他们来的时间有些晚，还等位了十五分钟，最后坐在了靠墙的一侧。  
“我就知道，”Stiles耸肩声音快乐的抬高，不过余光给Thomas的时候却带着一点捉弄，“因为他很少穿这个类型，难得这么有品位。”  
Thomas切肉的手停下来，面对斜对面说出这话的那张脸，明明相似，但Thomas表现出来完全相反的表情。他和Stiles从以前就穿衣品味不太一样，现在的对话听起来也很普通就是了。但是对方可是在对Newt这样说，Thomas很想出言阻止。  
注意到Thomas的反应以后，Newt很快站在了恋人那边，“他有时候品味还是不错的，他给我的礼物都很棒。”  
对面的家长们相互交换了一下目光，“你是第一个成功让他穿上宝石蓝色外套的人，我们以前就这样建议过他，”Stiles代替发言的瞥了一眼狠狠咬掉叉子上肉的Thomas口气带着抱怨，“就说他穿上一定很棒。”  
Thomas干巴巴的嚼着嘴里的肉，而身侧的Newt趁着咀嚼的时候嘴角给予了Thomas一个安慰的弧度，在桌下面用脚碰了碰对方，这让Thomas好多了。  
Scott在那边一言不发，宛如隔岸观火。他知道不能让Stiles老说，所以下意识的递过去胡椒和盐询问爱人需不需要，很可惜的是对方什么都不加。  
“他开始要选墨绿色的那款，但我觉得在他身上不合适，”Newt接了话题并回想起来当时买衣服的细节。  
Stiles露出一副了然的样子，把刀叉架到盘子边上，扬手吐气发泄似的靠向椅子背，“我知道那款！他很不适合那种颜色，穿起来糟糕透了！可他从来不听。”  
“你该吃饭了…”Thomas脸部发烫，咬着牙指了指Stiles的盘子。  
Stiles大笑一声完全不在意，随后清了清嗓子凑近桌子重新拿起刀叉，并且开始给Newt讲他和Thomas之间几次的服装交流战，以及那让他们多难装双胞胎。  
当然，这个话题充分的揭出来多少Thomas的糗事，包括Stiles免费附加的一些小Thomas曾经的几个糟糕壮举。这让Thomas吃饭都要被噎到，喝水都要被呛到。即使他几次辛辣的反驳Stiles，扯出来一些过去的搞笑的事，但对于在这方面早就习惯了的Stiles可是完全不影响。  
Newt连连看了Thomas好几下，大部分时间当Thomas回应Newt的眼神之前Newt就被Stiles的话题吸引过去了。对此Thomas百受挫折，尤其是他几乎都没能和Newt说上话。他心底除了郁闷还有一些嫉妒。  
Thomas无奈的在桌子下面踢了踢对面Scott的脚。Scott目光小心的从盘子上移动到儿子脸上，结果发现儿子满脸抱怨的盯着他看，同时眼球示意的推向了Stiles那边。  
Scott知道儿子的意思，大概这里能阻止Stiles的只有身为丈夫的Scott了。不过相处这么多年，Scott不是不知道Stiles的性格。按照Scott的性格，如果目前事态安稳和平那么就没必要硬是阻止，更何况因为是心爱的人所以偶尔对方能这样有活力的说话让他很开心，更何况是和儿子的男友交流感情，这种和平让他完全不知道怎么插嘴。  
斜眼看过去，Stiles正在听Newt提点英国的生活和吸血鬼的事情，而对于那类事情从以前就很在意的Stiles无非是很棒的题材。Stiles时不时搬出来自己查到过的资料以及感想抒发给对面的金发男孩，Stiles表情认真。  
Newt也不好拒绝话题，索性现在的话题对他来讲轻松很多。一来一去，两个人完全陷入对话，而他们盘子里的肉还剩下一大半。再看看这边的父子俩，因为插不进去话题只能吃饭，他们的牛排已经被切剩下到四分之一。  
Scott皱着眉头对对面的Thomas使了一个颜色，表示他不好插嘴，而且这个话题聊聊也完全没影响。  
Thomas有些失望，他小幅度的用鼻子叹了一口气。这让身为父亲的Scott有些为难，毕竟儿子和爱人长着几乎一样的脸，不管他们身份如何都是自己最爱的家人，深爱着这张脸的Scott让他自己实在无法容忍那份有些失望的表情。  
Thomas又踢了一下Scott，这里因为心情关系踢的有点厉害，让Scott身子一下子坐直。  
“怎么了？”Stiles胳膊被边上人的动作碰了一下，话题被打断。  
“额…”即使是Alpha，但是在pack外面或者在家里面他还是以前那个普通人的性格。而且自从结婚以后，Scott有些时候意外的很听Stiles的话，以及他很宠家里的人。所以当他发现自己被Newt看着的时候思考怎么结尾。  
他快速切了一下自己的肉，回头询问Stiles，“你要尝尝我这款么？”  
Stiles瞪大眼睛一脸费解，看起来就好像他分离打游戏过关但是奖励却只是一块巧克力一样让他无语，“你吃到现在才问我要不要尝尝你的？”  
“我开始是觉得没必要啦…但是我还是希望你能尝一下，因为味道很棒！你看，我都快控制不住吃完了，”Scott笑着把肉叉到了Stiles的盘子里。  
他明显感觉到Stiles怀疑的目光，因为对方思索时的眼神和眉头，以及放下刀子手指相互摩擦的动作很充分的表明这一点。因此Scott很快加了一句，“我可以用我这块换你的一块吗？它看起来很不错，然而你吃的并不多，我尝尝它出了什么问题。”  
“它没出任何问题，只是我在和Newt聊天，”Stiles口气依旧满满怀疑。不过他感觉到了Scott不一样的神色，所以不多说的开始低头切肉。  
对面的Thomas偏身贴近Newt，他目光瞥到那双白皙修长的手，欣赏这恋人优雅切羊排的动作，“你还好吗？”  
面对边上人的关切，Newt用舌头舔去嘴边的肉汁，眯起含笑的目光点头。他浅色的睫毛在等下分外迷人，这让Thomas一瞬间有点窒息，反而也让他发觉Newt似乎心情还不错。  
“我很好，”Newt如同樱桃一样嘴唇轻快的动着，声音明朗。  
Thomas放心下去，他希望一天都能让Newt很享受。他很开心Newt并不介意Stiles的长时间发言，因为Newt明显不是擅长这种场合的人。不过有一点可以确认，Newt虽然发言很少，但是他很擅长聆听。  
“Scott，你为什么是这个味道？”Stiles的声音突然拉回Thomas的注意力。Stiles把切下来的肉分到Scott盘子里，但是他却吸了一下鼻子分辨出来Scott的信息素，显然是因为刚才Scott扯了那些话分散他注意力而有些心虚。  
Scott傻傻笑着露出他无害的样子，“只是我希望你能好好享用晚餐而已。”  
听完这句话，Stiles在思考了几秒后回以一个普通的微笑，看起来就和当年他们还是好友时一样。  
注视着Stiles低头吃着Scott的那块牛排，并且满意的对Scott夸赞发话后，Thomas本以为Stiles的发言就此结束。  
他安心的喝了一口饮料，结果还没咽下去，Stiles的话匣子又开了。“Newt，你今天不吸血的吗？”Stiles很直接。  
Thomas差点把嘴里的东西喷出来，而Scott虽然早就习惯了但是还是尴尬的用手肘戳了戳Stiles，只是爱人一脸“怎么了”的表情。  
Newt并不生气，反而因为被问到这个问题而有些害羞。他用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，迎来Stiles一脸担心的神色，这让Newt不得不在开口前先慎重选词，“最近情况很好，如果每日摄取正常，相隔一两天都没关系。我也可以晚上回家补。”  
“这样，”Stiles一脸了然的点头。  
这次Thomas有点不开心，他声音有些僵硬，“你不要问那么为难Newt的问题。”  
Stiles苦笑着摇摇头，而对面的Newt表示没关系。可惜这并不让Thomas心情舒畅，迫使他喝了好几口水，最后他转身去了洗手间。  
等Thomas回来入座，发觉Stiles又拉着Newt聊的热火朝天…或者说主要都是Stiles在讲。如果没听错，大概是他和Scott还有其他人年轻时候的事情以及应对过的那些超自然事件。在必要的时候，Scott必须要帮着补充细节，加以说明。  
Thomas不知道这份闷在胸口的心情该如何发泄，虽然他相信自己并不想引起来整个桌子的注意，但是心底还是希望得到一些关心。主要是他希望得到Newt的注意，加上，因为Scott完全不帮他，所以他希望给Scott点颜色看看。  
首先，他二话不说的用叉子叉走了Scott盘子里的薯条。开始Scott倒是也不介意，如果儿子喜欢吃几口也没关系，但是Thomas差不多放弃了他自己的盘子伸手把Scott的薯条全部占为己有。  
Scott一脸不可思议的看过去，对方却只是绷着脸。另一边，被Stiles拉着交谈的Newt完全没注意到这边的情况。 Thomas的动作主要也都避免让Newt发现，因为他知道自己这样有点小孩子气。  
Thomas感觉到了Scott担心的目光，但他完全没抬头正眼看向父亲。他快速的用餐刀把最后剩下的肉切成一小块，接着叉子换到右手握紧，如同一个发泄脾气和闹性子的孩子一样狠狠的将肉插起来，似乎那个肉就是他一生的敌人。Thomas保持着正确用餐的动作却鲁莽的把肉不满的塞入口中，面部严肃明显露出他不开心，动作夸张的咀嚼牛排，从他因为快速咀嚼而扭曲的嘴里发出来了生气的声响。  
即使不用分辨气息Scott也知道儿子的不开心，他觉得有必要为此画上句话。再说，因为Thomas和Stiles是差不多的面容，所以当Thomas露出这样的小性子时候，让Scott根本招架不住。  
Scott拍了拍手让桌子上的其他人聚集来目光，他抬手揉了揉Stiles的头发，“好了，亲爱的，你说的够多了。”  
面对Stiles好奇的目光，Scott温柔且用意很深的安抚回去，余光指了指Thomas。  
Stiles看到Thomas撅着嘴的样子有些好笑，但是他也清楚是时候把Newt还给儿子了，他忍住笑意低头切了肉，但是肩膀却因为忍笑而颤抖。他清了清嗓子，轻声并询问Newt要不要加点别的，不过Newt什么都不需要。  
“我吃不了，你要一部分吗？”Newt回头为了让Thomas分心而询问。他把声音放低柔化，让Thomas太阳穴放轻松了不少。  
Newt没等待回答便把自己的一块切给了Thomas，顺便抬手用拇指擦去了Thomas嘴边沾到的肉汁。Thomas胸口同时腾起害羞和幸福的两种感觉，这让他脸上的笑容带着一种微妙的羞涩，使得其他三个人都有些无奈的发笑起来。  
Newt拉过对方，在Thomas耳边低声询问，“你不会以为你父亲脸和你一样所以我看入迷了吧？”  
Thomas大脑一瞬间空白，他其实没有细想过，不过他的确有点嫉妒。可是这一点他可不能随便讲出来，所以他连连摇头，“怎么会…！”这表演的太差了，漏洞百出。  
但是Newt的眼睛死死盯着他不放，深棕色的眼底带着一副了然，“别担心，你在我眼里永远是最特殊的一个，”Newt低语这句话的时候，也因为Thomas对自己的关注而有些掩盖不住的小开心。  
“看来我们需要上甜品了，”Scott放下刀叉，其他人纷纷点头表示赞同，顺便说因为在外McCall家的家长还是青少年的大半，所以他们不会在外面喝酒，这很遗憾。  
饭后四个人上车，这次Stiles拿回了驾驶座的权利，他踩下油门向着并非回家的路的方向驶去。  
“我们去哪？”Newt看向Thomas，然而对方一脸茫然。  
Scott早就猜到了Stiles的计划，他为对方的浪漫细胞而吃惊，有些赞许的看向爱人那副得意的样子。  
Stiles按下CD，让音乐响彻在车内。顺便撇了一眼手机里Liam回家后发给他的回报短信，也不回复的塞进兜里。  
“约会还没结束，年轻人们！晚上往往是最浪漫的时候！怎么样？我们去看星星，”不等其他人回答，他已经哼着歌踩足了油门。


	16. Thomewt：汇合和改变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在实验室里Newt逃亡时受伤了，索性父亲们来营救了。

Stefan搂住儿子，Newt就和刚出生的婴儿一样无力蜷缩在父亲怀中。脸色苍白，呼吸虚弱，目光几乎无法聚焦。Newt的眼睛没有变黑，他已经失去了血液的渴求，即使那个是生理上的，但是他却动不起来。  
“Dad is here，Newt。Don’t worry，baby…”Stefan咬破手腕将血送入Newt泛白的口中，这才唤醒Newt黑色的眼睛勉强咬了上去。  
Damon在一边放下心来，但他心中的怒火却早就突破顶点。他回头和狼群的Alpha对上视线，Scott刚和他儿子松开拥抱，两个人目光深处都表示现在不是喜悦重逢的时刻，离开这里才是第一要任。  
边上Stiles搂住Thomas，和其他家长一样为自己孩子存活下来而庆幸不已，现在真正碰触Thomas才能让Stiles确认儿子平安归来。他在三检查了Thomas的后背，但是撕裂开的衣服下面伤口已经愈合。如果是为了保护Newt，Thomas不会因为这点疼痛叫出来。  
“Damon，”Stefan阴沉着脸叫了一声，“Newt太虚弱了，我们要带他离开这里。”  
这话让其他和孩子汇合的人都纷纷停下来，而周围倒塌的电路迸发出来的火花更是让这里光线恍惚不定，让空气温度下降了不少。  
“Newt？My boy，”Damon快步上前跪到Stefan身边看向儿子，Newt在摄取了一部分血液后恢复的浅棕色眼睛比刚才好多了。他对自己的父亲们做了一个肯定的眼神，点点，他想他现在还不能就这样倒下去。Damon屏住呼吸给了他一个别担心的眼神随后对身后的其他同行者点点头。  
“Tommy…？”Newt想到最需要的人，他躺在父亲怀里对外面寻求一般地探出手。  
Thomas很快反应过来，他从Stiles身边脱离冲到Newt那里，抬手握住伸来的手跪在Newt身侧，将对方冰凉的手心贴在自己脸颊上。  
“Newt！Newt，I’m here….I’m here…”Thomas不知道如何安抚恋人，他看得出来对方多虚弱。这让Thomas内心一阵自责，因为一切都是因为他无法給对方提供血液造成的，即使Newt从来不承认。  
Thomas将Newt的手在手心中攥了又攥，一直贴在脸颊上不敢松开。他们彼此目光里只剩下对方，因为害怕失去所以一直望着彼此眼眸深处不敢移开。  
“你受伤了，”Newt想起来先前Thomas为自己挡下来的那一击，那一定留下了不止一道伤口，而且很深。他可以清晰道闻到血液从Thomas背后发出，这让他难受紧张到恶心。  
“已经好了，伤口在愈合，别担心，”Thomas语速很快，他不希望Newt为这些事情担心。  
“谢谢…”Newt再三确认Thomas的眼睛才得以验证对方也许真的没大事。他放心下来感觉眼角湿润，他贴在Thomas脸颊上的手指向上攀爬，轻轻勾住了Thomas的脖子拉进。  
“你无需道谢，我希望你没事…”Thomas深情地说。  
他顺着Newt的力道靠过去。双方闭起眼睛，额头顶在一起持续许久不能分开，他们不停的确认对方的呼吸拍打在脸颊上才能相信他们真的活着出来了。  
Stefan看着怀中的两个孩子，他觉得Newt的力气因为Thomas的存在而恢复起来了很多。Stefan就这样安静的看着Thomas爱抚着自己的儿子，那个是Thomas和Newt他们彼此才会带有的感觉，这让Stefan无法去打断。  
他转头看向Damon，发现Damon第一次看Thomas的眼神不再和以前一样。


	17. Thomewt／Sclies：聚餐也是约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt被Hale家邀请去吃饭。
> 
> 此时Newt已经怀孕了。

［人设请参考《欧美拉郎混搭一家子设定》那一篇］

“Thomas？Thomas！”当和自己相差无几的面孔喊着自己名字从推开的门缝里探出来的时候，名字的主人同步的从衣柜门后伸出脑袋。  
Stiles食指转着车钥匙的钥匙环，一侧靠在门框上，皱着眉头一脸难以置信的看着儿子。在不知道他们家身份的情况下，没人会相信这一样年轻的外貌下两个人却是父子。  
“Thomas，你在干什么？你不要忘记你还要接Newt。这是车钥匙，你小心点开，”说完Stiles将钥匙快速甩转出手指。  
钥匙甩飞向Thomas，对方慌忙接下，“Thanks，Dad。”Thomas把钥匙扣在书桌上，满意的挑起嘴角不掩饰自己一会要去接恋人而跃跃欲试的神情。  
“你不要说你还在选衣服，”Stiles虽然这样警告，但当他目光审视过对方手里的衣架以及椅背和床上丢下的四套衣服后就一目了然。“你只是借他来家里吃饭，又不是出去约会。”  
“这也是约会的一种…”Thomas干巴巴的用自己坚持的意见来遮掩自身的尴尬。  
很快Thomas把自己的神情切换成急切的小男孩状态，他快速转身从衣柜里抽出来两件衣服分别提到身上比给父亲看，“哪个好点？果然是这件比较好吧？”  
因为两个人样貌在外几乎可以用双胞胎来蒙蔽，对于当他们询问衣服一件的时候往往会直接用对方的样貌作为镜子询问意见。但这对父子经常在审美上有着难以言喻的巨大分歧，就和东非大裂谷一般的大！  
“你竟然要选这件！我当时不是不让你买这件！你还是买了这件？！”Stiles一脸看到自己儿子变成山怪的惊恐表情，但他更多的事瞪着那件衣服。最后崩溃一样的摆手摇头，“这颜色就和屎一样，你不要穿它！”  
“Hey！这可是我抢到的限量款！”Thomas愤愤不平的举着衣架，恨不得把衣服贴到对方脸上。  
“他们家限量版的设计奇葩的简直看不下去，还没普通的货好。我真的不知道现在青少年的审美观怎么可以扭曲成这样。”Stiles一遍咕哝一边踏进儿子的房间。他抬手捡起床上的衣服一件件比在自己身上，并且站在镜子前以自己做参照物。  
“你在青少年里活了这么久为什么就不能审美改变一下。”Thomas从Stiles手里抢走自己的衣服。  
因为狼人体制的关系，McCall家的父亲们外貌年龄依旧年轻的可以和孩子们一起去上学。经过几个城市学校的转辗，他们回到这里。顺便一提，课程已经被他们背的滚瓜烂熟，不得不迫使两个人在考试的时候故意错几道题。但是最近考题有了新改革，可以让他们省心点的掉回原来水平线上。  
“闭嘴吧，儿子。如果你穿这件和我走在一起，你还怎么有脸让我谎称我们是双胞胎？”  
“父子？”  
“那么就是你怎么让我有脸称我的儿子审美那么差，一定没继承我的。”  
下一秒Scott的声音从楼下喊了上来，“这个可和我没关系！我审美很好！”  
Stiles翻了一个白眼，“不许用你的狼人听力！”他喊回去的同时就用脚把门尽量轻的踢了回去。  
就在父亲们上下楼的喊话时，Thomas二话不说的把身上的家具T恤脱下来，抓起那件有争议的衣服套到了身上。“你也是狼人，”他咕哝。  
“但我资历比他少，”Stiles口气就好像好把自身的疲累都吐出来一样。不过当他回过身看见儿子打扮的时候力气又回来了，“你怎么还穿这个？！”  
“我喜欢这件！”  
“那么你刚才怎么试衣服试了这么久？你总有个别的选择的余地吧？”Stiles摊开手伸张自己的观点，企图让儿子回心转意。  
“因为我才刚抽到这件！”Thomas试图反驳的张开双手表达意见。  
而他俩从不知道彼此现在动作和表情是多么一致，就和镜子一样。除了他俩的穿衣风格不同，以及相比Stiles有些长竖起来的造型，Thomas头发理得更短向下顺着。也正因为这一点，他俩在学校里还是很容易区分的。  
彼此僵持了几秒钟…  
“小子，脱下来！”Stiles突然一句扑了上去。  
“不！”在父亲抓住他的T恤以后Thomas用手臂压着对方手腕的奋力制止。  
两个人就这样摔到了床上，扭成一团。Stiles尝试把衣服往上扯，Thomas努力把衣服拉回原位。加上Stiles占据了上面的位置，压着不让Thomas起来这让他有利很多。即使Thomas在Stiles身下多努力的挣扎，衣服还是被扯起来了一半露出来肚子。  
“Stiles，你就不能来帮帮我吗————…”Scott喊着爱人的名字爬上楼梯，就在推开儿子的房间后，眼前的画面让他默默的咽回了话，“………哦…………”  
两张一样的脸抬起来对一家之主抛来一副被打断的不服眼神。虽然这个画面看起来蛮可爱，可是Scott震惊更多一点。  
“我以为Thomas要去接他的男友，”Scott结巴了一下，看着依旧和往日似的像个大孩子一样欺负儿子的Stiles。  
“你以为我要上了自家儿子么？”Stiles故意装严肃的开玩笑，特意用手指挑了挑指尖还勾着的衣服边。  
Scott吓一跳的张开嘴却没能发出声，要说以前在他们交往前他也和Stiles是老朋友，但是这玩笑还是第一次听到。  
“Dad？！”Thomas喉咙起发出来一小声不满的咕噜声，抬手把衣服边从Stiles手指上拍掉。  
“好吧，希望你接Newt的时候不会被他的外貌协会吸血鬼爸爸们打飞出去，”Stiles从床上站起来，整理了自己的衣服。顺便回头指着撑起身的Thomas，“如果他们要掀车，记得保护好我的车。”  
“这时候难道不应该让儿子多加小心吗？”Thomas瞪大眼睛，同时难以理解给了Scott一个眼神，但Scott却只是沉默的耸了耸肩。  
“那是在你套上这件衣服之前，”Stiles坏笑着说，Scott在一边摇头的苦笑不已。  
“哦，真可悲…”Thomas叹了一大口气倒回床上。  
“我来帮你做饭，”Stiles拍了拍丈夫的肩膀先行一步踏出门。  
欲走的Scott想起来后回头多加一句嘱咐，“Thomas，你要接Newt迟到了。”他偏头示意了一下桌子上的车钥匙，等看到Thomas因为瞥到闹钟时间而从床上跳起来后才放心的离开儿子的房间。  
Thomas套上外套抓起钥匙快速跑下楼，因为他用力过猛所以可以听到Scott在厨房里提醒他不要把楼梯踩踏。他敷衍的回了一句，带着鞋子跑去车库，这时候却看到弟弟在借用Scott的摩托车。  
Thomas站在门口吃惊的瞪大眼盯着Liam，这让Liam抬头后因为哥哥的表情而露出奇怪的神色。他不明白Thomas为何这个表情，所以他默默的看了一眼手里扶着的摩托，张大嘴，“你不会是要开摩托车去接他吧？你开玩笑，他可是怀孕——”  
“不，不是这个问题，”Thomas赶紧否认了，弟弟怎么可能会觉得自己这么傻？“我以为你要和我们一起吃晚饭。”  
“哦…”  
“我和Newt说全部人都会到场。”  
“那么你说之前应该先问问我的情况，”Liam无辜的耸耸肩，“我已经和爸他们说了。而且你们都成双成对的，我难道不应该和女友出去吗？”  
Thomas抿了一下嘴唇忍住笑，“我记得你和Hayden吵架了…或者说，她单方面气炸了。”  
Liam仰头长叹一声，他瞬间如同泄气的气球，接着和受罚的小狗似的垂下脑袋，“这就是我为什么无法邀请她一起来晚饭。对不起，哥，我几天前就预约了餐厅。Hayden说赔偿她的话就去请她今天去吃那家店，你知道她的性格……”  
Thomas回想了一下曾经这两位的相处模式也有所了解，他也不想在这边欢乐的时候只留下弟弟一个人苦恼。“我知道了，那么你好好加油吧，兄弟。”  
他给了Liam一个祝好运的手势，接着看着对方跨上摩托车一副要去抗战般的表情远行离去。  
Thomas驱车去Salvatore家的大宅后庆幸Damon不在，只有Stefan送Newt出来。Newt穿着墨蓝色的风衣，这让他可以遮住凸显不大的腹部同时依旧显得绅士帅气，此时此刻Thomas才觉得自己这一身有点和爱人不合。  
“我会好好照顾他的，毕竟是我的指责，”Thomas和Stefan打完招呼以后说到。  
Stefan很轻松地点点头，他比Damon好亲近多了。Stefan把一个小冷冻箱递给了Thomas，不用想也知道里面是今夜的血袋，Thomas谨慎的拎了过来。  
“你不用每次都那么紧张，Thomas，”Stefan无奈的审视着眼前的男孩。这让Newt觉得很好笑，他看了看Thomas窘迫的样子，便快速亲了一下脸颊给予鼓励。  
紧接着Stefan看向自己的儿子，“你需要我给你留门么？”  
“我有钥匙。”  
“我会负责送他回来，”Thomas赶紧接话。  
“或者…”Stefan拖长了音，目光在Thomas和Newt的脸上来回扫过，最后定格在了Newt脸上，“还是你拿定主意在他床上过夜，我可以锁上门，收走钥匙，明天早上见？”  
很明显，Stefan知道不管这两个孩子计划如何，Newt都会留在McCall家过夜。  
Newt习惯性皱着的小眉头这次加深，他小幅度的摇头用眼神询问父亲，表示这种事需要说出来吗？  
Stefan耸了耸肩，一脸无辜的样子眨了眨眼睛表示这种事有什么不用提示的。  
Newt翻了一个白眼，而Stefan看到儿子这样便别开头咯咯低笑出来。  
“走吧，Tommy，”Newt不想耗下去，而且他本来就想留夜的意愿已经被拆穿，这让他脸部发烫。他牵起Thomas的手拉着对方走去车边，中途一直没去看 Stefan。  
直到Stefan关了门，Newt被送上了副驾驶座，他才恢复表情侧头看向驾驶座上的人。“说实话，Tommy。我应该带你去买件新衣服。”  
“哦，宝贝，”Thomas受打击的用掌心重重拍了一下自己的额头，“请对我好一点，这个是限量版。”  
“竟然是限量版？”Newt吃惊的扫视了对方的衣服，特意露骨的表现出来自己的难以理解，“是因为很少有人买么？”  
“Oh，shut up your shank face，”Thomas大笑着揉了揉对方的金发，随后发动了引擎。  
两个人抵达McCall家的时候已经可以看到大厅的灯光被打开，透过窗帘暖烘烘的颜色以及飘出来的晚饭香味。Newt不是第一次来Thomas家吃饭，因为Scott他们总是很通情达理友好待客，更何况是Thomas的男友。不过自从怀孕后这还是第一次，因为大部分时间Newt都在家里休息。  
“欢迎，Newt，”Scott开的门，很显然他听到了引擎的声音。  
“你好，Mr.Hale，”Newt被迎进屋子。  
“都说了可以叫我Scott，就和在学校里一样。你这样叫，真奇怪，”Scott柔和的说，不过他给Newt的感觉就和在学校里一样，这很不可思议。但也因为这样奇怪的学校生活，让他往日和McCall家的人接触很多。  
“Newt你来的真是时候！最后一道菜刚做好，”Stiles侧身让提着冷冻箱的Thomas进入厨房以后，爽朗的迎去门口。他抬手扶助Newt的后背把他带去餐厅，而Scott帮忙拿走了Newt的风衣。  
“你身体还好吗？”Stiles说完用手试探了一下Newt的肚子。Newt礼貌的笑笑表示他并没有任何大碍，Stiles挤了一下眼睛，“经过从网上还有经验上做参考，我们参考的食谱应该对你身体都很有利。不过大部分做决定的都是我，”说完Stiles指了指自己的脑袋显示一下智商。  
“但是今天大部分都是我做的，”Scott撇着嘴巴。  
“然后我给你做了改良，”Stiles加重字音。  
“谢谢你，Stiles，”因为往日和Stiles的性格相处轻松，所以除了学校以后让Newt直接喊Stiles一点也不困难。随后他看向Scott，点点头，“也谢谢你，Scott。”  
Newt很快发现Stiles低声凑近他耳朵边，和Thomas极其相似却又有口气区分的声音传入他的耳朵，“你觉得Thomas那件神奇的限量版衣服怎么样？”  
Newt抬起头对上Stiles诚恳无奈的眼神，接着Newt又同情的看了一眼远处的Thomas，接着他不得不承认自己认同Stiles 的观点而回头给予了微笑。他们的小动作很快被Thomas发现，也可能Thomas作弊的用了他发达的听力，Stiles得意的对他一笑，Thomas恼怒的转开身子挥挥手，“随你们怎么说！”  
四个人的吃饭时显得很和谐，Newt喜欢McCall一家。他爱着Thomas，也爱着这家人的气氛，和他以前接触的不同。不过好笑的是，偶尔这种感觉也有点学校聚乐部聚会的错觉，更何况他又三节课都会和McCall家的家长们一起上，还会老碰到Liam。  
不过最近因为Newt身体的情况，他被宣告重病退学。除了知情者，Newt收到过不少慰问短信。除了校方的紧急通知，Newt还不得不在见到熟人后装病，这点真的有点麻烦。现在能在和Scott和Stiles一起坐在餐桌上，让他有些怀念。所以晚饭时间他大部分都在询问学校的新闻。  
“这个味道棒极了，”Newt细嚼着嘴里的食物，赞叹道。他也好久没吃到这家的食物了。虽然自己的父亲们也是厨艺了得，但是完全是不一样的菜系。  
“对了，Newt？”Thomas突然说，“我按耐不住想要现在给你，所以需要现在告诉你。”他无视了父亲们投来的奇怪目光擅自离席，接着顶着一个盒子从楼上下来。  
“这是给我的？”Newt许久没有从Thomas那里受到如此特意包装的礼物，而且今天并不是什么节日，所以吃惊不小，大大的棕色眼睛带着激动的光。  
“就当做是久违的让你来家里做客需要准的礼物把…但我只是觉得它很适合你，就在第一时间买了。”  
Newt给了Scott他们一个目光，但是显然这家人并不算注重餐桌礼仪，他们更好奇儿子买了什么。所以在目光的赞许和认同下，Newt放下餐具结果了礼盒，他拉开丝带撕开包装纸，最后打开发现里面是一条男士围巾。  
围巾颜色并不算单一，但是确实Newt喜欢的那种大量纯色系铺垫的款式，长款的设计适合在他脖子上围上两圈。这牌子价钱适中，难得的是围巾的样式并不夸张却也不低调，和Newt以往的打扮很符合。  
“It's lovely，”Newt努力不让自己开心的笑意太过于夸张，可是好心情一点也压制不住嘴角。他把围巾拉出来，借着Thomas伸来帮忙的手，在目光催促下围到脖子上。  
质地柔和非常适合和皮肤接触，在屋子里带很快就能感觉到微热，显然这条围巾极其保暖。  
“因为天气冷了，不想让你受到一点天气影响，”Thomas边说边谨慎的帮爱人整理好围巾，松垮的让围巾搭在Newt的脖子前，微微挡住了嘴唇下侧。颜色反差让Newt的肌肤和那头金发显得非常漂亮。  
“你围上真好看，很合适，”Thomas很满意自己的决定。  
可以承认的是，这次围巾的挑选品味真的很不错，Thomas的目光只要是围着Newt他总是会苦力思考什么才是最搭配的。  
Stiles他们坐在餐桌对面什么都没说，只是给了彼此一个眼神传达对儿子和Newt的祝福。接着Stiles回头对Thomas挤了个眼睛，看来他承认了Thomas这次的眼光。  
“谢谢你，Tommy，”Newt拉下微微碰到嘴唇的围巾，拿开盒子探出身，吻了两下Thomas的脸颊。  
Thomas沉浸在被对方感激表扬的幸福里，他托起Newt的下巴回吻了对方的唇。“我真希望你一直这样围着，看不腻。”  
“但是Tommy…”Newt好笑的看过去，微微偏了偏投。他有些羞涩的拉下来围巾叠回盒子，“如果你愿意，我也希望一直围着。但是一直围着，我就不能吃饭了。”  
“哦！哦……！对…没错。我们先吃饭。”尴尬的Thomas才回过神看向桌子，他们的晚餐才进行了一半。  
他快速起身不让Newt去做手里的活，而是自行收拾好围巾盒子送到了客厅茶桌。他小跑着回来后第一个催促起来，“吃饭吧，要不然味道就没那么好了。”  
这让桌子上的其他三个人无法掩饰的笑出声，只是因为刚才Thomas的样子的确很搞笑。  
“Newt你要留下来过夜吗？”Scott一边帮Stiles盘子里送了一块肉后目光飘向对面的Newt。  
“你一定要留下来过夜，”Stiles严肃的接了下一句，满满的诚恳。  
“哦，对，你一定要留下来过夜，”Scott很快附和，“你的身体完全不需要担心，Thomas他策划了两周。”  
“Dad！！”Thomas嘴里的食物差点喷出来。  
“而且床很大。哦…不过…你也不是第一次来睡那张床，”Stiles说完很快咕哝了一句，弄的Thomas又差点喷出饭菜。但是Stiles全然不顾，只是给Thomas使了一个眼神警告他吃完饭先去收拾一下房间。  
金发男孩只是笑盈盈的看着餐桌上的一家三口，他回头递给了Thomas一张纸巾，目光里包含热切的传递给爱人。是的，他怎么可能会拒绝呢？反正他本来就是打算过夜的，你说是吧？


	18. Thomewt／Defan：在家无聊的话，就来干点别的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas去Newt家摆放，被Salvatore家的家长们留下来吃饭。
> 
> 此时Newt已经怀孕了。

Newt窝在沙发靠垫里打着游戏机的画面让Salvatore家的家长们大吃一惊，因为一般来讲Newt更喜欢读小说。

尤其是Newt 的腹部随着胎儿的形成已经凸显出来，轻微的隆起在单薄的条纹衬衫下并不能完全很好的隐藏。对于Newt疼爱有加的Salvatore兄弟本来告诉儿子今天在家休息，但可不是和普通青少年一样的打游戏机。

“Newt？”手里拿着水杯的Stefan停下去厨房的脚步，呼唤了一声儿子。很显然Newt目光正在紧密注视着屏幕，手里动作不停，但是他鼻子哼了一声挑起一边眉毛表示他听到了。

“那个是哪里来的？”Stefan走过去，目光扫过儿子和游戏机，用拿着杯子那只手的小拇指了指。

“Tommy的，”Newt心不在焉的咕哝，他的身体因为快速的按键而随着手臂小幅度颤动，完全不像是一个怀孕的人该有的样子。“因为我身体情况不能去学校，所以他为了不让我无聊把他的游戏机借给了我。”

跟上来站在Stefan身后的Damon挑起来眉毛，他双手插在皮衣兜里，“但是今天是星期六，他不上学。”

随后Damon抬手绕过Stefan将对方手里拿着还没用的杯子取走，转身去倒水，但是话语不停，“我觉得你还是以前看书的习惯更适合现在的身体，而不是变成那些打游戏的游戏狂瘾青少年。”

“Thomas不是游戏狂瘾青少年，他只是偶尔才玩，”Newt很快出口包庇不在场的爱人，这是他第一次抬头看父亲们。不过Damon以前就爱说Thomas所以Newt也习惯了，“而且你以前也陪我玩过。”

“那是因为那时候你一切正常，”Damon把水递给了Stefan，顺便在Stefan转过来看向自己的时候做了一个强烈表示内心无奈的鬼脸，抱怨儿子为什么要在这里和自己作对。

但是Stefan翻了一下白眼，用嘴型告诉Damon那时候他抢游戏机手柄时比Newt还热情高涨。顺便在这里透露，Damon那时候和Stefan差点演变成用吸血鬼的力量互抢，在此期间Newt一般会自顾自的切换成单人游戏。

“我这个并不算是身体不正常。顺便说，正因为今天周六，他一会过来陪我。”Newt没注意到父亲们的眼神交流，但是他也感觉出来了气氛。“他说他一小时以后到，至少我要把这关打完。”

“看来你没机会打完这一关了，”Stefan绕去沙发，将没喝一口的杯子故意发出响声的敲在桌子上。然后就在Newt抬头注意力被杯子吸引去的时候，他随后夺走了儿子手里的游戏机。

“Dad？！”Newt从来没见过Stefan这样做，显然吃惊比抱怨多，“还给我，我已经打到了最后！”

但是Stefan少见笑的就和那欺负学弟的学长一样，坏坏的转过身手指放在了按键上。他一边满足于儿子抢不到，一边在转身向另一侧的时候目光盯着自己操作的游戏不放。

结果就是，Newt看到屏幕里角色挂掉的场景。他头放弃般的倒到沙发靠垫上，“你把他弄死了…”

“他死了，”Stefan故意一脸无辜。

感受到父亲故意投来的眼神，Newt气不起来却又不能不表示内心的不满，“我可是差一步通关，你却让他死了！我真不敢相信。”

“他一直打游戏很烂，”Damon满足于Newt可以结束游戏，所以即使嘴巴里调侃着Stefan但是他却乐呵呵的上去吻了Stefan的额头。接着牵起爱人的手捏了捏，“这是双打游戏霉运比较多的手，真让人觉得可悲。”

Stefan闭上眼露出容忍一样的表情摇摇头，把手恶狠狠的从对方手心里抽出来，“我只是才看到屏幕而已，还没找到目标。”不得不说，其实以前打游戏的时候Salvatore兄弟几乎不分上下。

Newt看着那边两个人之间的调戏，露骨地翻了个白眼，泄气的从嘴巴里发出声的吐出怨气，从Stefan手里拿过来机器。

可是下一秒他手里的机器就被Damon抽走了，这位总是喜欢坏坏笑着的吸血鬼不由分说的用他那不寻常的速度瞬移到儿子的另一侧座位，将游戏机丢在了他另一侧的位置防止Newt拿到，“该是吃饭时间了，你不要废寝忘食。”

“我没有！”Newt声音不自觉得抬高。

“让我摸摸看，”Stefan声音最为平缓，他只是用温和的声音平抚儿子。然后他小心从下方撩起一个边把手探入Newt的衬衫下，抚摸上儿子目前最脆弱的腹部。

Stefan垂下目光把精力集中到手部的触感，他感受那鼓起的地方下面微妙的动静。

“他刚才动了，”Newt笑着帮Stefan表情微妙的变化进行了解说，然后他感受到另一侧Damon揉了揉他的金发。“他很健康，我知道。我没有任何不适。”然后Newt顿了一下，他的停顿让Salvatore家的家长们很快意识到儿子想到了什么。Newt总是在说类似的话语时想到从父亲口里得知的过去，他知道自己作为胎儿正常时给Stefan带来了多大疼痛。“我很抱歉，对于那个时候。我现在不应该有这样的待遇。”

“不！不…你不要说这种的傻话，”Stefan吓得抽回手。

“得了吧，你现在比那时候还让我们操心，这就足够了，”Damon辛辣的话语里却满满都是安慰，他在手上加大力度，揉乱Newt那头金发。

“我们爱你，你知道，”Stefan用手指挑起Newt下巴让儿子看着自己，然后亲了一下额头。Newt深棕色的眼睛在光下隐约带有颤动，他只是嘴角挂着悄悄的弧度点点头。

“我们希望你一切都安好，你和你未来的孩子。”

“我们的孙子，”Damon给Stefan补充修正。

“如果你能健康不再感受疼痛就比什么都好，”Stefan用手轻柔的扣下Newt的头，在那头带着淡淡味道的金发上安慰的嗅了嗅。

“补充一下，如果你能这时候不打游戏我们就更放心了，”Damon的玩笑让身侧的父子很快大笑出来。

“你需要好心情，你和胎儿都是，”Stefan口气上扬带出轻松的气氛。

“你才刚让他的游戏角色死的很彻底，”Damon附和着Stefan却非要扯出来刚才的事情。

这让Stefan皱起来眉头，指节敲敲大腿，“而你曾经希望游戏机的主人是一个吸血鬼，这样他可以不被邀请踏进这家屋子，”Stefan不甘示弱，其实他只让Newt出马。

很显然Newt只要听到那是关于Thomas和Damon之间的情况便会反应很快。Newt回头皱着很深的眉头瞪向Damon，而父亲一方则是举起双手表示自己的无辜。

Newt并没有真的生气，以前可能会但现在Damon已经接受Thomas了，虽然他对Thomas依旧嘴巴很毒。

随后他们进入Newt的进食时间，因为Newt无法摄取身为狼人的Thomas，这让他失去了吸食mate血液的能力。他无法享受和满足于其他血液，他不喜欢血袋，当然并不是他不能喝只是他的父亲不愿意让他做他不喜欢的事情。

唯一的情况就是Newt吸食父亲们的血液，血缘是唯一可以同等满足过mate血液的存在。但是Newt 知道他无法一直这样下去，所以他们还在寻找方法，也许可以问问父亲们熟悉的女巫？

每每到这时候，Newt总是会满心歉意，不过因为父亲们不允许他再道歉所以他总是憋在心里。但经过孕育生命，他的食量大增几乎要接近一倍，这迫使Salvatore兄弟必须齐上阵才能在个人安全输出量里满足儿子的身体需要，即使不说他们也知道Newt内心是多么不情愿。

进食往往都过于安静，除了Newt沉浸在血液里的一面，另一面便是Newt不想多讨论这件事情，尤其吸血的感受。Newt总在进食途中和事后显得险情低落，自责的心情在他眼里隐隐约约，但是Stefan他们也只能保持沉默态度。

Damon他们能够确认Newt今日的吸食量比往日少，不是因为Newt食量小了，而是他努力保持理智让自己不去摄取那么多。

Damon看着Newt默不吭声用纸巾擦嘴的样子，目光越过儿子向Stefan投去。两个人视线恰好在空中交汇，彼此目光很默契的统一了意见。谁都没对Newt多说一个字，因为他们明显感觉到Newt又有些不开心的迹象，同时因为他觉得自己成功断送了吸食的过程而让他今日的气氛没有那么沉重。

就在三个人气氛温度有所下降的时候，门铃如同救命稻草一般的响起。

“是Tommy！”Newt的眼神瞬间恢复光彩，嘴角不禁开心的扬起来。

不过在Newt要起身从父亲们之间撤离时，Damon玩笑般的抛来了一个邪邪的眼神，“我来开，”接着就用他们独有的速度一溜烟的从沙发上消失。

“NO！”Newt在对方话音落下的时候就已经用吸血鬼的速度几乎并驾齐驱的追随Damon的身影从沙发上离开，他只是担心Damon又要拿什么去为难Thomas。

“Hey！”Stefan纯属担心如果Damon做出什么招惹Newt的事情，会让Newt在阻止他的时候伤害到身体。所以Stefan想都不想怒吼了一声就在下一秒提到最高速度冲向门口的两个人。

Damon注意到Newt跟上来所以为了不弄到他而降低速度，就在Newt刹住车要拦住Damon的瞬间，Stefan快速闪入两个人之中，一把将Damon按压到了墙上，死死握住他的手不让他碰门。

Newt停下来惊慌的看了一下Stefan，但是Stefan只是安抚的点点头。然后回过头用目光带着警告的看着爱人，“你要注意一点Newt的情况，不要用你幼稚的行为牵动到他的动作，”他低声的咕哝。

Damon鼓起腮帮子吐了一口气，其实又在反省。他瞥到Newt担心的目光，随后耳边又是一声门铃。最后Damon用口型说了一句“Sorry”后就把位置让给了Newt。

Newt放心下来，他打开了门。Thomas站在门口显得有点不知所措，很明显是因为他听到门里面三个人的声音，以及Damon被压到墙上的撞击声，让他不禁为Newt的安危提心吊胆。只是当他看到Newt神采奕奕的出现在门口的时候，让他放心不少。

“Hi，Tommy！”Newt跨出门口开心的投入对方不自觉伸出来的双臂之中，对方怀念般的用手掌抚摸他的手背。

Thomas露出满足的表情，将对方搂入怀中脸颊蹭上对方耳边的金发，嘴唇在发丝的摩擦下喃喃的回应对方的招呼，“Hi，my heart。”

Thomas听到Newt在他怀里发出可爱的咯咯笑声，他才放松下来手臂让Newt可以后退半步把脸抬给他看。Thomas一只手搂着对方的腰一只手带着爱抚的攀上对方白皙的面容，托起脸颊吻住对方，他喜欢听Newt满足的哼声在这时候响起。

“咳——！”突然一声咳嗽让两个人完后注视对方的热切视线被切断。两个热恋里的男孩快速回把目光移动进了大门，很显然会干出来这件事的一定是Damon。

Thomas因为发现自己因为满眼都是Newt而忽略了两个重量级人物而不禁尴尬万分。虽然他手没离开过Newt但是身子却不自觉的站直，“Good Morning，Mr.Salvatore…s”他拖了长音才加了一个负数的“s”。

Newt好笑的看了看爱人，这让Thomas脸发烫。气氛不知道应该说尴尬还是搞笑，总是四个人目光里都带着不同的表现。

Damon知道自己刚才故意咳嗽打断两个孩子是不是不算好，因为Stefan在他身侧偷偷狠劲掐了他一下。“Good morning，Thomas，”他抱起来双臂依靠在一进门的走廊墙上，笑容依旧让人不知道是友好还是不友好，“不要老站在门口，进来。”

Thomas礼节性的笑了一下，虽然他知道Damon对他已经接纳但是那个笑容总让人觉得不怀好意。索性Newt快速握住了他的手，这让Thomas很快平静下来心情。

接着Thomas看到Stefan在里侧从Damon身边探出来半个身子，并且爽朗笑着抬手对他挥了挥手。Thomas还是很喜欢Stefan的，所以他不会觉得太过于尴尬。

“我泡了淡茶，因为那样对Newt身体好点。Thomas你可以喝？还是说你喜欢咖啡？”Stefan先行转身进了屋子，一边回头询问。

“我能喝茶，不，我是说我喝茶就很好，”Thomas有些不知道如何回答。

“如果你想喝咖啡，我可以给你泡，”Newt侧头用手握了握对方的手臂，安慰对方不用勉强。

“不，我和你一起喝茶，”Thomas对Newt回答却意外的坚定，并且握紧对方的手加以肯定。

“我们一会出门，”Damon绕去厨房的大理石台子，从柜子里拿出来茶叶包丢给餐桌对面的Stefan。他转身对Thomas讲到，“我们会回来时顺便购买食材，冰箱里的食物你可以随便吃，或者午饭你也可以叫外卖，”说着他敲了敲冰箱上用冰箱贴压着的几家外卖电话。

“谢谢，”Thomas点点头。

“我想邀请你留下来吃晚饭，”Damon很快发出来邀请，“我想Stefan很愿意亲自下厨，他的手艺一直很赞。当然我没说我的手艺很差。”

Damon对上Stefan 的目光，两个人交流了一秒决定下来。Stefan一边等着水开一边回头给了Thomas肯定的目光，“你必须尝尝我的手艺。当然那边那个人也必须贡献劳动力，”他用手指指了指Damon。

就在Thomas不确定的时候，他感觉Newt牵着被捏了捏，接着Newt移动了一下手让他们可以十指相交。他侧头看到金发恋人给予的微笑，能看出来Newt眼底多么希望他可以留下来吃晚饭。

毕竟是交往这么久以后第一次收到了Salvatore家的正式邀请，更何况是Damon发出的呢？Thomas无法决绝，所以答应下来。

Stefan一边将热水倒入放着茶叶的忽地里面一边吹了口哨，“这让我久违的有了干劲。”

“难道你平时做饭没有干劲吗？”Damon干巴巴的瞥过去。

“因为你总是挑三拣四，”Newt耸肩给予解释。

Damon瞪大眼睛看着儿子，再看看爱人，Stefan同意的重重点了好几次头。

“我只是为了可以让你进步，”然后Damon还不得不加上一句。他一脸夸大的无辜样子。然后翻了个白眼别开头表示自己受伤的内心如此不想继续争论下去，“我今晚会帮忙。”

“很好，”Stefan点头。接着看了看表，“Thomas，我们要走了，你不介意等一下帮忙把茶端上去吧？”

“当然不介意，”Thomas慢慢融入气氛，他转身让Newt先去房间。看着Newt上楼后，Thomas才走去了厨房，站在了Stefan身旁，“谢谢你们邀请我。”

“谢谢你一直保护Newt，虽然他能力也并不差，”Damon似乎为了掩盖自己的道谢，隐藏尴尬的用轻松口气说道。就在Thomas因为他直接道谢而吃惊的投来目光前，Damon早转身就去收拾出门的东西。

Thomas从对方口气里感受到那份表达感激并非是调侃和玩笑，一瞬间被接纳的心情让Thomas感动不已。他感受到Stefan鼓励般的在他后背拍了拍。

“对了，”Damon后退回来，从厨房门边探出头，这让Thomas一震。可是Damon确实找Stefan，“Stefan，别忘了那件事你要告诉Thomas。就这样，我去车库等你。”

望着Damon从门边再次消失的身影，Thomas奇怪的看向Stefan。

“Thomas，我需要有事情让你帮忙，”Stefan收敛起来之前的表情，露出严肃诚恳的目光，并且不知道为何的压低了声音。

他转身从家用冷藏柜里拿出来一包血袋，丢到了Thomas面前的大理石桌子上，“Newt今天进食并没有完全吃饱。我和Damon都能感觉到，他今天吸食的量被他故意减少了。”

Thomas一脸了然的样子，担心的用手握住血袋。Stefan绕过去用手慎重的搭上Thomas的肩膀，“他自己用意识压了下去，但是我们相信他压制的很痛苦…我们不希望他因为那一点根本不必要的内疚心里去做这样的事情。我们爱他，你知道，我们只是希望他可以满足并且能够安稳的活下去。”

“我很抱歉…如果我可以帮助他多一点的话…”

“不，Thomas，这不是你的问题，”Stefan露出笑容重重的拍了一下男孩的肩膀然他振奋起来，“你保护了他很多，你给予的爱我们很感激。因为你给予了他的爱，所以Newt才会义无反顾的爱着你，这个和吸血的需求并不能同时划等号。所以现在如果你想在这件事情上帮忙，我只希望你可以在今天…在他需要的时候，劝说他喝掉这一包来补充。”

“我会的。”

“谢谢。还有，你可以放到冷藏箱里，等他需要的时候拿出来。”Stefan从Thomas手里拿回血包，放回原位，“不管我们如何劝说，他都会在进食以后对我们心怀愧疚而心情不好。但是你不一样，只要你在他就会恢复精神，你是他的mate，所以你喂他的话一定会有不一样的结果。这点我们相信你。”

“我会尽我所能，一切都为了Newt。”

Stefan听到以后感激的点点头，接着用目光指了指门口表示他需要离开，接着把泡好的茶倒入茶杯里。在Thomas给予肯定回应后，Stefan不再留步的离去。

Thomas在突然安静无声的厨房里站了一分钟，他握住茶杯的把，将两杯茶端去楼上。当他用脚推开虚掩的门时，Newt正靠在枕头上躺在床上打着他借给的游戏机。Newt抬眼看了Thomas，笑意让那双漂亮的眼睛微微眯起。

Thomas先前纠结的心情随之消失，他将两个杯子放到床头，转身去关门。“我已经打通了第五关，”他听到Newt骄傲的声音。

“你比我想的快多了，这个很难过关，”Thomas转身将身子跳到了床铺空出来的那一侧。

“Stefan今天竟然抢了我的游戏机，他从来不会这样做。而且他弄死了我的角色，我本来在你来之前就能过第五关的。”为了区分两位父亲，两个人在和彼此聊天时经常会用直接的称呼，“而Damon说你和我在这个时期还打游戏，明显是游戏狂瘾青少年，简直无法相信他在想什么。”

这些话让Thomas爆笑出来，他躺在Newt身侧向下的位置，头脱离枕头直接躺在床垫上，仰头望着上面的人，“也许我给你游戏机是错误的选择，我应该收回来。”

“No way，you shank，”Newt皱着眉头狠狠的反驳道，“你不在，我会无聊死的。”

“是的，但是你还有他，”说完，Thomas撑起身子，跪到Newt双腿间。接着用手小心的插入对方衣服和腹部之间，向上撩起衣服，露出拿微微变形凸起的肚皮。他宠爱的低头吻上去，接着嘴唇对着光滑的肌肤在隆起的滑面上擦过。他弄的Newt痒痒的，对方无法控制的咯咯笑出来，再也无法集中到游戏上。

“别这样，我在打游戏。”

但是Thomas不听劝，他才不会放弃任何和爱人亲密的机会，以及看着Newt被自己挑逗后可爱的反应。他细碎的吻零零散散的在对方肚皮上洒下，感觉到对方腰部的扭动后他呵护般的保住对方不让对方挣扎。

在适当的力度下Thomas让自己贴近上去，嘴从Newt的肚脐出发，一路向上。接着被衣服隔离开，但是他就好像一只大型犬，尽可能的贴近对方，用鼻子嗅着对方的味道顺着对方的身体线条向上抬起身子。

Newt忍不住露出宠溺却无奈的样子，他无法生气和抱怨。所以当Thomas从他拿着游戏机的双手间露出脑袋，霸占了他胸前全部的空间后，Newt的视线里满满都是Thomas那让他神魂颠倒的帅气面容。

Thomas满足的感受Newt收紧的手臂，他开心的捕捉到了Newt全部的注意力。Thomas看着近在眼前的人，放大的面容上，浓密的睫毛随着眨眼而煽动，金色的发丝在额头上画出可爱的弯度，对方艳红的嘴唇总是和皮肤形成鲜明的对比，这让他欲罢不能。

“Newt…”Thomas低声带着诱惑般的呼唤恋人，看着对方的目光乖巧温顺的注视向他。接着Thomas将嘴唇压了上去，在撑起身子保持不压到对方肚子的情况下尽可能的贴了上去，他可以感觉到Newt隆起的腹部若有若无的擦过他的肚子，他喜欢感受他们爱的结晶在彼此之间被抚摸呵护。

舌头交织在一起，Thomas可以隐约感觉到血的气息，他知道Newt进食完不久。但是他并不在乎那个味道，他舔了舔对方的嘴角。接着鼻尖擦过鼻子，伴随对方抬起的头，两个人额头碰触在了一起。

“你知道么，Tommy？”Newt声音也很轻，但是彼此听到就好，“你让我这关又死了。”

Thomas这才想起来Newt手里的游戏机，虽然是他自己破坏了Newt的游戏，可是他在吻上去的时候就把这件事抛到了九霄云外。现在想起来，除了坏坏的笑什么都不需要。

“没事，还能重来，”因为贴的很近，Thomas说的时候故意将气息打在对方嘴唇上，然后每每都用自己的唇部若有若无的擦过对方艳红的唇瓣。“不过，我来了，你就不无聊了，不是吗？所以不需要那个游戏了。”

Thomas看着Newt目光里为难的样子，颇为有趣。他抬手手掌擦过对方修长的手臂，直到探索到对方手里的机器后，将其从Newt手心里剥离开，取而代之的说自己的手心覆盖了上去，十指相扣。

“看来的确不无聊，”Newt啄了啄对方的鼻尖，放低的声音就和清风一样所有若无的挥发入空气里。他们彼此的眼神在空气里牵扯在一起，接着拉近，再拉近，彼此的视野已经被对方放大的肌肤颜色完全填满。

他们感受着彼此腹部的摩擦，感受着胎儿轻微的踢动，当彼此拥入怀中，一起再床上落入他们的世界。


End file.
